


Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life

by dejiko001



Series: Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life [1]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejiko001/pseuds/dejiko001
Summary: Kaoru keeps getting this feeling like she's missing something in her life. The thing is that she doesn't know what it is…or could the "what" be a "whom?"Prequel toSecretive Curse.
Relationships: Akatsutsumi Momoko/Brick, Boomer/Goutokuji Miyako, Butch/Matsubara Kaoru
Series: Kaoru's Missing Thing in Her Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958596
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z used in this fanfic and the anime/manga: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z either.
> 
> Inspiration: marinav92 on FanFiction.Net (FFN).
> 
> This fanfic was originally posted on FFN back in 2009—all the way until 2011.
> 
> Warning: I used to make my A/Ns filled with role-playing scenarios between me, Kaoru, and Butch, occasionally wrote Japanese words in romaji (which sometimes appeared in my writing), and purposely mistyped words due to my habit from the RRBZ x PPGZ chat/video series I made on YouTube during this same time frame, so bear with the 2009 version of me (or skip it all, if you'd like—I totally won't blame you if you do).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i came up with another idea for another fanfic! :3
> 
> Kaoru: who's it this time?
> 
> me: wat do ya mean?
> 
> Kaoru: who's your inspirer?
> 
> me: OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO SAY THAT! marinav92 inspired me to make this fanfic! :3
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* i'm just glad this isn't another Kaoru & Butch fanfic...
> 
> me: uh, about that...
> 
> Kaoru: *glares at me* this is another Kaoru & Butch fanfic, isn't it?
> 
> me: well...
> 
> Kaoru: dejiko...!
> 
> me: uh, go ahead and read! ^_^;

Kaoru woke up, wondering if she was either dreaming or it was reality.

However, it really was reality. It was 10 A.M. in the morning on a Saturday. Kaoru couldn’t be anymore happier. In fact, school was over; in other words, it’s summer vacation. But Kaoru couldn’t help but feel like she’s missing something in her life.

Her first thought came to Narushima A.K.A her first love.

Luckily for her, Kaoru had gotten over him. However, she still had the feeling she was missing something in her life. Problem is: she doesn’t know what she’s missing in her life.

Kaoru sighed and got up, walking slowly to the bathroom; practically still half-asleep. Even though it was 10 A.M. in the morning, Kaoru still felt sleepy.

When she got there, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her light green eyes looked slightly sleepy while her hair was messed up.

Kaoru didn’t really care about her hair though. It was still the same when Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were 13 years old.

She didn’t want a new hairstyle or anything. However, her mom sometimes tried to make Kaoru wear something, but every time her mom tried to make her wear something girly, like a skirt or a dress, Kaoru is always finding a way to avoid wearing it.

Kaoru yawned as she got her toothbrush and toothpaste. After her toothbrush had toothpaste on where the brush was at, she started brushing her teeth. Her eyes still look groggily, though. When Kaoru was done brushing her teeth, she immediately splashed water onto her face, causing her to no longer be half-asleep.

Kaoru heard her mother’s voice calling her so she quickly went out of the bathroom and went down the stairs.

“Kaoru, your friend, Momoko, is calling for you,” her mother said as she handed the phone to Kaoru.

“Hello?” Kaoru said into the receiver.

“Kaoru, you’ll never believe what I just saw,” Momoko said.

Kaoru sighed. “It isn’t another _boy_ , is it?”

“W-What…?”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kaoru asked. She sighed. “I’m hanging up, then.”

“No, Kaoru, wait! You need to know this!”

“If it ain’t about you liking a boy, then what is it?”

“They’re back, Kaoru…”

“Who, Momoko?”

“They’re back…”

“Momoko, just who are you talking about?”

“The Rowdyruff Boys… They’re back…”

Kaoru’s eyes went wide, but then she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Momoko asked.

“Well, for one thing, those guys ‘disappeared’ under mysterious circumstances,” Kaoru said after she was done laughing. “I guess they chickened out, knowing that we know their weakness.”

“Kaoru, I’m serious. I saw Brick just a minute ago!”

“You’re probably imagining things, Momoko. They can’t be back.”

Momoko scoffed. “Fine then; but be prepared for me to say, ‘I told ya so’ soon.”

Momoko hung up so Kaoru sighed and hung up as well. She placed the phone back onto the receiver and walked towards the stairs.

“Kaoru, aren’t you going to eat breakfast?” Kaoru’s mom asked.

Kaoru nodded. “I am. I just hafta go change first.”

Kaoru’s mom nodded so Kaoru quickly went up the stairs and into her room. She lay down on her bed and sighed, looking at the ceiling.

_The Rowdyruff Boys can’t really be back…right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this is just the prologue for now :3
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* they better not be back... those RRB are so fricken annoying...
> 
> me: that may be, but this is my fanfic so i get to decide wat happens!
> 
> Kaoru: *glares at me*
> 
> me: *gulps and laughs nervously* uh, plz review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this story won't haf any characters' Points Of Views (POV) anymore.
> 
> Kaoru: why?
> 
> me: cuz i wanna try making a NORMAL POV in a story so this fanfic will be a regular POV, okay? i just wanted to tell u pplz that.
> 
> Kaoru: u no, Mirai Vegeta...wait, was it "Mirai" or "Mirei"?
> 
> me: i think it was "Mirai"
> 
> Kaoru: *shrugs* anywayz, he said that a fanfic's better if the whole entire fanfic is based on the main character's POV.
> 
> me: yes, but i won't be able to put in other ppl'z POV now, will i?
> 
> Kaoru: u haf a point there.
> 
> me: *nodding* yeah. so thats y i decided to do it a NORMAL/REGULAR POV. anywayz, go ahead and read Chapter 1! ^.^

It has been a few days since Kaoru had gotten that phone call from Momoko.

Momoko's voice echoed again and again in her head.

_"The Rowdyruff Boys… They're back…"_

Kaoru growled and slammed her hand on the table.

"Damn it," she muttered. "They aren't really back…are they?"

Kaoru slammed her hand on the table again, only it was much louder this time.

"Kaoru, what's going on up there?" Kaoru's mother called.

"It's nothing, mom!" Kaoru shouted. She sighed and went to lie on her bed. That's when Kaoru's cell phone began to ring. Kaoru, not wanting to pick up, groaned and covered her face with her pillow, blocking out the ring from her cell.

When the ringing finally stopped, Kaoru removed the pillow from her face and got up. She looked out her window and saw that it was another sunny day.

But even though, it was a sunny day, Kaoru had a queasy feeling inside. Strange part is: it started ever since the Rowdyruff Boys mysteriously disappeared.

The media found out about this and thought it had to do with another plan to destroy the city. However, the Powerpuff Girls Z knew that the Rowdyruff Boys may be evil, but they aren't smart enough to come up with a plan like that.

Also, if it was some part of an evil plan, who's the person behind all this? It could even be people; not just one person.

The Professor knew that it couldn't be Him, since he's gone for good. And it couldn't be Fuzzy since he's living happily in the woods/forest; in other words, his home. Also, it couldn't be Mojo Jojo. Kaoru knew that he's too stupid to come up with such an evil plan since all of his plans always fail.

The Professor also mentioned that Mojo misses the Rowdyruff Boys after they mysteriously disappeared. So it just couldn't be him. After all, he's their father, even though the Rowdyruff Boys call him by "Mama".

Kaoru sighed and heard the house phone ringing. She groaned and lay back down on her bed again, covering her face with her pillow.

She heard the ringing stopped and was about to take the pillow of her face when she heard her mother picking up the phone since she heard her talking.

She heard a knock on her door after a couple of minutes.

"Come in," Kaoru said with her face still covered by her pillow.

"Kaoru, are you still asleep?" Kaoru's mother asked.

Kaoru took her pillow off her face and got up. "Does it look like I'm asleep now, mom?"

Kaoru's mom shook her head as she sighed. She handed the phone to Kaoru. "Miyako wants to talk to you."

Kaoru sighed as her mother left the room.

"Kaoru-san, are you there?" Kaoru heard Miyako talking on the receiver.

"Yeah, I am," Kaoru said as she placed the top phone end to her ear.

"Kaoru-san, I…I just saw…"

"Saw what, Miyako?"

"I just saw…Boomer."

Kaoru sighed. "Miyako, you're imagining things. This is practically the same thing Momoko told me a couple of days ago. The Rowdyruff Boys can't be back. They disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

 _I feel like I'm repeating myself_ , Kaoru thought.

"But Kaoru-san, I mean it," Miyako said.

Kaoru sighed. "Okay, okay; but answer these questions: If the Rowdyruff Boys are back, why were they gone in the first place? And why did they come back?"

Miyako didn't answer so the phone was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Miyako, now do you see?" Kaoru said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, Kaoru-san," Miyako muttered.

Kaoru nodded. "Okay then. Bye Miyako."

"Bye Kaoru-san," Miyako said. Kaoru hung up and sighed as she walked back downstairs to place the phone back onto the receiver.

"Kaoru, are you bored or something?" Dai asked as Kaoru turned around to face him.

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, you've been sighing a lot for the past couple of days now. Not to mention that you haven't been very active."

"Active?"

"Yeah; like skateboarding and everything. I mean, it's summer, Kaoru. At this time of year, you'd be happy and everything… You'd be at the skate park skateboarding or doing something that has to do with sports. Except…you aren't. Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed.

"You sighed again," Dai said.

"Whatever," Kaoru muttered. She headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out for a walk; tell mom I'll be home soon."

"But mom's in the kitchen; you can ask her yourself, you know."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "Whatever; she'll know sooner or later."

As Kaoru said that, she walked out the door without even locking it.

Dai sighed as he went to lock the door himself.

"Just what's bothering you to act this way, Kaoru?" Dai muttered as he headed for the kitchen to get a snack.

* * *

Miyako stood as she waited for the red light to turn into a green light.

She sighed as she blinked a couple times.

 _Could Kaoru be right?_ Miyako thought. _What if the Rowdyruff Boys aren't really back…? Is it possible that I was just imagining it…?_

The light finally turned green so Miyako started walking. She decided to stop by the park, the very same park she met Takaaki at.

Miyako still had feelings for Takaaki and everyday, Miyako hoped that Takaaki would have the same feelings for her as well.

Miyako sat down on a bench and sighed.

"I'll rest for a bit," she muttered. She looked at the ground and blinked a couple of times. When she looked back up, she saw a boy that had blond messy hair coming out of a video game store.

"B-Boomer…?" Miyako muttered as she got up.

Miyako blinked and went towards that direction to get a closer look.

 _It_ is _Boomer!_ Miyako thought.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure that her seeing Boomer was real.

When she opened them, Boomer was gone.

Miyako blinked a couple more times.

 _I was probably just imagining things again_ , Miyako thought as she headed back to her house.

* * *

Kaoru walked by the skate park and looked at all the kids skateboarding.

 _Dai's right_ , Kaoru thought. _I haven't really been myself these past few days… What's wrong with me…?_

Kaoru sighed as she got up. She walked towards her right when she heard a slight commotion at the skate park. Kaoru looked at the kids skateboarding and saw that they were arguing over whom was better: Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup.

However, Kaoru was still looking their way and accidentally bumped into someone, causing her and the person she bumped into fall down.

Kaoru got up and started wiping the dirt off her clothes.

"You should watch where you're going, you know," the boy said as he got up.

"Hey, it's just a fricken accident, okay?" Kaoru snapped, not looking at the boy.

"No need to be all snappy," the boy said.

Kaoru's eyes went wide open when she glanced at what the boy looked like.

The boy had pale skin along with dark green eyes. He had black hair, just like her. But what stood out the most to her was his hairstyle: he had a cowlick and part of his hair covered his right eye.

_N-No way… Butch…?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: that guy better not be Butch...! i still hafta kick his ass for flipping my skirt!
> 
> me: u mean u havent done that yet? O.o
> 
> Kaoru: *shakes head* no. too busy saving the world
> 
> me: and yet NOW u remember?
> 
> Kaoru: *nodding*
> 
> me: oh well! XP
> 
> Kaoru: *frowning*
> 
> me: whoops! Kaoru, i didnt mean that in a bad way... i meant, uh, well, uh...
> 
> Kaoru: *still frowning*
> 
> me: uh, hey everyone! to the pplz who haf just read this, plz review, okay? thank you if ya do! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT PERVY! X3
> 
> Kaoru: i still hafta kill u for making-
> 
> me: *covers her mouth* Kaoru, we've been over this like wat, 2 or 3 times already? anyway, u need to stop trying to ruin the chapter for ppl! *uncovers her mouth*
> 
> Kaoru: *scoffs* i still hafta kill Butch tho...
> 
> me: well, we'll see if that boy is really Butch or not so go ahead and read! ^.^
> 
> Kaoru: HOW CAN THAT BOY NOT BE BUTCH?! THEY LOOK ALIKE!
> 
> me: everyone has a similar or a look-alike in this world. who knows; it could be another boy :3
> 
> Kaoru: gaaahhhh... never mind!
> 
> me: ^.^ thought u'd say that! anywayz, go ahead and read!

_N-No way; it can't be Butch! I mean, he can't be! He's taller than me now!_

Kaoru continued to stare at the boy in astonishment.

"Why the hell are you staring at me, dude?" the boy asked.

Kaoru didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide open and she just couldn't believe it.

She blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. However, she wasn't.

The boy scowled. "Hey, I asked you a question."

"And why the hell should I answer to you?" Kaoru snapped.

"It was just a simple question. So answer it."

"No way; besides, you aren't even worth enough for me to answer to you."

The boy scowled and walked closer to Kaoru until his face was in front of hers. "Hey, are you gay or something?"

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed in anger. "How the hell did you come up with that?!"

"Chill, will you?" the boy said. "I was just asking since you were staring at me and you're a boy and everything."

 _He thinks I'm a boy…_ Kaoru thought.

"I am not gay, man," Kaoru said. "I'm fricken straight!"

"So you're into girls then?" the boy asked.

Kaoru growled. "No!"

"Then you're bi?"

"No!"

"W-What…? Then which is it then?!"

"I'm a girl, you baka!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

That's when Kaoru felt something move on her breasts. Apparently it was the boy's hand! He was moving one of Kaoru's breasts very gently.

"Hey, what do you know?" the boy said. "You really are a girl."

Kaoru was absolutely furious and before the boy could say anything else, she immediately kicked where men feared the most and received a punch in the stomach.

The boy grunted and fell onto his knees on the ground.

Luckily for them, they weren't causing a commotion since they were near the skate park and the rest of the kids and parents already went home, leaving the skate park empty except for Kaoru and the boy.

"You…! You're such a fricken pervert!" Kaoru shouted. "You're a baka too! Fricken damn baka! You're a fricken damn baka, Butch!"

That's when Kaoru immediately regretted saying that. She covered her mouth as Butch looked at her in shock…or was it anger?

The boy somehow immediately recovered from the kick and punch that Kaoru delivered to him since he slowly got up.

As he slowly got up, Kaoru just stood there.

The boy glared at Kaoru. "How the hell do you know that name?"

Kaoru backed away, but the boy immediately grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Let me go, damn it!" Kaoru yelled.

"Not until you tell me how you know that name!" he yelled back.

Kaoru didn't know what to tell him; after all, if he really was Butch and she told him, he'd know who Buttercup is.

"I…I overheard it," Kaoru lied.

The boy frowned. "You're lying… I can tell."

 _What the hell?_ Kaoru thought. _Was it really that obvious?_

The boy shook his head. "No, it's not obvious."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. _It's like he's reading my mind…!_

The boy smirked. He pulled Kaoru closer to him until their faces were face-to-face with each other.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone but I just can't put my finger on it…" the boy said as he gazed into her eyes.

 _Crap_ , Kaoru thought. _What do I do now…?_

As Kaoru thought that, she gazed into his eyes; light green eyes met with dark green eyes.

After a couple of seconds, the boy soon released his grip on Kaoru's arm. Kaoru immediately took this chance to run away and she did.

 _Damn it_ , Kaoru thought as she was running away until she was finally away from the boy's sight. She glanced back to see if the boy followed her; he didn't. So she calmed down and started walking towards her house.

_Was that really Butch and if it was…doesn't that mean that the Rowdyruff Boys are back?_

When Kaoru finally arrived at her house, she immediately went upstairs and into her room. She lay down on the bed and sighed.

_But the strangest part of it is that for some reason, I don't feel all worried or angry… Somehow, I feel kinda happy…_

As Kaoru thought this, she smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

The boy sighed and walked away from where he bumped into the girl. He glanced back to see if she somehow came back, but she didn't.

_That girl reminds me of someone…but I just can't put my finger on it._

With this, the boy shrugged and sighed.

He looked at the sky.

 _Nothing has really changed that much_ , the boy thought. _The sky's still the same… And the city's sure a lot quieter right now… It's pretty weird, seeing how it used to be all noisy cause of all the attacks._

The boy sighed. _I wonder what happened to mom…_

The boy smirked. _He's probably at the zoo right now…_

The boy chuckled and sighed after he stopped chuckling.

_Boomer had better gotten the right video game… Last time, he got the wrong candy and Brick had to get it himself!_

He continued to walk towards a house that was slightly beat down. However, it had two floors now.

The boy looked at the house for a bit. _Things sure have changed…_

The boy entered through the door and closed it. He noticed that an orange haired boy was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

The orange haired boy had a red cap on his head. He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans. The shirt was plain, no pattern or anything on it; it was just plain red.

The orange haired boy glanced at the boy who entered the house.

He grinned. "Welcome home, Butch. Where were you?"

Butch smirked. "I just went for a walk, that's it."

Butch went upstairs and into his room. He lay down on his bed. His first thought came to the girl he bumped into earlier.

_That face and hairstyle… I feel like I've met her before… Strange part is: I just met her today. And the weird part is that she knew my Rowdyruff Boy name…_

The boy tried to come up with possibilities of how she knew his Rowdyruff Boy name, but every time he did, he'd groan and think that it wasn't possible.

Finally the boy gave up and sighed. _Oh well… Maybe I'll find out how she knew my Rowdyruff Boy name someday…_

* * *

The orange haired boy sighed and continued reading his book. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and the orange haired boy glanced at the doorway to see who's at the door.

A boy with blonde messy hair entered and closed the door, looking happy. He was holding a game and handed it to the orange haired boy.

"Well, Brick?" the blonde haired boy asked, smiling. "Did I get the right game?"

Brick looked at the game and read the title and looked at the back.

He looked at the blonde haired boy and nodded. "Yeah; you got the right game, Boomer."

Boomer smiled an ever wider smile. "Cool!"

Boomer then went upstairs and into his room.

Brick sighed as he heard Boomer close the door. Brick continued to read his book as he placed the video game next to him.

Just then, someone opened the door.

Brick was annoyed; for one thing, he kept on getting interrupted in his book, especially since it was getting good too.

"I'm home, mojo!" Mojo said as he entered his house. When he closed it and saw Brick, his eyes went wide.

He blinked a couple of times. "B-Brick, mojo…?"

Brick glared at the monkey. "What's it to ya, monkey?"

Now Brick was getting pissed off; after all, he got interrupted in his reading two times already so it's no surprise that he'd get angry at the third time as well.

Mojo flinched as Brick continued to glare at him.

"Is it really you, mojo…?" Mojo managed to say.

Brick nodded as he continued reading his book.

"Where are Boomer and Butch at, mojo…?" Mojo asked.

Brick, still reading his book, pointed his finger towards the ceiling.

"Are they upstairs, mojo?" Mojo asked.

Brick nodded as he continued to read his book.

Mojo nodded. "So why were you boys gone in the first place, mojo?"

This caused Brick to flinch. He placed a bookmark at the page he was reading and closed the book. He picked up the video game next to him, along with the book he was reading, and stood up.

He looked at Mojo. "Does it really matter that much ? After all, we're back, aren't we?"

Mojo nodded. "I guess so, mojo…"

Brick sighed and started going up the stairs until Mojo called him.

"Where are you going, mojo?" Mojo asked.

Brick looked at Mojo. "I'm going to my room. I can't read since you're bothering me."

As Brick said that, he went upstairs and into his room.

Brick left the door open and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and continued reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: told ya it was a bit pervy! :3
> 
> Kaoru: BUTCH! I OUTTA KILL U! *chasing Butch*
> 
> Butch: what the...?! Kaoru-chan, why are you chasing me?! *running away*
> 
> Kaoru: AIN'T IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH?! U HAVING TO FLIP MY SKIRT AND U HAD TO GO AND TOUCH MY...! GRRR!
> 
> Butch: but u gotta admit, for a girl who plays sports a lot, u sure haf a big cup! wat r ya, a C-cup? ^.^
> 
> Kaoru: *blushing* PERVERT!
> 
> me: -_-'l| now i know for sure that RRB Butch is a pervert, but i never would've guessed that RRBZ Butch was a perv as well...
> 
> Kaoru: *finally catches up to him and hits him on the head*
> 
> Butch: OWWW! *stops running and rubs his head*
> 
> Kaoru: *stops running as well* serves u rite!
> 
> me: hey, weren't u gonna kill him or sumthin?
> 
> Kaoru: nah; i already hurted him enough in the fanfic.
> 
> me: good point! anywayz, go ahead and review pplz! ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO EVERYONE WHO READ marinav92'S REVIEW ABOUT ME COPYING THE PROLOGUE OF A Dark Lover, I DIDN'T OKAY? THE ONLY SIMILAR PART IN THERE IS THAT BUTCH READS HER MIND!
> 
> (OF COURSE, I HAD TO GO CHECK HOW IT WAS LIKE THE PROLOGUE SINCE I HAVENT READ IT IN A LONG TIME!)
> 
> THERE'S A REASON HOW BUTCH CAN READ HER MIND!
> 
> but i cant tell u or else i 'll ruin one of the later chapters! :3
> 
> me: oh, and the RRBZ's name are gonna be changed and they'll be in japanese
> 
> Kaoru: yeah yea; u said enough already! now on with the fanfic!
> 
> me: hey! that's my line! anywayz, on with the fanfic! ^.^
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l|

The months of summer vacation was finally over and it was time for school.

Kaoru heard her alarm clock ring and instead of waking up, she groaned and covered her face with her pillow to muffle out the sound of the ringing.

That's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she managed to say before she fell asleep again.

"Kaoru Matsubara, do you want to be late to the first day of school?" Kaoru's mom scolded. She immediately took the pillow off of Kaoru's face.

Kaoru, still asleep, used her hand to search for the pillow. When she couldn't, she opened her eyes to meet the eyes of her mom.

She was smiling, but Kaoru could obviously see that she was angry.

"Kaoru, if you don't hurry to eat your breakfast, get dressed, and get prepared, I'll force you to wear a skirt," her mother threatened. However, she was still smiling as she said this though.

Kaoru, now fully awake, immediately got ready and went downstairs to go eat breakfast.

Kaoru immediately ate everything quickly, in order for her to be on time.

"Whoa, Kaoru, why are you eating so fast?" Dai teased as he grinned.

Kaoru glared at Dai. "Shut up, Dai. I'm gonna be late for school, that's all."

Kaoru finished her breakfast and soon got her things ready.

"Mom, where's my skateboard?" Kaoru shouted.

"It's right here, dear," Kaoru's mother said as she handed the skateboard to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks!"

She ran out the door and started skateboarding towards the school.

Dai frowned but then smiled.

"Dai, why were you frowning earlier?" his little brother, Shou, asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dai said.

 _I'm just happy that the old Kaoru is back_ , Dai thought.

* * *

Kaoru finally arrived at the school.

 _New school means a new school year_ , Kaoru thought.

Kaoru entered through the gates of the school and looked around to find where you're supposed to get your schedule at.

However, Kaoru wasn't familiar with this school just yet so she didn't know where to find it at.

As she wandered around the halls, many of the older girls had their sights on her. Since Kaoru was wearing baggy clothes, many people thought she was a boy and not a girl.

Luckily for her, her friends, Momoko and Miyako, both go to the same high school as her. The three girls were going to be in freshman year A.K.A the first year of high school.

Now Kaoru didn't like school, especially high school. All the drama and such; Kaoru probably might not be able to handle it. However, Kaoru knows she'll somehow get through the whole thing about high school drama.

And hopefully, she won't have to experience it in her first year of high school.

In fact, Kaoru was hoping that she wouldn't have to experience it at all!

However, she knew that someday, she'd have to face all the drama and such.

Kaoru eventually found where you're supposed to get your schedule and got it.

Kaoru looked at her schedule to see what classes she had.

For 1st period, she had Ms. Hanoka for math.

For 2nd period, she had Mr. Winters for chemistry.

Kaoru frowned at the name: Mr. Winters.

 _He's probably some foreigner_ , Kaoru thought.

Kaoru didn't even bother to look at the rest of her schedule. She held onto it as she walked towards her first period class.

Kaoru hoped that the teacher wasn't there yet. She was still slightly sleepy so she wanted to take a quick nap.

When she arrived at the classroom, it was empty.

She grinned and quickly took a seat near the window in one of the middle rows. Kaoru then rested her head on her arms and fell asleep with her face facing towards the window.

However, a boy came into the classroom as well.

He didn't bother to even look at Kaoru who had her head down.

He placed his backpack on the floor near the desk he chose to sit at. The desk he chose: two seats away from Kaoru, while still being in the same row.

The boy glanced at Kaoru and saw that she was wearing a hat. He also saw that she was wearing baggy clothes so he figured that he was a boy.

 _Oh well, I might as well make friends with him_ , the boy thought.

The boy walked over to Kaoru and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Yo," the boy said.

Kaoru didn't reply back; after all, she was asleep.

"Hello?" the boy asked. He frowned slightly when Kaoru didn't reply back again.

"Dude, hello?" the boy asked again, getting irritated with Kaoru.

Before the boy could say anything else, the bell rang so he immediately went back to the seat where he sat at earlier.

Kaoru, however, was still asleep and no one seemed to notice that she was sleeping until the teacher came by and patted her on the head.

"Ms. Matsubara," the teacher said.

Kaoru slowly woke up. She yawned as she woke up and looked at the teacher. Kaoru, still half-asleep didn't know whether she was dreaming or not.

"Ms. Matsubara!" the teacher scolded. "Class has started and you're already asleep? Have you no shame?"

"I'm sorry, what…?" Kaoru asked, still half-asleep.

The boy who had greeted her earlier was now annoyed. So when the teacher walked towards the front of the class, he immediately threw an eraser at Kaoru's face.

Kaoru was furious. She was fully awake now.

"Will you wake up already?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Alright, who threw that eraser?" she yelled.

"You know, you shouldn't even be sleeping in class…"

The boy and Kaoru looked at each other.

"What the…?" the boy muttered.

"I know you!" Kaoru and the boy yelled, pointing at each other.

 _This is the same girl I met a couple months ago_ , the boy thought.

"You pervert!" Kaoru shouted.

"Hey, you're the one that cross-dresses!" the boy exclaimed back. "So it's not surprising that you'd be gay!"

"What the hell? I'm not gay! You're the one that's probably gay!"

"What? I'm straight, okay?"

"Enough!" the teacher yelled.

That had shut Kaoru and the boy up; although, it didn't shut up the giggles and chuckles coming from the girls and boys in their classroom.

"Ms. Matsubara, Mr. Takashi, I'm very disappointed in you two," the teacher announced. "Luckily, since today is the first day, I'm letting you two off the hook. But next time, you two won't be so lucky."

Kaoru and the boy nodded and gulped nervously.

Kaoru glanced at the boy. He still had the same hairstyle and eyes.

_But the question is if he's really Butch…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah; btw Takashi is the RRBZ's LAST name, okay? i dont want to get anyone confused
> 
> Butch: what the hell? why'e do you choose Takashi?! why can't it be in english?!
> 
> me: cuz i wanna try using japanese names :3
> 
> Butch: -_-'l|
> 
> me: oh, ur name means violent ot warrior or sumthin... i forgot...
> 
> Butch: -_-'l| what...?
> 
> Kaoru: wow i feel sry for u...
> 
> Butch: really? u do Kaoru-chan? *trying to hug her*
> 
> Kaoru: *hits him on the head* DONT ACT SO FAMILIAR WITH ME!
> 
> Butch: ow, that hurts...
> 
> me: *sighs* ahh, love...
> 
> Kaoru: what did u say...?!
> 
> me: oh, nothing! anywayz, plz review pplz! XP


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh and all the japanese names i choose for the RRBZ are all random! so if they're used in a manga or an anime u guys know or even a book, it's just a plain coincidence, okay? REMEMBER, I CHOSE IT RANDOMLY!
> 
> Kaoru: yeah; in the T section!
> 
> me: well i wanted them to have the same letter for their first name!
> 
> Kaoru: jeez... watever...
> 
> me: anywayz, this chapter is like sumwhere between 3.5 and 4 pages! btw, 3.5 also means 3 and a half.
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l| why make it so long...?
> 
> me: well, at first i thought it was SHORT, but i was WRONG so when i check it over, it was 3.5 pages but then i added sum more stuff so now it's sumwhere between 3.5 and 4 pages :3
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* do u haf anything else u need to say...?
> 
> me: oh yeah, one more thing: if u guys saw that i made any mistakes in here, don't blame me... blame the copy & paste thing. -_-'l|
> 
> Kaoru: okay... anything else?
> 
> me: wat is wrong with u today...?
> 
> Kaoru: i just want this chapter over with already... plus, why did u hafta pair me up with fricken BUTCH?!
> 
> Butch: wat's wrong with being paired up with me?
> 
> Kaoru: ur a pervert!
> 
> Butch: -_-'l| um, okay...
> 
> me: okay... :3 i was gonna expect a fight between them, but i guess i was wrong! anywayz, go ahead and read!

The teacher was already explaining about what they'll be doing and Kaoru was already bored. She kept on looking out the window whenever the teacher was talking. When Kaoru sighed and the teacher heard it, she came over and patted Kaoru on the head with her yardstick.

The teacher known as Ms. Hanoka raised an eyebrow when Kaoru looked at the teacher. Kaoru then smiled nervously as Ms. Hanoka was still raising her eyebrow.

Ms. Hanoka didn't say anything. She just sighed once and walked back to the front of the class.

Kaoru looked out the window again to see if anything interesting was going on outside. However, there wasn't.

 _I'm so bored_ , Kaoru thought. _I'd wish a monster would hurry up and appear already; staying in class is so boring…_

That's when Kaoru was tapped on the shoulder by someone next to her. She handed Kaoru a piece of paper and Kaoru read it.

The note said: Do you like that hottie over there?

Kaoru had a confused look on her face as she frowned. She wrote: I'm not interested in relationships.

She handed the paper back to the girl next to her. The girl wrote something and handed the note back to Kaoru when Ms. Hanoka wasn't looking.

The note said: You aren't? But this is high school! Wait, you are a GIRL, right?

Kaoru wrote: Of course I'm a girl! And no, I'm not! Besides, I don't see any "hottie" around here!

Kaoru handed the note back to the girl. The girl wrote something down and handed it back to Kaoru.

The note said: Oh, so I was right! You ARE a girl! Anyway, I'm talking about the boy you were arguing with earlier! Isn't he HOT?

Kaoru frowned and glanced at the boy. He looked as bored as Kaoru was and since he didn't have the window seat, he was playing with his pencil by twirling it around on his fingers.

Kaoru wrote: No way; he is NOT hot.

 _Wait a minute, why am I even replying back to her about that guy?!_ Kaoru thought. Kaoru crumpled the piece of paper as she looked at the girl sitting next to her.

Kaoru shook her head. Obviously, the girl understood that she didn't like the boy.

When Ms. Hanoka stepped out of the room, Kaoru got up and threw the piece of paper into the recycling bin and went to go sit back down in her seat before Ms. Hanoka reentered the classroom.

* * *

It was soon lunch and Kaoru was trying to find Miyako and Momoko outside. They were sitting on a bench and were obviously talking about something.

When Kaoru arrived there, she saw Momoko grinning at her.

"What…?" Kaoru asked. She sat down between the two of them.

"C'mon Kaoru," Momoko said. "Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"You know what we're talking about, right Miyako?" Momoko asked.

Miyako nodded in agreement.

"I seriously don't know what the hell you guys are talking about," Kaoru said in annoyance.

"You know, is it true that you like Takeshi?" Momoko asked.

Kaoru had a confused look on her face. "Who the hell is Takeshi?"

Momoko and Miyako blinked.

"You don't know who Takeshi is?!" Momoko exclaimed. "Kaoru, did you even hear about the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Kaoru asked, getting annoyed by the minute. Obviously, she wanted Momoko to cut to the chase, but knowing Momoko, she might not.

Momoko groaned as Miyako shook her head.

"What rumor?" Kaoru repeated.

"You know, the rumor about you liking Takeshi," Momoko said.

"How the hell is that even true?" Kaoru yelled. "I don't even know who the hell Takeshi is!"

"Takeshi's my older brother, even though we're in the same grade."

Kaoru turned around to see a boy that had blonde messy hair with blue eyes. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans.

 _What the…? Isn't this guy…Boomer?!_ Kaoru thought. Kaoru glanced at Miyako and Momoko and saw that their expressions on their faces were the exact same thing as hers.

"T-Takeshi's your older brother…?" Kaoru muttered.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he is. I'm Takumi Takashi; nice to meet ya."

The three girls nodded.

Miyako stood up and bowed to Takumi. "I'm Miyako Gotokuji; nice to meet you, Takashi-san."

Takumi chuckled. "Yeah, well, call me by my first name, okay?"

Miyako nodded as Takumi sighed.

"Anyway, have you seen Takeshi?" Takumi asked. He glanced at Kaoru. "Hey, you have 1st period with him, don't you?"

Kaoru looked confused. "Who the hell is Takeshi?"

"I just told you. He's my older brother."

"I know that! I meant what does he look like?"

Takumi thought for a moment. "Uh, well, he has dark green eyes and well, for his hairstyle, it's a cowlick with part of his hair covering his right eye."

Kaoru flinched and felt like she was gonna explode with anger. "You mean that baka is your fricken older brother?!"

Takumi, who was smiling and not at all affected by Kaoru's temper, nodded.

"Takumi-san, aren't you scared of Kaoru?" Miyako asked.

Takumi shook his head. "No, I'm used to this with Takeshi."

"Kaoru, why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Momoko asked.

"Cause that fricken baka…!" Kaoru said. She groaned loudly and clenched her fists. "Stupid baka…"

"Oh, there you are, Takumi," a boy said as he was approaching Takumi, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Takeo," Takumi said. "Where's Takeshi?"

"Oh, he's coming," Takeo said. He wore a red jacket with the number 1 on the back. He was also wearing red tennis shoes along with black baggy jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He had orange messy hair that somehow got managed into a ponytail of some sort. And to top it off, he wore a red cap that was placed backwards on his head.

Kaoru glanced at Momoko and she practically had hearts in her eyes, meaning that Momoko's fallen in love…again.

 _Doesn't she even realize that that's probably Brick?!_ Kaoru thought. Kaoru glanced at Miyako and they both sighed, knowing that soon enough, they'll have to mend Momoko's broken heart again.

 _It's really amazing that Momoko is still like this_ , Kaoru thought. _Even though it's been a year, you'd think her obsession over boys would be over already!_

That's when Takeshi appeared behind the two of them. He glanced at Kaoru.

"Well, what do ya know?" Takeshi said. "It's Ms. C-cup."

Kaoru turned immediately angry and began to chase after Takeshi and maybe even beat him up when Miyako and Momoko stopped her.

Momoko and Miyako shook their heads.

"Kaoru-san, you could get into trouble," Miyako whispered.

Momoko nodded. "It's only the first day of school and I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't want to know that you got into trouble already."

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said. "Hey, what do you mean by 'already'?"

Momoko laughed nervously. "Uh, you know what? I, uh, gotta go. Bye Kaoru!"

Momoko immediately left Kaoru and Miyako, heading towards the lunchroom.

Kaoru was glad she wasn't alone though. For one thing, she didn't want to be along with Takeshi. After all, from Kaoru's point of view, he _is_ a pervert.

Kaoru glanced at Miyako and saw that she was talking to Takumi. Miyako nodded a couple of times and she stood up, walking away with Takumi.

"Wait, Miyako, where are you going?" Kaoru asked, trying not to sound so worried about being alone with Takeshi.

"I'm going to my next class with Takumi-san," Miyako said as she smiled. "Apparently, we have the same classes together after lunch."

"Yeah, so since our next class is music class, I thought if it'd be okay if I can hear Miyako play the piano," Takumi said as he smiled as well.

Kaoru sighed. "Okay, okay; go ahead."

"See you later Kaoru-san," Miyako said as she and Takumi walked away.

Now Kaoru was alone with Takeshi, something that Kaoru _wasn't_ hoping for.

Takeshi sat down next to Kaoru as he sighed. "So…uh, what are you doing after school's over?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that, pervert?" Kaoru asked angrily.

Takeshi glared at her angrily. "I'm no pervert. I was only trying to see if you were really a girl or not." Takeshi thought for a second before he continued. "Besides, you're probably a guy who got breast implants or whatever they call them."

Kaoru was furious and wanted to beat the hell out of him. She was going to, but there were teachers either somewhere near them so Kaoru couldn't. After all, the Professor and her parents would scold her for that. Not to mention Momoko and Miyako would scold her as well.

Kaoru didn't want that so she ignored what Takeshi said.

"Look, I'm a girl, okay?" Kaoru said, already annoyed by what he said earlier. "I'm not a boy; I'm a fricken girl!"

"Then show me proof," Takeshi said.

"W-What…?" Kaoru muttered.

"You heard me," Takeshi said as he leaned his face towards Kaoru's face. Dark green eyes met with light green eyes once again. "Show me proof."

Kaoru just stayed still, only looking into his eyes as he stared into hers. In fact, it looked like they were about to kiss. She soon felt her face turn red, which she was hoping it wasn't! After all, she doesn't want him to think the rumors about them were true; that is, if he even heard it yet.

So to be sure that if she was actually blushing, Kaoru then frowned and slapped him on his cheek to be sure that he didn't see her blushing.

Takeshi rubbed his cheek and felt the sting of it just by his own hand touching it.

"You didn't need to slap me," Takeshi said.

"The only reason I slapped you is cause you're such a pervert!" Kaoru said. Before Kaoru could say anything else, a couple of girls had walked up to Takeshi. Kaoru could tell that even though it was only the first day, they were already crushing on him.

Kaoru didn't like romance scenes so she quickly got up and walked away.

When she looked back, Takeshi was talking with the girls. When Kaoru was no longer looked back at Takeshi, she felt someone looking at her, but she decided to ignore it.

 _But why do I feel so sad inside?_ Kaoru thought. _Besides, this guy is probably Butch for all I know. But still…why do I feel so sad?_

Kaoru heard the bell ring so she headed towards her next class.

* * *

When Kaoru entered the classroom, she felt the stares of many girls looking at her; of course, they were either giving her a death glare, a glare, or just staring at her.

Kaoru couldn't tell so she just shrugged it off as she sat down in a seat in the third row with, once again, a window seat.

She smirked. It looks like I get another good seat again!

Of course, as soon as she was done thinking that, she heard squeals from girls in the room-except for her.

Kaoru sighed. _Crap_ , she thought. _Why can't I have the same classes as Momoko and Miyako again? It's less fun without those two around._

Kaoru glanced at the doorway and glared at the boy walking towards the sear next to her. Apparently, the boy just smirked in reply.

"Takashi, you're not gonna sit there…are you?" Kaoru growled.

Takeshi smirked. "Well, maybe I am, Kaoru. Got a problem with that? And what's up with you calling me by my last name anyway?"

Before Kaoru could reply back, the girls that squealed earlier gasped and walked up to Takeshi, immediately asking him to sit near one of them.

"Ladies, ladies, just calm down," Takeshi said.

"So that's how you say to calm them down?" Kaoru said. She smirked. "That won't work, you baka."

"Hag," Takeshi muttered.

"What did ya call me, _pervert_?!"

"You heard what I called you; a hag, that's what; and an ugly one at that too!"

"You baka… That's what hag practically means; oh, but I guess you wouldn't know that since you don't have a brain in there!"

"What? Are you saying that I'm not smart?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

"Hag!"

"Pervert!"

"Gay!"

"You're the one that's gay!"

"Crossdresser!"

"You know, you fricken-"

"Just what are you arguing over?"

Takeshi and Kaoru looked at the woman who said that. She had a smile on her face; only thing is, she didn't look so happy.

"Now, how about you two sit down…?" the teacher said as she was still smiling.

Kaoru and Takeshi nodded as they sat down.

"Good, now let's begin class!" the teacher happily exclaimed.

Kaoru glanced around the room and saw that most of the students were talking about something; also, they kept on glancing at her and Takeshi.

 _Crap_ , Kaoru thought. _Stupid rumors… The both of us just made the rumors even worse now… That is, if he even_ knows _about the rumors…_

Kaoru looked at Takeshi. Takeshi noticed that he looked at her so he grinned. She frowned and looked out the window, leaving Takeshi with a confused look upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: okay, so this is the RRBZ's name so u guys dont get confused!
> 
> Butch is Takeshi
> 
> Brick is Takeo
> 
> Boomer is Takumi
> 
> and their last name is Takashi
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* see? u R a pervert!
> 
> Butch: i am NOT a pervert! dejiko, change my personality in ur story, will u?!
> 
> me: why? :3
> 
> Butch: so Kaoru-chan won't call me a pervert! .
> 
> Kaoru: *hits Butch on the head* DAMMIT BUTCH! I TOLD U NOT TO ACT SO FAMILIAR WITH ME!
> 
> Butch: owwwww! Kaoru, why do u gotta hit me so hard?
> 
> Kaoru: it's for ur own good!
> 
> me: don't start fighting now u two... ur gonna wreck sumthin sooner or later! anywayz, plz review! ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butch: dejiko...PLZ CHANGE MY PERSONALITY!
> 
> me: no way! ppl luv it! plus, it makes the fanfic great! XDD
> 
> Butch: DDX
> 
> Kaoru: *hits Butch on the head* stupid baka
> 
> Butch: ow! that hurts Kaoru-chan!
> 
> Kaoru: DAMMIT BUTCH! I SAID NOT TO ACT SO FAMILIAR WITH ME! *starts chasing Butch*
> 
> Butch: *runs away*
> 
> me: wow... be careful not to break anything you two! plz go ahead and read! ^.^

A week has passed since the first day of school started. Takumi and Miyako were getting along just fine. Takeo, however, being Momoko's new love, had noticed that Momoko was getting a bit crazy for him but unlike the other boys Momoko had fallen for during middle school, Takeo didn't ignore her or say anything bad to her. Instead, he treated her very well.

Kaoru and Takeshi on the other hand…weren't getting along so well. Ever since the first day of school, these two have been fighting and what makes it even worse is that they have all of the same classes together!

Also, the rumors about Kaoru and Takeshi kept on getting worse, like Kaoru and Takeshi are dating but are arguing so no one would think they're going out or anything.

"Damn those stupid rumors," Kaoru muttered as she walked towards her school.

Kaoru, not being much of a morning person, apparently forgot to bring her skateboard with her so she had to walk.

When Kaoru finally arrived at the school, she caught glimpses that many girls were glaring at her.

 _Why do people think those stupid rumors are true?_ Kaoru thought. _Who the hell started those rumors anyway?!_

Kaoru sighed and walked towards her first period class and sat down in the same seat she's been sitting in for the past few months. All of the teachers announced that the seats they were sitting in from the first day of school would be their assigned seat from now on until the second semester starts.

Kaoru was glad for this. After all, it'd mean she wouldn't have to sit next to Takeshi.

She looked out the window and sighed.

 _That feeling I had during the summer…_ Kaoru thought. _What happened to it…? Ever since school started…I haven't even felt like that… Not even once!_

Kaoru groaned. _Just what is wrong with me…?_

"What's with you groaning already?"

Kaoru looked to see who talked. When she saw who it was, she frowned.

"None of your business, baka," Kaoru said.

Takeshi smirked. "I bet you probably didn't get any sleep last night…" He looked at Kaoru seductively and leaned his face towards Kaoru's. "Or…could it be because of those rumors…?"

"Will you quit it, you baka?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You're going to make those rumors even worse than they already are!"

"Oh…? How…?"

"Cause you're being all seductive with me!"

Kaoru slapped him. Takeshi rubbed his cheek.

"That hurts, you know," Takeshi muttered.

"Whatever, you baka," Kaoru muttered as she continued to look out the window again.

Takeshi sighed as he went to go sit back down in his seat. He glanced at Kaoru.

 _Weird_ , Takeshi thought. _This chick is plain weird. All girls would be blushing madly if I did that to them._ Takeshi sighed. _This girl is so weird… Sometimes it makes me think if she even_ is _a girl!_

Takeshi sighed again and saw that the door had closed, meaning that someone witnessed whatever happened between the two of them.

Takeshi got up and saw that no one was there, but he heard footsteps running away, meaning that someone or some people were there.

He smirked. _Whatever… It doesn't really matter if they saw anyway. They're just fricken rumors._

He went to go sit back down in his seat again.

When he sat back down, the bell rang, signaling for people to go to their first period class. The room was suddenly filled with the students, but not just any students; female students. They immediately surrounded Takeshi, each asking him to go out with him, or to get his number or to get his e-mail address and so on.

Kaoru glanced at them and scoffed. _Pathetic…_

Kaoru sighed. _But if it's so pathetic…why does my chest hurt then…?_

Kaoru looked out the window. _Oh well…_

Pretty soon, the class settled down and the teacher entered the classroom. Kaoru was still looking out the window though while Takeshi was twirling his pencil around on his fingers.

"Alright class," Ms. Hanoka announced. "We're having after-school activities starting next week."

As soon as Kaoru heard that, she looked towards the teacher.

"So please sign up during lunch-"

"Hey, when do we sign up?" Takeshi and Kaoru said as they stood up. They looked at each other and frowned.

"I don't think a chick like you should even be playing sports," Takeshi said as he smirked. "After all, boys are more superior."

"Oh yeah…?" Kaoru asked, smirking as well. "Is that a challenge, Takashi?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… And why are you calling me by my last name?!"

"You don't deserve for me to call you by your first name."

"Oh yeah…? Then I'll start calling you Matsubara from now on!"

"See if I care! Besides, I'll whoop your ass in sports!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I guess that's a challenge then, Matsubara!"

"Fine, but don't start crying when I whoop your ass!"

Takeshi smirked. "Not unless I whoop your ass first, Matsubara!"

"Um, will you two please sit down…?" Ms. Hanoka asked.

"I guess you being a girl will probably have a disadvantage against me," Takeshi said, still smirking.

"You're sexist, you know that!" Kaoru said.

"At least I'm not a cross dresser!"

"Will you two please settle down…?" Ms. Hanoka asked.

"Pervert!" Kaoru yelled.

"Cross dresser!"

"Will you two settle down, damn it?!" Ms. Hanoka yelled.

The room was silent, no one speaking a word. Takeshi and Kaoru both looked at Ms. Hanoka and sweat dropped, knowing that they were indeed in trouble.

"Ms. Matsubara, Mr. Takashi, I'll need to talk to the both of you after class, alright?" Ms. Hanoka said, glaring at them.

Takeshi and Kaoru nodded and gulped nervously.

"Now please sit down in your seats," Ms. Hanoka said clammy this time.

Kaoru and Takeshi sat down, knowing that they were both in trouble.

"Now, before I was interrupted, you'll be able to sign up during lunch today," Ms. Hanoka said.

Kaoru and Takeshi sighed and glared at each other.

 _This is his fault_ , Kaoru thought.

 _This is her fault_ , Takeshi thought.

* * *

Soon the bell rang, signaling that it was passing period for students to go to their 2nd period class.

Kaoru and Takeshi both got up quickly to leave unnoticed, but they were stopped when Ms. Hanoka called them.

They both sighed and went towards her desk, glaring at each other in the process.

Ms. Hanoka sighed. "Now look you two, you've been fighting every single day ever since the first day of school started. Not to mention that you've been fighting in your other classes as well." She slammed her hands down on the desk, causing Kaoru and Takeshi to flinch in the process.

"I'm sick of it," Ms. Hanoka said. "And the rest of your teachers are sick of it as well. So until you two stop arguing, you'll have clean up duty in this class every day, after school."

"What…?" Kaoru and Takeshi yelled.

"Why…?" Kaoru asked. "It isn't my fault! It's this ass's fault!"

"Oh, says the girl that cross dresses," Takeshi said, rolling his eyes. "Look, it's her fault."

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is!"

Ms. Hanoka slammed her hands on the desk again, causing them to shut up. She wrote something down on two pieces of paper and handed them to Kaoru and Takeshi.

"That's in case you two are late for 2nd period," Ms. Hanoka said, continuing to get two more pieces of paper out and writing something on them as well.

When she was done, she handed it to them. "That's for your 'after-school detention'."

"Detention?!" Kaoru and Takeshi exclaimed.

"Yes," Ms. Hanoka said. "Clean up duty is detention, seeing how I don't want you two to be bored as time passes."

The bell rang, signaling that 2nd period has already started.

"Go on, you two may leave," Ms. Hanoka said.

Kaoru and Takeshi sighed and left, glaring at each other in the process.

"It's your fault," Takeshi said.

"Mine…?" Kaoru said. "It's obviously yours!"

Kaoru started to speed up her walking so she was ahead of Takeshi.

Takeshi frowned and he sped up as well, so he was now in front of Kaoru.

This process kept continuing until they both ran. Soon, they reached their 2nd period class. They entered and handed the notes to the teacher.

They sat down in their assigned seats. Apparently, some of the students in class were glancing back at them, seeing how they both entered into the classroom together.

Kaoru sighed and looked out the window.

_Could this day get any worse…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah! now i'm gonna go type the next chapter rite now so yeah! ^.^
> 
> Butch: *still running away*
> 
> Kaoru: DAMMIT BUTCH! GET BACK HERE! *still chasing him*
> 
> me: my gosh... you two are still at it? *sweat drops* uhh, anywayz...
> 
> *SUMTHIN BREAKS*
> 
> Butch & Kaoru: oops...
> 
> me: -_-'l| u two are paying for that u know...
> 
> Butch & Kaoru: *laughs nervously* PLZ REVIEW WHILE WE RUN AWAY! *starts running away*
> 
> me: get back here you two! DX


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hehehe... Kaoru's gonna kill me for this...
> 
> Kaoru: u finally finished it, huh? lemme see!
> 
> me: *hands chapter 6 to her*
> 
> Kaoru: *reads chapter 6 and blushes madly* DEJIKO...!
> 
> me: told ya... *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *chases after me* WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!
> 
> me: PLZ GO AHEAD AS I RUN AWAY FROM KAORU FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIFE!

School was over, meaning that it was time for detention for Kaoru and Takeshi.

As soon as they entered, Ms. Hanoka handed them the broom and spray bottle, along with paper towels.

She handed Kaoru the keys. "Here you go."

"What's this for?" Kaoru asked as she took the spray bottle and paper towels Ms. Hanoka handed her.

"For locking the classroom door after you two leave."

"Oh…"

"Yes. Now, Ms. Matsubara, you'll work on cleaning the whiteboards. Mr. Takashi, you'll be sweeping the floor."

She then headed towards the door. "Bye!"

She left the room. Kaoru started washing the whiteboard as Takeshi swept the floor.

"Damn it," Takeshi muttered as he stopped sweeping. _This should be women's work, not men's work._

Kaoru glanced at Takeshi. "Takashi, stop slacking off, will you?"

Takeshi sighed as he started sweeping the floor again. "Hey, can we switch?"

Kaoru stopped wiping the whiteboard and looked at Takeshi. "Why…?"

"Cause…I said so."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she took the broom out of Takeshi's hands and gave him the paper towel and spray bottle.

Takeshi started to wash the whiteboard as Kaoru swept the floor.

She sighed. _Damn… If I transformed into Buttercup, this'd be easier… But since_ he's _here, I can't! Damn it!_

Takeshi was soon done washing the whiteboard and started washing the windows. Kaoru was still sweeping the floor.

Pretty soon, Takeshi was done. Unfortunately, Kaoru wasn't.

Takeshi smirked. "It looks like I'll be able to go home early, Matsubara."

Kaoru scowled. "No way; you're staying here with me."

"Oh…? You're not scared of the dark, are you? Or do you just want me to walk you home?"

Kaoru scowled and ran up to him so she could punch him. However, one problem: just before she was about to punch him, she was about to trip.

Seeing that she was gonna trip, Takeshi caught her. However, they both fell to the ground…with Butch on the bottom and Kaoru on top.

Kaoru felt her face turn red, since she was never in a position like that before.

What's worse was that Kaoru didn't move.

Seeing this, Takeshi smirked, causing Kaoru to shake her head and glare at him.

"Why the hell are you smirking?" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to get off of him.

Only, she couldn't. Takeshi had his arms around her waist and his legs were slightly wrapped around Kaoru's.

"You know, I kinda like this position," Takeshi said in a seductive voice. "However…" He then pulled Kaoru to his side, causing her to be on the ground as well as him. He quickly got on top of her and wrapped his legs around hers.

He smirked. "I kinda like this position better…since I'm the dominant one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaoru yelled as she tried to get him off. It was no use though, since he was stronger than her, which is really surprising.

After all, there were many guys that weren't as strong as her.

Kaoru somehow thought of Butch, since he was the first boy that she'd think of that might possibly beat her.

Kaoru, deep in her thoughts, didn't notice that Takeshi was kissing her neck.

"Kaoru, you know, for a tomboy, you have one heck of a body…" Takeshi whispered seductively in her ear.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and tried to get him off of her again. "You perverted bastard…!"

Takeshi smirked. "That won't make me stop, you know…"

"Damn you, Takashi!" Kaoru yelled.

Takeshi's hand slowly went down towards Kaoru's waist, where he felt something. He felt a belt, but what kind of a belt felt bumpy?

Takeshi stopped what he was doing and was about to ask Kaoru what it was until she hit him on the head multiple times.

When she was done, she got up and brushed the dirt off of her. "Perverted baka…"

 _Damn_ , he thought as he rubbed his head. _For a chick, she can seriously hit…_

Takeshi got up and looked at Kaoru.

"What?" Kaoru asked, glaring at him.

"Do you have a belt or something underneath your clothes?" Takeshi asked.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. After all, she couldn't tell him that she was a Powerpuff Girl.

And the thing he felt earlier was her transformation belt.

"Uh, about that…"

"Well?" Takeshi asked.

"Uh… You know, you should get going. I…I mean you're done and all but I'm not so yeah…"

Takeshi looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not leaving until you answer my question."

"Why are you so interested…?" Kaoru asked. "It's just a belt."

"If it's a fricken belt, then why did I feel a bump?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "It's nothing…"

Takeshi frowned. "You're lying…"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"How the hell do you know? It's not like you can read my mind or something…"

Takeshi smirked.

_Wait, he can't really read minds…can he?!_

Takeshi sighed and got his backpack. "I'm leaving."

"Well, good," Kaoru muttered.

"Say, today's a night of the full moon, right?"

Kaoru looked him in confusion. "Uh, yeah… Why…?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I'm just asking; that's all."

_This guy's hiding something… And I still don't know for sure if he's Butch or not…_

Takeshi left the room, leaving Kaoru to wait until he was gone out of sight.

Kaoru looked out the door and to see if he was still there. And she looked out the windows to see if he or anyone was near.

She grinned and transformed into Buttercup, yelling out: Powered Buttercup in the process.

Before you knew it, she was done with cleaning the classroom so she transformed back into her human self: Kaoru.

After all, if she left as Buttercup, there'd be fans everywhere, following her and trying to get or autograph or something.

Kaoru sighed as she placed the broom in the corner. She got her backpack and left the room, locking the room in the process.

 _What am I suppose to do with these keys…?_ Kaoru thought as she walked downstairs. _I guess I'll give it to Ms. Hanoka tomorrow…_

Kaoru walked out of the school doors and saw someone waiting for her.

She scowled as she started walking towards him.

"Why are you still here?" Kaoru asked, still scowling.

Takeshi smirked. "Cause I can."

Kaoru thought for a minute and grinned. "I get it… You like me."

"What…?" Takeshi yelled. "How the hell did you come up with that?!"

"Well, you're waiting for me. So you probably want to walk me home or something…"

Takeshi blushed. "I…I was just worried about you!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him.

Takeshi, realizing what he just said, blushed; a deep shade of red was shown on his face.

Kaoru laughed. "Dude, I was just joking…!"

Takeshi, no longer blushing, glared at her. "Damn you…"

Kaoru stopped laughing and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takeshi asked.

"My house," Kaoru said. "Duh…" She grinned. "Besides, I thought you were gonna walk me home…since you like me…"

Takeshi blushed. "I don't! Besides, who'd like someone that's gay?!"

Kaoru scowled. "I'm not gay! Besides, I don't know how you attract all those girls since you're such a pervert!"

Takeshi and Kaoru glared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Takeshi then sighed. "C'mon; let's go."

"What do ya mean?" Kaoru asked.

Takeshi looked at her and smiled. "Your home; duh… Besides, I have to walk you home… You never know what might happen to you…"

 _Is it me or did he actually…smile?!_ Kaoru thought.

Takeshi started walking away so Kaoru followed after him.

She caught up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Takeshi asked.

"Nothing," Kaoru said. "I just felt like punching you."

"I'm not a punching bag…"

Kaoru smiled. "I know."

 _She…smiled…_ Takeshi thought. _She looks pretty cute when she smiles…_

Takeshi and Kaoru kept walking in silence until Kaoru finally broke it.

"Say, you aren't _really_ gonna walk me home, are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I am," Takeshi said.

Kaoru sweat dropped. She could think of many things that'll happen if her parents see her with him.

"There isn't anything wrong with that, is it?" Takeshi asked as he smirked.

Kaoru shook her head. "No…"

Takeshi looked at her in confusion and sighed. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Why the hell are you holding my hand…?" Kaoru asked, glaring at him.

Takeshi didn't respond to her; he just kept walking without looking at her. He was walking in front of her, of course. So Kaoru couldn't see his face.

Takeshi was blushing. Kaoru was slightly blushing as well.

 _Why_ did _I grab a hold of her hand…?_ Takeshi thought.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

_I guess it's better if it's left unsaid…_

* * *

"Hey, they're holding hands…!" a girl with orange-hair asked. "I knew it was a good idea to leave them alone in the classroom together!"

"Momoko-san, are you sure this is a good idea…?" a blonde haired girl asked.

"Relax," a woman said. She smiled. "I think that those two will probably get along better now…"

Momoko and the woman looked at each other and smiled.

"And maybe love will blossom between them!" they said simultaneously.

"This is great, Ms. Hanoka!" Momoko said as she smiled.

Ms. Hanoka nodded in agreement.

The blonde haired girl sweat dropped and sighed. "Either that or things might get worse…"

"Don't worry, Miyako," Momoko said.. "Everything will be alright!"

Ms. Hanoka then took a picture of Kaoru and Takeshi holding hands. "This'll look great on the front of the school newspaper tomorrow."

Momoko nodded in agreement as Miyako sighed again.

 _Kaoru-san won't be happy when she finds out about this…_ Miyako thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *still running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *still chasing me*
> 
> Butch: *sweat drops* they've like this for a long time...
> 
> me: KAORU, WAT ABOUT BUTCH?! SHOULDN'T U BE CHASING HIM AS WELL?!
> 
> Butch: crap... *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *starts chasing Butch*
> 
> me: *sighs in relief*
> 
> Butch: *runs towards me*
> 
> me: WHY ARE YOU GOING THIS WAY, BUTCH?!
> 
> Butch: CUZ IF I'M GOING DOWN, UR GOING DOWN WITH ME!
> 
> me: DDDDX *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *chasing me and Butch* WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON U TWO...!
> 
> me: AHHH! OH AND PLZ REVIEW! AAHHHHH!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yayz! me done with this chapter! now i just hafta update my other ones... DX
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l|
> 
> me: wat?
> 
> Kaoru: i outta kill you and Butch right now...
> 
> me: ^^;; no need to be so serious about killing us...
> 
> Butch: yeah; kill her, not me!
> 
> me: HEY!
> 
> Butch: wat?
> 
> me: -_-'l|
> 
> Butch: well, it's obvious you'd lose to her in a fight...
> 
> me: i dont even know martial arts! DDX
> 
> Butch: okay...
> 
> me: *sighs* we're stalling for the chapter, u guys. XD anywayz, here's the chapter!

Kaoru sighed. _I knew this would happen…_

"Kaoru, spill it…!" her mother said, happy to know that a boy had walked her home.

"He just walked me home," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes. "That's it."

Her mother looked at her suspiciously. "Oh…? Then how come you had a boy walk you home?"

"Uh…"

"Kaoru Matsubara!"

Kaoru turned around to see her father's face. Well, not really since he was still wearing his mask, but you could tell that for some reason, he was angry…or surprised. She couldn't really tell.

"Yeah, dad…?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't tell me that this boy is your boyfriend!"

"What the hell?" Kaoru shouted. "He's not my boyfriend! He's a fricken pervert!"

Takeshi heard her from the kitchen, since he was getting a glass of water, and stormed into the living room.

He scowled. "I am not a pervert!"

"Yes you are; you perverted bastard!"

Kaoru got hit on the head by her mother.

"Kaoru Matsubara, use your language!" her mother scolded.

"Okay, okay!" Kaoru glared at Takeshi and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Takashi…" she whispered angrily to him as she glared at him.

"Yes, Matsubara…?" he whispered back as he smirked.

"What the hell did you tell my father?!"

"Oh nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, you damn bastard!"

"Well, except for the fact that you and I are dating…"

"What the hell? Why did you tell him that?"

"I only wanted to mess with you and since your dad and your brothers, especially your older one, didn't let me leave, I wanted to have some fun-"

"What the hell were you thinking? Now my mom will start…" Kaoru stopped herself and placed her hands on her head. "Oh, the horror…!"

Takeshi looked at her in confusion. "Um, what kind of 'horror' are you talking about, Matsubara?"

Kaoru looked at him. "You don't wanna know…"

Takeshi sweat dropped. "Um, okay…?"

 _This girl is one weird chick_ , Takeshi thought.

Kaoru sighed and sadly left the kitchen, thinking of the 'horror' that her mother will make her do.

Takeshi, still confused of what she was talking about earlier, sweat dropped even more. When she left the kitchen, he heard foot steps coming from upstairs.

Takeshi then decided to make a break for the door, but of course, he was stopped…by her older brother.

"Dude, will you just let me leave…?" Takeshi asked as he groaned.

"Well, I wanna know _why_ you walked Kaoru home!" Dai said. "As her older brother, I have to look out for her!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah; will you let me leave _now_?"

Dai frowned and decided to unblock the pathway.

Takeshi, grinning, left the house as quick as he can and ran towards his house.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was 6:00 P.M. Takeshi was already at his house, of course. He and his brothers had already eaten dinner at around 5:30 or so.

He looked out his window and sighed.

He had dark green denim jacket on along with black baggy jeans that have holes at where his knee caps were at. He also wore a white plain t-shirt.

He heard and a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, still looking out the window.

"Butch, you ready?"

He recognized the voice. He turned around and nodded.

He saw that his brother was wearing a red plain t-shirt with dark blue jeans that also had holes at where his knee caps were at.

His brother frowned. "Are you sure you wanna wear that jacket…?"

"What…?" Takeshi asked. "I can't wear this?"

"Well, it's gonna get…you know…"

Takeshi sighed annoyingly. "Jeez… Fine…" He took off his jacket and threw it onto his bed. "Happy now, Brick…or should I say, Takeo?"

"Dude, you don't need to call me by 'Takeo'. We're already home so yeah."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude…"

"The more time you waste, the more time we have to wait for you."

"You're the one that's stalling. Plus, you're blocking the doorway."

"Oh," Takeo said. "My bad…"

Takeshi rolled his eyes and walked downstairs where he saw a blonde haired boy waiting patiently at the doorway.

"So you guys ready…?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"Wait!"

The three boys looked at the black monkey who stopped them.

"Just where are you three going, mojo?" he asked.

"We're going out for a while, mom," the blonde haired boy said.

"Boomer, don't call me by 'mom', mojo!"

"Why not…?"

"Cause you three can just call me by Mojo Jojo, mojo!"

There was a moment of silence between the four.

"No, I think 'mom' sounds better than Mojo," Boomer said.

"Takumi, let's just go," Takeshi said.

"Butch, why are you calling me by that? We're home and no one will find out we're the Rowdyruff Boys."

"I'm only calling you by that so I don't accidentally call you by your Rowdyruff Boy name when we're in school."

"Oh, that's a good plan," Takumi muttered.

Takeshi and Takeo rolled their eyes. "Just go!"

"Okay, okay!"

Takumi opened the door and they quickly ran away. They both heard Mojo calling after them but they didn't stop.

They kept going and going until they finally reached the forest.

The boys still remember when they met Fuzzy when they were in the forest. It wasn't really pretty since Fuzzy kept chasing them and yelling at them to stay off his property.

In fact, he didn't even let them have a chance to explain themselves, so they were lucky to get away from him.

Takeshi sighed as he leaned against a tree. "It's still pretty early, though, Brick. We didn't have to leave so early."

"Yeah, but the sun could set anytime, you know," Takeo said. "You can't be too careful."

"Brick has a point there, Butch," Takumi said as he sat down on the ground.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Brick licked his lips and looked at the sky. "The sun's setting, you guys."

Takeshi looked at the sky. "I guess so…" He looked at Brick. "So should we take our shirts off?"

Brick shook his head. "Probably not… Besides, we have a bunch other shirts anyway."

"Hey, you guys, it's setting," Takumi said as he pointed at the sky.

"And the moon's coming up…" Takeshi muttered to himself.

The boys looked as the full moon was in the night sky and its moonlight shone upon them.

Pretty soon, the forest was filled with many noises...of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oooh. cool ending for a chapter, isn't it?
> 
> Butch: wth? "noises of the night"?
> 
> me: well, i didnt want to give away any of the future chapters... and possibly a sequel...maybe...
> 
> Kaoru: O.O UR GONNA HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS FANFIC?!
> 
> me: i said maybe!
> 
> Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOO! DDDX
> 
> Butch: wat's so wrong with being paired up with me?
> 
> Kaoru: ur a perverted bastard, that's wat!
> 
> Butch: that hurts a lot Kaoru-chan...
> 
> Kaoru: dameru baka...
> 
> Butch: again, harsh, Kaoru-chan.
> 
> Kaoru: dameru baka! and how many times have i told you to stop acting so famailiar with me?!
> 
> Butch: i can't help it :3 it's fun to tick you off and tease you
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l|
> 
> me: OKAY! enough with this love fest so-
> 
> Butch & Kaoru: LOVE FEST?! *points to each other*
> 
> Butch: i do not like her!
> 
> Kaoru: and i dont like him!
> 
> me: right... but not in this fanfic! X3 anywayz, before i was so RUDELY INTERRUPPTED BY TWO CERTAIN PPL... *points to Butch and Kaoru* i was gonna say...PLZ REVIEW! so, PLZ REVIEW! ^^
> 
> oh and sry if it's short XP
> 
> i was in a rush to type this one so yeah XD
> 
> next chapter will be longer...hopefully... XDD
> 
> again, PLZ REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah! another chappie done! X3
> 
> Butch: ... "chappie"...?
> 
> me: wat? it's another word for chapter
> 
> Butch: yeah but...u sound like a 5 yr old when u say that...
> 
> me: ...
> 
> Kaoru: want me to hit him?
> 
> Butch: O.O
> 
> me: yes plz X3
> 
> Kaoru: *starts hitting him*
> 
> Butch: ow, ow, ow!
> 
> me: that's enough Kaoru! :D
> 
> Kaoru: *stops* ur in a good mood today...
> 
> me: that's cuz i finished another chappie! X3
> 
> Kaoru: i see XDD
> 
> me: yup! and Butch is my favorite Rowdyruff Boy! X3
> 
> Kaoru: wow that was...random...
> 
> Butch: AAH! FANGIRL! *hides behind couch and holds up a water balloon* I'M ARMED!
> 
> me & Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: *whispers to Kaoru: i just said that he's my favorite Rowdyruff Boy... i didn't say that i was his fangirl...*
> 
> Kaoru: *shrugs and whispers to me: i don't know... i guess he's just like that...?*
> 
> me: well, anyway...here's the chappie! X3

Kaoru was heading towards school, skating on her skateboard.

She was able to escape from her mother and going through the 'horror' that she feared so much.

When she arrived at school and entered the hallway, she felt something…odd in the atmosphere.

For one thing, many girls were _glaring_ at her. Yes, _glaring_. Kaoru didn't know why exactly. But the ones that glared at her the most were Takeshi's fan girls.

Kaoru didn't know why the hell they were looking at her. She didn't want to pick a fight with them so she ignored all of the glares and headed towards her next class.

But along the way, she saw the Newspaper Club hand newspapers out to people and there was a large group of people!

Kaoru was a bit curious so she asked for one when the group dispersed.

She looked at the front cover and couldn't believe her eyes.

"W-What the hell…?" she muttered.

It was a picture of her and Takeshi... _holding hands_.

_W-What the…? How the hell did they get this fricken picture?!_

What made it worse was when she read the article.

"It looks like the rumors of Takeshi Takashi and Kaoru Matsubara were true," Kaoru muttered as she read the article out loud. "Although they tried their best to hide the fact they were dating, it looks like the secret is out. We don't know for sure if they are really dating though."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. She decided to continue to read the rest.

"However, since we were able to get this picture, it seems like they're really dating," she muttered, regretting that she decided to continue reading.

Kaoru didn't want to read anymore so she growled, crumbled up the newspaper, and threw it into the recycling bin.

She headed towards her first period class and sat down in her seat, scowling as she looked out the window.

 _Now the rumors will get even worse…!_ Kaoru thought.

She looked at the clock.

 _Weird…_ she thought. _Takashi usually comes at this time. Wait, why do I even care?! And why am I still thinking about this?! Damn it… I should just shut up for now…_

She laid her head down on her desk, waiting for the bell to ring and for school to end already.

* * *

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes, showing that he was waking up. He yawned as he got up. He looked at his clothing. His shirt was ripped a little bit and his jeans still look the same.

 _Lucky for me, I wore baggy jeans_ , Takeshi thought. Glancing around, he saw that Takeo was the only one asleep.

_Where's Boomer…?_

He looked around to find Takumi, sitting near the lake and looking into the water.

Takeshi walked over and grinned as he patted Takumi on his back. "Morning, Boomer…"

He didn't hear a reply from his brother. He looked at Takumi's reflection to find that he looked sad.

"Hey, what are you so sad about?" Takeshi asked as he sat down next to him.

"We…" he muttered. He looked at Takeshi and sighed. "I hate this, Butch… I don't wanna do this anymore, damn it…"

Takeshi placed his hand on his brother's back. "It's cause of the animals that live here, isn't it…?"

Takumi slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

Takeshi quickly understood. His brother had a love for all living creatures, which includes even plants and insects as well. So it'd be no wonder if he was sad.

"Boomer…there's-"

"Yeah, I know, Butch; we need to feed in order to live."

"Yeah so no need to get all depressed, dude."

"I can't help but _be_ depressed about it, Butch."

Takeshi opened his mouth to say something, but he decided not to so he quickly closed it.

There was a moment of silence between the two until Takumi broke it.

"Say, don't try-outs start today?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, they do," Takeshi said as he nodded.

"Well, then shouldn't you go?"

Takeshi shook his head. "You know we can't go to school today, Boomer. Plus, I'm not gonna go if Matsubara isn't gonna go."

Takumi raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean that girl that-"

"Has C-cup breasts?"

"You're such a pervert…" Takumi said as he rolled his eyes. "No, not that, Butch; I meant that girl that has light green eyes and black hair…like you, Butch."

"Yeah, but my eyes are dark green, not light green."

"But you still have the same hair color."

"Well, that's true…"

Takumi nodded. "Also…I get this weird feeling sometimes…"

This time, it was Takeshi's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "What weird feeling?"

"I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around with Miyako-chan…"

Takeshi chuckled. "It looks like our little Boomer's got a crush on Miyako!"

Takumi blushed. "I do not!"

"Oh yeah…? Then what's the weird feeling you keep getting?"

"Well, I feel like I've seen her before… Maybe even met her before…"

Takeshi sighed as he lay down on the grass. "That's weird cause that's the same feeling whenever I'm around Matsubara."

"Don't you mean 'Kaoru', Butch? You've known her for quite a while now…"

"No, I mean 'Matsubara'. She keeps calling me by our last name. So now, I'm calling her by her last name."

"You mean Jojo?"

"No, you idiot…! I mean, 'Takashi'. How would she know-" Takeshi stopped talking and thought for a moment.

"Uh, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I remember when I first met her…"

"The first day of school…?"

"No, I met her before that!"

"So maybe that's why you got that feeling that you've seen or met her before…"

"No, you idiot…! When I first met her, I got the strange feeling that I've met her or maybe even seen her before!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… Also…"

"Go on…"

"She knew my Rowdyruff Boy name…"

Takumi looked at Takeshi with his eyes wide open. "B-But that's impossible, Butch! No one knows that we're Rowdyruff Boys except Mojo, us, and maybe some other bad guys, but I doubt they remember us…"

"You two are forgetting about those superheroes."

Takumi and Takeshi looked up to find Takeo. Takeo sat down behind the two.

"What do you mean, Brick?" Takumi asked as Takeshi got up.

"What I mean is that you guys forgot about them…"

There was a moment of silence between the three boys.

"You mean the Powderpuff Girls Z?" Takeshi asked, breaking the silence.

"Who else saves Tokyo City from doom?" Takeo asked. "And it's _Powerpuff_ , not Powderpuff, you idiot."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Anyway, like every other superhero, they all have a secret identity."

"But Brick, they haven't appeared in such a long time cause Tokyo City is quiet now," Takumi said.

"Boomer has a point," Takeshi said.

Takeo grinned. "We'll find them…"

"How do you know for sure?" Takeshi asked.

"We will. I'm sure of it."

_He didn't…_

Takeo grinned as he got up.

Takeshi's and Takumi's eyes went wide. _He did!_

"Say Butch, you said that you felt like you've met Kaoru before, right?" Takeo asked as he smirked.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Takeshi said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And Boomer, is it the same with you?" Takeo asked.

Takumi nodded. "Yeah; I keep feeling like I've met Miyako-chan before…"

"All you guys have to do is find out if they're actually the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Takeo said as he got up, grinning.

"What…?" Takeshi exclaimed as he got up. "I can't do that!"

"Why not…?" Takeo asked. "It's simple; follow them home or something."

"If I did that, she'd _kill_ me when she finds out!" Takeshi thought for a moment. "Wait, you didn't…"

Takeo nodded. "I did. I found out who Blossom is."

Takeshi frowned. "Lucky you… I wonder what happened to Buttercup… She might have developed a body and maybe some-"

Takeo hit Takeshi on the head. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Hey, we're teens now," Takeshi said as he rubbed his head. "Teenage boys have…hormones…"

"Uh-huh…" Takeo said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, Brick, why do we need to find out if Miyako and Kaoru are the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Takumi asked as he got up. "For all we know, it could be anybody."

Takeo smirked. "Simple; like I said earlier, I know who Blossom is."

"And care to say who it is…?" Takeshi asked in annoyance as he raised an eyebrow at Takeo.

Takumi nodded in agreement.

"You guys will find out soon," Takeo said as he started to walk away. "C'mon guys, let's go. Mojo's gonna be worried sick about us."

"Man, he's always leaving us wondering," Takeshi muttered as Takumi started walking away.

Takeshi looked at the lake again and breathed in the fresh air.

"Butch…!" Takumi called. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be left behind!"

Takeshi sighed as he turned away and ran after his brothers to catch up with them.

If he knows who Blossom is, he could just tell us instead of keeping it a secret, Takeshi thought when he caught up to them. He smirked. _I wonder how Matsubara's doing in class… I bet it's probably boring since I'm not there with her._

* * *

Kaoru heard the bell ring and she immediately raised her head up…to see a bunch of girls surrounding her!

Kaoru jumped in surprise as they started asking her questions about her and Takeshi. But the most frequent question they asked was: Is it true you're dating Takeshi?

Most of them added the honorific: "kun" to his name.

Kaoru shook her head. "No, we're not dating, damn it!"

The group of girls around her was silent now. They quickly dispersed and went towards their seats.

Kaoru sighed in frustration. _Damn you, Takashi! You probably skipped school and left me all of this to deal with!_

"That jackass…" Kaoru muttered softly so no one else could hear except her as Ms. Hanoka entered the room and began the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YAYZ! this is a long chappie i guess X3
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l| at least i didn't see him in class...
> 
> me: hey Butch wat do ya-
> 
> Butch: STAY AWAY!
> 
> me: ... wat is wrong with u...?
> 
> Butch: no, it's not that... it's just... OH CRAP! *runs away*
> 
> Butch Fangirls: BUTCHIE! BUTCHIE-KINZ! *chases after him*
> 
> me & Kaoru: ...
> 
> Kaoru: how the hell did they get in here...? O.o
> 
> me: ... i have no idea... O.O
> 
> Kaoru: well, at least he's gone now...
> 
> me: anyway, PLZ REVIEW! I'D BE HAPPY IF YA DID! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah! me finished this chappie! X33
> 
> Kaoru: ur still saying "chappie"?
> 
> me: i can't help it! it's a habit for me to call a chapter "chappie"!
> 
> Kaoru: okay...
> 
> me: anywayz, let's start the chapter, shall we? ^.^

Takeshi and his brothers headed towards their house. When they entered, they saw that Mojo wasn't anywhere in the house. Of course, Mojo had given up on taking over the world plan. For one thing, most of his plans involved the Rowdyruff Boys helping him.

The boys refused to, since they said that it was all pointless since the Powerpuff Girls Z would come. No one has seen the Powerpuff Girls Z for a while now.

After all, Tokyo City is quiet now; no monster attacks, no robbing banks and all of that crime stuff.

Takeshi sighed as he sat down on the couch. He felt someone put his hand on his hair.

He looked up to find Takeo smirking.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why are you smirking and why is your hand on my hair…?"

"Well, remember when you said that you felt that you've seen or even met Kaoru before?" Takeo asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well, what if we change your hairstyle?"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I don't _plan_ on changing my hairstyle, Brick," Takeshi hissed as he glared at him. Takeshi didn't want to change his hairstyle. His brothers' hairstyles didn't change so why did he have to?

"Well, ya need to," Brick said as he held up a couple of bills.

Takeshi backed away from his brother as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Where the hell did you get the money from? And how much is that, anyway?"

Takeo smirked. "I got it from Mojo."

"You 'got' it from Mojo?" Takeshi asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Takeo rolled his eyes. "Okay, I stole it from him."

Takeshi smirked as he high-fifed his brother. "Nice… So how much is it?"

"Uh, about 40 dollars…"

"And…what are ya gonna do with it?"

There was a moment of silence between the two again.

"That's the money for my haircut…isn't it…?" Takeshi said as he backed away some more.

"Butch, ya gotta understand that you need a new hairdo."

"I won't…"

"Yeah, but if ya did, you might attract that Kaoru chick."

"I'm not interested in a girl like that!"

Takeo raised an eyebrow at him. "Right…"

Takumi sighed. "Butch, you're gonna need this new hairdo. I mean…if we're gonna find out if Kaoru and Miyako-chan are of the Powerpuff Girls Z, maybe you getting a new hairdo might help us out."

Takeshi thought for a moment and then looked at Takeo. "Is this the reason why you want me to change my hairstyle…?"

Takeo nodded. "Yeah…"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me in the first place?" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Cause I thought that you'd say 'yes' instead of 'no'."

Takeshi rolled his eyes and snatched the money out of his brother's hands.

"H-Hey…!" Takeo exclaimed.

"What…?" Takeshi said as he headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a haircut so I hope you two are happy."

Takeshi then left the house, slamming the door in the process.

Takeo sighed. "Jeez…"

"Hey Brick, why do you really want him to change his hairstyle?" Takumi asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, if he keeps that hairstyle, we're bound to get found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but don't we already look like the Rowdyruff Boys…?"

"That may be, but I'd doubt that people would remember us."

Takumi nodded. "I…guess you have a point there."

Takeo nodded. "Yeah… Hey, what hairstyle do ya think Butch is gonna get?"

Takumi shrugged. "I don't know…"

Takeo sighed as he got up and headed towards his room.

Takumi then decided to go to his room as well.

* * *

Takeshi sighed as he headed towards a hair salon. There were many teenage girls there. Some were probably a year or two older than him. The surprise was that some of them worked there.

Takeshi glanced around and saw that many of the girls were already checking him out, which he didn't mind.

Just when he was about to sit down in a seat, one of the girls that worked there quickly pulled him towards one of the hair salon seats.

Takeshi glanced at the girl and saw that she was smiling…seductively.

 _Don't they even know I'm probably like a year or two younger than them…?_ Takeshi thought.

"So, what kind of-"

"Just cut my hair," Takeshi interrupted her. "Make it spiky."

The girl nodded.

Before he knew it, his hair was cut and perfectly spiked.

"Hey, did you use gel…?" Takeshi asked. He didn't feel her using gel.

The girl shook her head, but she was still smiling seductively at him. "No; I guess that your hair is probably like that."

Takeshi looked at his reflection. _Not so bad…_

Takeshi got up when he was immediately sat back down by the girl.

"You need to-"

"Have my hair washed?" Takeshi said, finishing her sentence.

The girl nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna wash it when I get home."

He walked over to the cash register and was about to pay for it when the girl who cute his hair for him shook her head.

"It's for free," she said, smiling seductively.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at her. Then he smirked and nodded.

"Thanks," Takeshi said as he winked at her and left the salon. When he glanced back, he saw that the girl had fainted.

He chuckled. _If only Matsubara was like that…_

Takeshi thought for a moment. _Wait, why the hell am I thinking about her at a time like this…? Then again, if she_ was _like that, I'd bet she'd be…kinda attractive… But knowing her, I guess she would never be like that._

He smirked and walked towards his house in silence.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was time for lunch. Kaoru was glad, since she didn't have to be in class and could just relax during lunch.

Kaoru had decided to eat lunch in her next class so she headed over there. Of course, that's when she spotted Miyako at her locker…and in a gigantic pile of love letters!

Kaoru panicked and went over there, trying to help Miyako out. Miyako finally got out of the pile.

"A-Arigato, Kaoru-san," Miyako said as she got up.

Kaoru nodded. Then she spotted Momoko heading over to them.

Kaoru quickly tried to escape when Momoko had quickly grabbed a hold of her shirt and was pulled back.

"So Kaoru, you didn't tell me that you and Takeshi were dating?" Momoko said as she giggled.

Miyako giggled as well.

Kaoru glared at them. "We're not dating, damn it!"

"Oh…?" Momoko said. She held up the school newspaper. "Well, this sure looks like you're dating!"

She and Miyako giggled again.

Kaoru growled as she stomped towards her next class.

"W-Wait, Kaoru, we'll have lunch with you," Momoko said.

Kaoru glared at her. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now."

"But-"

"Momoko-san…" Miyako muttered to Momoko as she shook her head.

Momoko understood and let Kaoru go eat her lunch alone in her next class.

Miyako and Momoko sighed and walked away as Kaoru entered her next class.

Kaoru sat down in her assigned seat and sighed. She started eating her lunch in silence.

No one else was in the room except her.

Not even the teacher was here.

Strange part was that the door was unlocked…

I guess the teacher went to go get something, Kaoru thought as she continued eating her lunch.

She looked out her window.

"Today's so boring…" she muttered.

Stupid monsters… Kaoru thought. Tokyo City is quiet now… And I'm a bored as hell, damn it!

She sighed in frustration. Before she knew it, she actually ate all of her lunch. She then replaced the cap back onto the bento box. She got up and left the room, quickly heading towards her locker and placing her bento box back in there.

She didn't want to get caught by any of the teachers. No one is supposed to be in the hallways during lunch. Kaoru didn't get why there was such a rule as that but hey, it was school rules.

And since it was a school rule, you could get into trouble…meaning detention. Kaoru didn't want to get another detention. After all, she was lucky that last time, her parents didn't find out she had detention.

She was about to go back into class until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

And the thing is…it was an adult's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeahz! chappie is now done! noe i hafta go work on my other fanfics... *sweat drops*
> 
> Kaoru: ... *looks at me*
> 
> me: *notices her looking at me* w-what...?
> 
> Kaoru: u stopped at a CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> me: i can't help it! it was gonna be longer but...
> 
> Kaoru: but...?
> 
> me: but i had this idea in my mind of a cliffhanger like this... so i put it in... ^^;;
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: uh, anywayz, in case ur wondering when the next chappie will be updated...i'm updating my fanfics in order :D
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: that way, ppl won't hafta wait so long for the next chapters of my fanfics! :D
> 
> Kaoru: ... dejiko...
> 
> me: uh, yes?
> 
> Kaoru: WHAT IS WITH U AND CLIFFHANGERS?!
> 
> me: hey, i said earlier that i couldn't help it! plus, it makes the reader wanna read more! :3
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l|
> 
> me: yup... so anywayz, PLZ REVIEW! :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YAY! i finished the chapter! 8D
> 
> Kaoru: for once, you're not saying "chappie"
> 
> me: Kaoru...
> 
> Kaoru: what?
> 
> me: u just said "chappie"
> 
> Kaoru: so did you...
> 
> me: oh yeah! :D
> 
> Kaoru: *sweat drops* okay...
> 
> me: well anywayz, here's the next chapter! :D

Kaoru tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. Instead when she was planned to calmly turn around, she jumped in surprise instead.

"Ah, Kaoru," the teacher said as she smiled.

Kaoru frowned and sighed in relief. "M-Ms. Hanoka…"

She giggled. "I scared ya there, didn't I?"

_Well, if it wasn't for the rule of me probably getting detention, I wouldn't have jumped like I did just now…if that made any sense at all…_

Kaoru saw that she was still smiling, which caused Kaoru to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well Kaoru, you better hurry up and leave the hallway because if anyone else catches you here, you'll be in deep trouble," Ms. Hanoka said as she started giggling again.

Kaoru nodded but still raised an eyebrow at her.

That's when Ms. Hanoka leaned towards Kaoru's ear and whispered, "It's great that you're dating Takeshi, Kaoru."

Kaoru glared at Ms. Hanoka. "I am not dating him, damn it!"

This caused Ms. Hanoka to giggle again. "Well, anyway, Kaoru, you better hurry up and leave. After all, you don't want another detention now, do you?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something about her and the rumor of her and Takeshi dating, but she decided to close her mouth, realizing that she was right.

Kaoru headed back towards her class. When she arrived there, she sat back down in her seat and ate in silence.

 _Takeshi…if you were here right now, you'd be experiencing what I'm going through today, damn it…!_ Kaoru thought. She looked out the window. _Try-outs are today… So I guess he won't be here today, will he?_

"Too bad for him, then," Kaoru muttered as she smirked.

* * *

Takeshi entered his house and found that his brothers weren't in the living room at all. Takeshi sighed and headed towards his room to get new clothes, deciding that he'd take a shower. After all, he has to wash his hair.

He just took a white t-shirt and dark green shorts. He headed towards the bathroom and started undressing. When he was fully undressed he went into the shower and started washing his hair.

Soon when he was done, he stepped out of the shower and put his new clothes on. The white t-shirt had reached all the way to his thighs while his shorts reached all the way to his knees. Takeshi didn't mind that his t-shirt was long, though.

He headed towards the laundry room and placed the clothes he was wearing earlier when he came home into a basket.

Mojo told them that to put all the clothes that need washing there.

Takeshi and his brothers thought it was weird of him.

You know, since Mojo's a _monkey_ , for crying out loud. But then again, he's kind of a monkey that talks and that got zapped by black light back then so no surprise there…

Takeshi sighed. "Brick, Boomer…?"

No one answered him. He was sure that his brothers were in the house. After all, he could sense them.

"Brick!" he yelled again. "Boomer…!"

When no one replied, he sighed and went upstairs, and knocked on Takumi's door a couple times.

"Boomer?" he yelled. "Dude, you in there?"

When no one replied, he opened the door to find that no one was in there at all.

He frowned. "Damn it…"

He knocked on Takeo's door next. "Brick, are you in there?"

Again, no one replied. He scowled and opened the door to find that no one was in there.

"They didn't…" he muttered to himself as he looked around. He found a note on Takeo's desk.

He frowned as he started to read it aloud.

"Sorry Butch. Boomer and I had to go to school so we suggest you go there too as well. After all, you wanted to go to those try-outs, right? If you hurry now, you can make it. P.S., you'll need the note that Mojo had written for us this morning or else you'll get a detention since the teachers will think you were skipping class or something."

"What the hell…?" Takeshi muttered as he scowled. "What was the point of staying home then?!"

He sighed and then smirked. "Well at least I got to skip class…"

Takeshi thought for a moment of where he had placed the note Mojo had given to them this morning before he left. Since they arrived late to their house, they were already late to school.

 _But Mojo doesn't know our secret though_ , Takeshi thought and then he sighed. _Maybe it's best if he didn't know…_

He headed towards his room and quickly changed. He now wore black baggy jeans along with a plain dark green t-shirt and a black plain fleece jacket. He looked around his room to find the note. He looked around until he finally found it on his desk. He then quickly grabbed his backpack, headed downstairs and quickly put on his black and white tennis shoes.

He glanced at the clock. "What the hell? I only have 5 minutes left until try-outs start! Damn it!"

He quickly dashed out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door along the way.

* * *

Takeo came out of the closet and walked towards the window. He looked out and sweat dropped when he saw Takeshi running. "Damn, he runs fast…"

He turned around and sighed. "Boomer, you can come out now. It's safe, dude."

Takumi crawled out from beneath the bed and coughed a couple of times.

Takeo raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, you okay…?"

Takumi nodded. "Y-Yeah I am… But next time, will you please tell Butch to clean under his bed?" Takumi coughed a couple more times.

Takeo rolled his eyes. "It isn't so bad…"

"You were the one that hid in the closet, Brick…"

Takeo sighed. "Whatever; anyway, he's heading off towards school… So we better head off as well."

Takumi raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?" Takeo asked.

"N-Nothing," Takumi said. "It's just…"

Takeo raised an eyebrow at him, signaling him to continue.

Takumi sighed. "Well, why do you want us to go to school today? I mean, we shouldn't go to school on the next day of the full moon and, well, you know that, Brick…"

There were a couple of minutes of silence between the two.

"I know, Boomer," Takeo said, breaking the silence.

"So why…?"

"Cause we need to find out exactly who the Powerpuff Girls Z are."

"Yeah but what if-"

"Just shut up and get ready. If we don't hurry and get there, Butch will think we lied to him," Takeo interrupted as he left the room.

Takumi sighed and quickly went into his room to go get ready to leave.

* * *

Takeshi arrived at where the try-outs were held. He decided to hide from their sight. After all, the actual reason he came here was to see if Kaoru was here.

He glanced around and saw that there was a group of three girls. Two of them were sitting on the bleachers and one was standing up.

He smirked and thought of having some fun with the girl who was standing up, since he realized who it was.

He quickly and silently walked over there so she wouldn't know his presence.

* * *

"Kaoru, which sports are you gonna try out for?" Momoko asked as she sucked on her lollipop.

"Momoko, if you keep eating sweets, you're bound to get fatter sooner or later," Kaoru said before she started gulping down the water from her water bottle.

Momoko frowned. "I won't get fat since we're still…you know…"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. Momoko was right, though. Since they were the Powerpuff Girls Z, they'd still get some exercise in.

"You're right, Momoko," Kaoru said and then added in a lower voice, "But you're forgetting that it's been really quiet now, haven't you?"

Momoko sighed. "Yeah…but at least it's safe, right?"

"Momoko-san has a point, Kaoru-san," Miyako said.

"Anyway, are you sure Takeshi and you aren't going out, Kaoru?" Momoko asked with the mischievous smile on her face.

Kaoru scowled. "No, we are not! How many times do I have to tell you, Momoko?! Takashi and I aren't going out!"

That's when she felt arms slowly snake around her waist along with someone's head resting on her right shoulder.

"Did you miss me, Matsubara?"

Kaoru turned her head to the right. "Uh, do I know you…?"

The boy frowned. "Matsubara, it's me…"

"Oh…" Kaoru said. Then she quickly stepped on the boy's foot and kicked him, which caused him to practically fly and then fall hard onto the ground about a yard away from the bleachers.

Kaoru slowly got down on the bleachers and glared at the boy. "What makes you think you can hug me outta nowhere, huh?!"

The boy slowly got up. "Matsubara, are you really that blind? It's me."

Kaoru looked at the boy for a couple of seconds and then pulled on his hair.

"What do ya know…?" Kaoru muttered. "It's real…"

"Of course, it's real, Matsubara!"

"Well it isn't my fault that I couldn't recognize you with your new haircut, Takashi."

Takeshi frowned. "Whatever…"

His eyes studied Kaoru's clothing.

Kaoru folded her arms. "What…?"

"Well, you know you should really wear clothes that show off your body," Takeshi said as he closed his eyes and nodded.

Kaoru scowled and quickly kicked Takeshi towards where the rest of boys were trying out so hard that when he got up—since he landed on his back—his back had hurt.

He rubbed his back a couple of times. "Damn, she kicks hard…"

He sighed. "She kicks hard almost like…"

His eyes went wide and thought for a moment. He glanced back at her and though of when they had bumped into each other at the skate park and of how she said his Rowdyruff Boy name.

"But she couldn't possibly…" he muttered. He quickly shook his head.

_No, I'm just jumping to conclusions… Matsubara isn't Buttercup…is she…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YEAH! A LONG CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHA! 8D
> 
> Kaoru: she's going insane...
> 
> me: i am not! i was gonna make the chapter like a bit shorter with a cliffhanger again... 8D
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l| you shouldn't do that you know...
> 
> me: why not? O.o
> 
> Kaoru: cuz then you'd be TORTURING them, dobe!
> 
> me: i'm not a dobe! and i don't mean to torture the readers...
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* never mind...
> 
> me: well, anyway...
> 
> Kaoru: wait, didn't u just end the chapter with a cliffhanger AGAIN?
> 
> me: uh, i think so...
> 
> Kaoru: -_-'l|
> 
> me: well, at least i made the chapter longer...
> 
> Kaoru: i guess you have a point there...
> 
> me: well anywayz, PLZ REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YAY! I HAVE FINISHED THE CHAPTER BEFORE SKOOL STARTED! :D
> 
> Kaoru: uh, i thought school starts for you on the 9th of this month...
> 
> me: it does
> 
> Kaoru: ... never mind.
> 
> me: uh, okay? anywayz, here's the chappie!
> 
> *Kaoru muttering: and she's still saying "chappie"...*
> 
> THERE'S SLIGHT BRICKXMOMOKO AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :D
> 
> I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S NOT MUCH BUT STILL...IT'S A BRICKXMOMOKO MOMENT SO YEAH XDD

Try-outs were starting and both of the girls and boys were doing soccer.

No matter how hard he tried the thoughts of Buttercup and Kaoru kept on popping back into his head again and again.

Since he was practically deep in thought, he had accidentally got hit by the soccer ball on the head and fall down onto the ground!

"Whoops, my bad, Takeshi!" a boy cried out.

Takeshi sat up and waved a hand at him. "It's okay!"

Takeshi glanced over at Kaoru and saw that she was laughing…at him. Actually, she was the only one laughing at him. The rest of the girls were either worrying about him—in fact, the ones that noticed came over to him to see if he was alright—while the rest didn't notice.

The ones that didn't notice wondered what happened so one girl asked Kaoru why most of the girls were there.

Kaoru replied, "It's cause Takashi got hit by a soccer ball!" She laughed some more.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Takeshi-kun got hit by a soccer ball?!"

She and the other girls quickly went over to Takeshi, leaving Kaoru all alone by herself—unless you count Momoko and Miyako, who were still sitting on the bleachers.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and muttered, "Baka…"

"Hey Kaoru," Momoko called out from the bleachers.

"Yeah…?" Kaoru called back.

"Why don't you go over there to see if Takeshi is alright?"

"Hell no! Why the hell should I anyway?"

Momoko sighed in defeat. "I was just asking."

Momoko sat back down and crossed her arms as she muttered, "That Kaoru… Oh, she should make a move on him already!"

"Momoko-san, you do know that when Kaoru-san finds out about the…" Miyako's voice trailed off.

Momoko nodded. "Yeah, I know. But she needs a push! Besides, if she gets together with Takeshi, I'll be able to hang out with Takeo-kun more!"

Momoko had hearts in her eyes again and went off to daydreaming.

Miyako sweat dropped and muttered, "But there's a likely possibility that the two won't get together and end up hating each other…"

* * *

Takeshi sighed as the group of girls around him kept on asking him if he was alright. Takeshi told them that he was alright. After all, he's Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys Z so no surprise…

He glanced over at Kaoru, who was the only girl—besides her friends, Momoko and Miyako—that wasn't over to where he was.

He smirked. Takeshi felt a bit bored from all the attention from the girls so he kicked a soccer ball over to where Kaoru was.

Kaoru noticed this so she quickly kicked it back. Takeshi smirked and then kicked it back to Kaoru.

 _What the hell is he trying to do?_ Kaoru thought as she scowled. She looked at Takeshi and saw that he was smirking.

She kicked it back to Takeshi—except this time, it was much harder.

Takeshi smirked and easily kicked it back as he shouted, "Is that all you got, Matsubara?"

"Is that a challenge, Takashi?" Kaoru exclaimed back as she grinned. She immediately kicked the ball into the air and kicked it over and over on her knee.

Takeshi smirked. "Well, how about you kick that ball over here and maybe I'll tell ya."

Kaoru grinned and stopped kicking the ball, letting it drop to the ground. And to stop it from rolling away, she placed her foot on top of it. "You just wanna show off to the girls, don't ya?"

Takeshi smirked and walked over to her. When he was face to face with her, he said, "Oh…? Do I hear someone getting jealous, Matsubara?"

Kaoru scowled. "Why the hell should I be jealous?" She kicked the ball into the air, which caused Takeshi to back his face away from her face.

"It looks like wittle Takashi is scared of a wittle ball," Kaoru mocked as she smirked and she kicked the ball up in the air and kicked it with her knees over and over.

Takeshi scowled and walked over to her. As soon as the ball came up in the air again, Takeshi punched it—with his very own hands. The ball immediately crashed into the bleachers, causing some of the seats to break. Luckily, no one was sitting on those bleachers at all.

This surprised Kaoru a bit but she didn't show it. Instead, she smirked and said, "Aw, do you hate being called 'little', Takashi?"

Takeshi scowled and then smirked. "You shouldn't be calling me little since you're shorter than I am, Matsubara."

Kaoru remembered that he was indeed taller than her so she frowned, realizing her mistake. But then she smirked.

"Say, Takashi…"

"What, Matsubara?"

"Well, you know how you hit the soccer ball?"

"Yeah… You're talking about the one I just hit right now, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "And you know that it hit those bleachers…?"

Takeshi nodded. Kaoru then smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

Takeshi's eyes went wide and he muttered, "Crap…"

Kaoru nodded but she was still smirking. "It looks like you'll get a detention, Takashi."

"Takeshi Takashi!" the coach yelled out.

Takeshi flinched at that and then he groaned. The coach came over to Kaoru and Takeshi. He didn't look that happy at all; his eyes were glaring at him and he was scowling.

"Takashi…care to explain to me why the hell those bleachers are _destroyed_?!" the coach yelled out at him.

Takeshi sweat dropped. "Uh, look, Mr. Fumio…that…was just an accident and accidents happen. So there really isn't a reason for you to be all—"

"Takashi…you broke those bleachers! Meaning that we'll need to get a new one and it'll come out of the school budget!"

"So…?"

Mr. Fumio groaned. "It means that all the students won't be able to onto field trips!"

"Field trips are for little kids."

"Oh…? And what if it was a trip to the beach, huh; or maybe to a ski resort?"

Takeshi thought for a moment and then sighed. If it comes out of the school budget, it'll mean that they wouldn't get to go anywhere at all… He glanced over at Kaoru.

Kaoru noticed him looking at her so she whispered to him softly, "Why the hell are you looking at me?"

Takeshi shrugged and whispered back, "Oh, no reason…"

Kaoru frowned at this and then shrugged.

"Takashi…" Mr. Fumio said.

"Yeah…?" Takeshi asked.

"Detention."

"What…?"

"Tomorrow after school; you got that?"

"Wait, why detention?"

Mr. Fumio frowned. "It's either that or suspension."

Takeshi sweat dropped and sighed. "Fine…"

Mr. Fumio nodded and then looked at Kaoru. "Ms. Matsubara, you'll be having detention tomorrow after school as well."

"What…?" Kaoru exclaimed. "What the hell? Why me? He was the one that hit the soccer ball! In fact, he was the one that started the whole thing!"

"You were involved, Matsubara," Mr. Fumio said as he gave a death glare to her.

Kaoru sweat dropped and nodded. "Okay…"

Mr. Fumio nodded and then went back to where the other boys are.

After a couple of seconds, Kaoru and Takeshi looked at each other and glared.

"This is your fault!" they said simultaneously.

"Me? How the hell is this my fault, Takashi?" Kaoru exclaimed at him.

"Well, you're the one that kicked the ball back!" Takeshi exclaimed back.

"You're the one that started it in the first place!"

"So? You could've just ignored it instead of kicking it back to me!"

Kaoru scoffed. "Whatever! But it was basically your fault, you know!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is, you baka!"

Takeshi glared at her and sighed. "Whatever. What's done is done… Now we have to repay it by detention, damn it…"

 _What'll be even worse than that is if he walks me home again_ , Kaoru thought as she frowned.

She sighed. "Takashi, just go over there already, would ya?"

Takeshi shrugged. "Fine…"

He walked over to where the other boys were.

When he was completely over to where the boys—and the girls that were trying out—Momoko called out, "Kaoru, why didn't you make your move on him yet?"

Apparently, she yelled it out a bit too loud, so it attracted attention from the boys and girls that were on the other side. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at this.

 _Momoko, that baka…_ Kaoru thought as she frowned.

"Momoko, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him?" Kaoru yelled back at Momoko loud enough for everyone on the other side to hear.

Everyone on the other side just shrugged…except for Takeshi.

He was still deep in thought though. And the thoughts that he was thinking of was Buttercup…and if Kaoru was Buttercup or not.

* * *

"Uh, Takeo, can I ask you a question?" Takumi asked as he sweat dropped. They were near the bleachers that Momoko and Miyako were sitting on and were hiding from Takeshi's sight.

"Sure; what is it, Takumi?" Takeo said.

"Uh, why are we hiding?"

"So we don't attract attention."

"From who?"

"Girls, Takumi. That's who."

"Oh… So would it be okay if I go sit with Miyako-chan?" Takumi asked as he smiled.

"What…? No!"

Takumi frowned sadly. Takeo didn't like to see his brother when he's sad, especially if it's somehow his fault or whatever.

Takeo sighed. "Fine…"

Takumi smiled and said, "Really?"

Takeo nodded. "But don't blame me if girls start surrounding you…"

Takumi nodded and went to where Miyako and Momoko were. Takeo followed as well and when he saw Momoko, he smiled, which caused Momoko to look away and blush.

Takeo knew that Momoko liked him and he was happy because he liked her as well.

Takeo sat down next to Momoko while Takumi sat down next to Miyako. Miyako and Takumi were talking about what's happening in their class and all the assignments.

Momoko looked over to Takeo and then sighed.

"Is there something on your mind?" Takeo asked.

Momoko blushed. "I-It's nothing; nothing at all!"

Takeo grinned and said, "Okay… If you say so…"

Momoko sighed in relief as Takeo looked at sky and back at her.

 _She's still pretty as she was back then…_ Takeo thought as he smiled and looked back at the sky.

"Blossom…" Takeo muttered.

"Huh…? Did you say something, Takeo-kun?" Momoko asked.

Takeo shook his head immediately. "No, I didn't."

Momoko raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off.

He sighed. _If Momoko's…Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls Z…so basically that'd mean that Miyako and Kaoru are Bubbles and Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z as well…right? Crap, I just hope I'm not wrong…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: KOOL! A LONG CHAPTER! :D it's longer than the previous chapter :3
> 
> Kaoru: yeah, yeah. it's long. we get the point!
> 
> me: "we"...?
> 
> Kaoru: i mean the readers!
> 
> me: OH! yeah but...it's not that long. it's a little over 4 pages so yeahz :P
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* i'm bored...
> 
> me: is it cuz Butch isn't here?
> 
> Kaoru: =_= why the hell did u say that?!
> 
> me: *puts hands up in defense* just asking!
> 
> Kaoru: uh-huh... right... =_=
> 
> me: *sweat drops* anywayz, uh, PLZ REVIEW! :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: sry for not updating yesterday... -.- i was busy finishing one of the videos requested by xXxBlackScarlettxXx A.K.A xXxQueenOfPunkxXX... or was it xXxQueenofRockxXx? O.o
> 
> Kaoru: enough! just start the chapter!
> 
> me: NO! I'M NOT DONE EXPLAINING! XP
> 
> Kaoru: -.-
> 
> me: anyway, uh, i'm gonna be updating my fanfics probably slower than usual...maybe... it's becuz of my math teacher... she gives us a lot of HW so yeah... =_= which means that i BARELY have any time on the computer -.-
> 
> Kaoru: done now?
> 
> me: uhhhh, no...not yet. SO IF U GUYS SEE THAT I'M UPDATING SLOW OR SOMETHING, BLAME MY MATH TEACHER! she gives us too much HW... =_= but on the bright side, i remembered what i learned last year XDD
> 
> Kaoru: okay, enough talking! here's the next chapter!
> 
> me: what? that's my line! -.-
> 
> Kaoru: too bad! you took too long!
> 
> me: DDDX

The try-outs were still continuing, but as for Takeshi, he kept on getting distracted ever since Momoko made that loud announcement that Kaoru should make his move on him. And to him, it'd be impossible; after all, he knew that Kaoru would never try that.

But that wasn't the thing that was distracting him; it was him thinking about Buttercup and if Kaoru and Buttercup were somehow…related.

To Takeshi, Kaoru kept on reminding him of…Buttercup. The way her hair was spiked, the beautiful eye color she has…

 _Wait, why am I thinking about her like that?!_ Takeshi thought before he suddenly got smacked in the forehead by a tennis ball.

The try outs for soccer were over and now if the students wanted to try out for tennis, they'd have to stay after but most of the students had left already so not that many were left.

"What the hell, Takashi?" Kaoru hissed at him as she walked over to him. She picked up the ball and frowned as she looked at him. "What keeps on distracting you, huh?"

Takeshi frowned and stared at Kaoru for a couple of seconds. He was staring at her face, comparing Buttercup's face and her face in his mind but since it's been so long, his memories of Buttercup's face didn't help him that much.

"What keeps on distracting you, huh?" Kaoru repeated as she continued frowning.

Takeshi rubbed his forehead and said, "It's nothing…"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged. "Whatever; but will you pay attention next time, Takashi? At this rate, you probably won't even make it."

Takeshi frowned and smirked. "Was that a challenge, Matsubara?"

Kaoru grinned. "Maybe…" But then she frowned and had a serious look on her face. "But only if you pay attention, Takashi; if you don't…" She thought for a moment and grinned.

"Well…?" Takeshi asked.

"If you don't, you'll have to give me a dollar."

Takeshi scoffed. "A _dollar_? That's it?"

Kaoru nodded. "Or do you want me to raise it?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even give you a dollar in the first place, Matsubara so why make something as stupid as that?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and shrugged. "It's only a dollar, Takashi; it's not like I'm asking you for…twenty thousand dollars or something."

Takashi sighed and said, "Fine… I'll pay attention, okay?"

Kaoru grinned and walked back to the other side. When she was at the other side, she served the ball. Takeshi immediately hit it back.

Kaoru saw how quick he hit it so she decided to "test his abilities". She then hit the ball back, but not too fast.

Takeshi frowned when he saw how slow Kaoru was taking to hit the ball back to the other court so he decided to go at the same pace at her.

Kaoru saw this and sped up and pretty soon, the two were hitting the ball back as quick as they can and the score was still the same: 0 to 0.

The other students were done so then they all went over to where Takeshi and Kaoru were to watch the match. They were slightly amazed to see how fast both of them were able to hit the ball.

When Mr. Fumio—the coach—came over, he was amazed because he had never seen anyone go at that speed.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Fumio shouted out, "Hey, you two; try-outs for tennis are over!"

They didn't stop at all.

Mr. Fumio sweat dropped at this and sighed. "Try-outs for tennis are over!"

Kaoru and Takeshi didn't stop; they kept on continuing, but to Mr. Fumio, it looked like they were determined to beat each other. Mr. Fumio grinned at this and jotted something down on his clipboard.

When he was done writing, he quickly picked up a tennis ball from the basket where they kept the tennis balls at, walked to the court of which Takeshi and Kaoru were playing tennis at, and threw the ball at Takeshi, which hit Takeshi on his head.

Kaoru noticed this and quickly hit the ball to the opposite side of the court of where Takeshi was at. Takeshi quickly noticed this and quickly ran and in a second, he hit it back. Only, the speed of which he went to get to the ball…was _beyond_ human speed.

Kaoru looked at him with her eyes wide open. Takeshi, realizing what happened, had his eyes wide open too and looked around. He saw that the other students didn't have their eyes as wide as Kaoru's were—even Mr. Fumio's face was calm. It was like…they never saw it.

Mr. Fumio sighed and walked over to Takeshi. "It's about time you two were finished."

Kaoru walked over to where they were but she was silent. Takeshi was silent as well. Mr. Fumio saw this and wondered what just happened or something.

He sighed and said, "Okay, try-outs for tennis are over so if you guys want to try out for basketball, you need to—"

"I don't want to," Takeshi said quickly.

Mr. Fumio raised an eyebrow at this and was about to ask him but he decided to shrug it off. Just as he was about to say something else, Takeshi quickly muttered to Kaoru, "See you later." Then Takeshi looked at Mr. Fumio and quickly walked away.

Mr. Fumio was still confused at this and decided that maybe it was best if he left Takeshi alone. He looked at Kaoru and was about to say something but then Kaoru walked away.

Mr. Fumio raised an eyebrow at this and muttered as he walked away, "I didn't even get to say anything else and they walk away just like that."

* * *

Takeo then groaned softly after seeing Takeshi walking away.

"Uh, what's wrong, Takeo-kun?" Momoko asked.

Takeo looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Momoko shrugged and muttered, "Okay…"

Takeo then got up and started leaving.

Takumi saw this; he said good-bye to Miyako and followed him.

When they were far away from the bleachers where Momoko and Miyako were at, Takumi said, "Takeo, did you…?"

Takeo nodded. "Yeah, I saw; that idiot's gonna get us busted sooner or later."

Takumi opened his mouth to say something else but he quickly closed it, deciding that maybe it wasn't a good time to say anything else since he saw that his brother was angry.

* * *

Takeshi was walking along the sidewalk. He was walking towards the pathway to his house and knew that Takeo would yell at him.

Takeshi heard someone calling him and turned around. "Matsubara, shouldn't you be back there to go try out for basketball or something?"

Kaoru frowned and said, "Explain to me just one thing…"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it?"

"How the hell were you able to reach that ball _that_ fast?"

Takeshi kept silent. _She saw… She saw…! But how was she able to see at that much speed._

Although Takeshi was thinking these thoughts, his face was as calm as ever. He smirked and said, "It's probably because I'm stronger than you are, Matsubara, which also means that I'm faster too."

Kaoru scowled and said, "You aren't stronger than I am!"

Takeshi smirked and was about to say something but he decided not to so he started walking away.

"Takashi, you didn't get to—"

Takeshi then put his hand in the air and said, "I don't need to, Matsubara." He put his hand down and turned around to look at Kaoru. "That's for me to know…and for you to find out."

Takeshi then turned back around and walked away. _And I don't think it'd be best if you did find out, Matsubara…_

* * *

Takeshi had just gotten arrived at the door to his house and when he opened it, he saw that Takeo was sitting at the table and looking at him. Takumi was sitting next to Takeo and looking at him as well, but there was an uncertainty in his eyes, as if he was uncertain if he should be looking at Takeshi or not.

Takeshi sighed and closed the door behind him, locking the door in the process without even looking.

He sat down across from Takeo and then looked at Takeo. "What is it, Brick?"

Takeo slammed down his hand on the table and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you, Butch?! You could've exposed us!"

Takeshi was angry as well so he slammed both of his hands down on the table and stood up. "Well, no one saw, Brick! Well…not all of them…"

Takeo raised an eyebrow at this, signaling for him to continue.

"Matsubara saw; she saw somehow and I don't know the hell why."

Takeo stood still for a couple of seconds and sat back down in his seat, without saying anything. Takeshi didn't say anything and continued standing.

"So my theory was right…" Takeo muttered.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What was that, Brick?"

"It's nothing."

Takeshi frowned. "I heard you, Brick and you know that."

Brick grinned and said, "Fine… You heard; what about it?"

"What was your theory?" Takeshi asked.

"It was that Kaoru's Buttercup and it looks like I'm right."

Takeshi's eyes widen for a second and said, "You can't be serious. She can't be…"

Takeo looked at him with a serious look on his face. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Takeshi didn't say anything and sat back down. After a couple of seconds, Takeshi asked, "And just how do you know, huh?"

Takeo grinned. "It's cause…"

"Well…?"

"Well, it's really obvious, isn't it?"

Takeshi frowned and said, "Get straight to the point!"

"Fine… Well, now that I know that Kaoru is Buttercup, it also proves that Miyako is Bubbles."

Takumi's eyes widen and muttered, "No way…"

"And just how did you have these theories, huh?" Takeshi said.

Takeo grinned and said, "It's cause I've been knowing that Momoko is Blossom."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at his brother and said, "For how long? Was it since you told us?"

Takeo shook his head. "No… It was on the first day of school that I've known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: YAY! IT'S LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE! 83
> 
> Kaoru: ...isn't that another cliffhanger...? -.-
> 
> me: uhhhh...i don't know... ^^;;
> 
> Kaoru: =_= what is with you and cliffhangers...? seriously... -.-
> 
> me: oh and there's this guy on youtube called jgmb50. he's seriously pissing me off -.-
> 
> Kaoru: -.- she's gonna start ranting again...
> 
> me: i'm serious though; he is and-
> 
> Kaoru: *covers my mouth* OKAY PEOPLE! REVIEW BEFORE SHE STARTS RANTING! -.-


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: T-T
> 
> Kaoru: What the hell is wrong with you?
> 
> me: ToT Mo-chan can't review on my fanfics anymore...and she can't read some of her favorite fanfics... T-T
> 
> Kaoru: *pats me on the back* It's okay...
> 
> *atmosphere suddenly changes*
> 
> Kaoru: *sweat drops*
> 
> me: DAMN IT, I BLAME THOSE FRICKEN PARENTAL CONTROLS! =_= GRR!
> 
> Kaoru: *sweat drops even more as I continue ranting and then sighs* (whispers: she's, uh, on her monthly thing so yeah...)
> 
> me: -.- that's private Kaoru...
> 
> Kaoru: (mutters: crap, i was hoping she didn't hear...)
> 
> me: =_= *sighs and continues ranting*
> 
> Kaoru: damn; at this rate, the chapter will never get started... *sighs* here's the next chapter people

Takeshi glared at Takeo and growled as he slammed his fists on the table. "Then why the hell didn't you tell us then, Brick?! Huh?" He looked away in anger and muttered, "If I knew Matsubara was Buttercup…" He trailed off.

Takeo raised an eyebrow at this. "Well…?"

Takeshi looked at Takeo. "What…?"

"What would've happened if you knew that Kaoru was Buttercup?"

 _Kuso_ , Takeshi thought as he frowned. _I was hoping he didn't hear that…_

He looked at Takeo and sighed. "It's nothing."

Takeo frowned. "Anyway, you do know what'll happen now, right?"

Both Takumi and Takeshi raised an eyebrow at Takeo. "What…?"

Takeo sighed. "Thanks to Butch…the Powerpuff Girls Z will be one step closer to finding out our secret…"

* * *

Kaoru was in her room, sitting down on her bed. It was slightly dark outside, meaning that it was already evening. Kaoru looked at her alarm clock and it read 5:55 P.M.

 _Damn_ , Kaoru thought as she sweat dropped. _I've been sitting like this since I've gotten home…_ She sighed and looked at her clothes.

"I didn't even change," she muttered softly and then sighed as she closed her eyes and opened them.

 _But…just how was Takashi able to move that fast…?_ Kaoru thought as she bit her lips slightly. _No one could be able to move that fast… And…how come all the other kids didn't see how fast he moved…?_

She shook her head and muttered, "Maybe my mind was probably playing tricks on me…" After a couple of seconds of silence, she sighed loudly and groaned, "Oh, who am I kidding?"

_He was able to move at that speed; no one could…well, maybe except me but only if I'm Buttercup…_

Her eyes went wide in realization. _Wait…what if…he's really Butch…? I mean, that would explain how much they look alike and…if he's Butch…then him being able to go at that speed would be possible!_

Kaoru sighed and muttered, "I just need to find out if he's really Butch or not…? But how…?"

Kaoru then heard her mother calling her so she decided to think some more about it after dinner.

* * *

Takeshi swore softly under his breath, even though he knew that his brothers could hear him.

"Takeo…you really did use…that…on Momoko…didn't you…?" Takumi asked as he looked at Takeo.

Takeo sighed in annoyance. "Well, what do ya think, idiot? How else would I be able to find out?"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. Besides, didn't we talk about this before already?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Takeo; it almost looked like he was glaring at him. "You didn't tell us exactly how you find out you know."

"Well, I didn't need to," Takeo said. "Besides, you guys probably figured it out right then and there."

Takeshi thought for a moment and nodded in agreement as he said, "True…"

Takumi nodded in agreement as well.

"So…what would've you done if you knew that Kaoru was Buttercup, huh?" Takeo asked as he raised an eyebrow at Takeshi.

Takeshi started to sweat drop, not wanting to say what he was gonna do if he knew that Kaoru was Buttercup. "Uh…"

"Well…?" Takumi asked, curious about what his brother would do as well.

"Uh…"

"We don't have all day, you know," Takeo said with annoyance.

"Actually, it's technically evening already, Brick," Takumi pointed out. "So, basically, it's really all night or evening since the day's almost over."

Takeo looked at Takumi. "Don't act so smart, Boomer; now's not the time."

"Gomen…"

Takeo sighed and looked at Takeshi…who was running towards his room. "Butch…!"

Takeshi didn't bother replying back; he just kept on running towards his room.

"Butch, c'mon; tell us!" Takeo yelled before he and Takumi heard a slam, meaning that Takeshi had closed the door and that he's in his room. Takeo sighed. "Jeez… He could just tell us…"

"But then…wouldn't this be payback for you not telling us who Blossom was before?" Takumi pointed out.

Takeo flinched and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Boomer…"

Takumi put his hands up and said, "I know, I know; now's not the time to be acting all smart or whatever…"

Takeo sighed and nodded.

* * *

Takeshi slowly walked around his room at least a couple of times already. Then he leaned against the wall. After a while, he sat down and leaned his back against the wall.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _If I knew that Matsubara was Buttercup…_ He then started having thoughts about Kaoru and he started recalling memories from back then—the time when he and his brothers first met the Powerpuff Girls Z…the time when he and his brothers stole the Powerpuff Girls Z's clothes to embarrass them and ruin them…the time when…

He felt his cheeks burn up at that thought of that and then he shook his head. _Damn it_ , he thought as he started slapped his forehead. _Not again! This happened already back then!_ He sighed. _I couldn't get her image outta my head back then…_ He thought of Kaoru and Buttercup and the memory of when the Powerpuff Girls Z blew kisses to him and his brothers.

He shook his head and yelled out loud, "Damn it!"

 _And it's happening again! I can't get her outta my head back then and I recovered from it… But now she's stuck in my head again, damn it; and to make it worse…if Matsubara knew that I liked her…_ He sighed and muttered, "She'd start teasing me and everything…"

He sighed and once again thought of Kaoru. "Hmm…since she's Buttercup…that means she wore a skirt…" He smirked and thought, _She looks pretty good in a skirt… I'd like to see her in one again…_

* * *

It was the next day and Kaoru heard her alarm going off so she quickly woke up, which would normally be weird but Kaoru knew that if she didn't get ready right then and there…

"Oh, Kaoru!" her mother called out as she opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Kaoru sweat dropped at this and was about to say something about her mother not knocking on the door when she saw something in her hand: a skirt.

Kaoru's eyes went wide at this and she was about to quickly get out of her room until her mother grabbed a hold of her daughter's arm.

"Kaoru, you should really learn to become more feminine," Kaoru's mother said before she sighed as her daughter was trying to get out of her grasp.

"Mom, I don't want to be more 'feminine', I won't be more 'feminine' so I'll never _be_ 'feminine'!" Kaoru shouted as she was trying to run away. Surprisingly, her mother was a lot stronger than she looked.

Kaoru's mother gasped at this. "Kaoru, you're a girl! Not a boy!"

"Yes, but—"

A glare from her mother had shut Kaoru up. Kaoru's mother pushed her into the bathroom, closed the bathroom door, and leaned against it.

Kaoru was pounding on the door on the other side. "Mom, c'mon…!"

"Kaoru, you are not leaving the bathroom until you put on that skirt!"

Kaoru frowned. "Why should I put on this stupid skirt anyway?"

"Cause I said so, Kaoru."

"Oh yeah, like that helps," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kaoru said louder this time. She sighed and muttered, "Damn Momoko and Miyako…"

 _I blame them for this…_ Kaoru thought _. Damn it… If mom wasn't there with them, she wouldn't be making me wear a skirt right now…!_

_A girl with orange hair and pink eyes was eating strawberry ice cream on a cone. Meanwhile, a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes was knitting and a girl with black hair and light green eyes was napping on the couch._

_The orange haired girl looked at the girl napping on the couch and rolled her eyes. "Kaoru, wake up, will you?"_

_No response from Kaoru; she continued napping._

_Momoko groaned. "Oh God… Kaoru, wake up, will you?!"_

_"Momoko-san, please don't yell," the girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes said._

_Momoko sighed and said, "Sorry Miyako… It's just that…I'm so bored!"_

_Miyako sighed as she nodded._

_"Um, Miyako…?"_

_"Yes, Momoko-san…?"_

_"Um, what were you knitting just now…?"_

_Miyako held up what she was knitting; at first, it was very short, but when Miyako let go of it, it rolled out and reached all the way to the floor._

_Momoko's eyes went wide and sweat dropped. "M-Miyako…"_

_"Yes, Momoko-san…?"_

_Momoko shook her head. "N-Never mind…" She looked over at Kaoru and sighed when she saw what Kaoru was wearing: a regular light green t-shirt along with dark blue flare jeans._

_Momoko sighed but then she had an idea so she grinned, causing Miyako to slightly sweat drop when she saw that look on her friend's face. "Momoko-san, what are you thinking…?"_

_Momoko grinned even more; she took Miyako's hand and ran out the door, but came back in the house to drag Kaoru with them since she was still asleep._

_"OMG, this is so perfect for Kaoru!"_

_"Momoko-san, are you sure this is okay? Kaoru-san will get angry…"_

_"Girls, girls, it's fine. You don't need to worry about Kaoru getting angry at you."_

_Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was blurry but when everything was clear, she saw that her mother, Momoko, and Miyako were staring…at her._

_"How was your nap, Kaoru?" Momoko said as she grinned._

_Kaoru had a weird vibe so she sweat dropped. "Uh, good…" She looked around. "Hey…why aren't we at the Professor's lab…?"_

_"Um, well, about that…" Momoko's voice trailed off._

_Kaoru raised an eyebrow and she felt a slight breeze on her legs. She looked down and her eyes went wide._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" Kaoru yelled so loud that in the living room, Sho had fallen off the chair he was sitting on and Dai had spitted out whatever he was drinking while Momoko and Kaoru's mother covered their ears as Miyako sweat dropped._

_"WHY THE HELL AM I IN A SKIRT?" Kaoru yelled. Just then, Dai and Sho entered Kaoru's room—without even knocking._

_"Is something wrong?" Dai asked before he and Sho immediately got kicked out of Kaoru's room and she slammed the door._

_Dai and Sho looked at each other, looked at the door to Kaoru's room, and then sweat dropped._

_Kaoru turned around and glared at her two friends. "Momoko…Miyako…EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL I'M IN A FRICKEN SKIRT, DAMN IT!"_

_Kaoru then got hit on the head by her mother._

_"Kaoru Matsubara, use your language!" her mother scolded._

_Kaoru rubbed her head. "Okay, okay…" She stopped rubbing and glared at her two friends. "Explain why…now!"_

_Momoko and Miyako sweat dropped, suddenly feeling the dark atmosphere in the air._

_"Well, um, practically every day, you'd be wearing guy clothes so…we thought that you might like wearing a skirt!" Momoko exclaimed as she grinned sheepishly._

_Kaoru looked like she was about to explode of anger any second. "Momoko…you've known me for a year now! What part of 'I don't like girly stuff as in skirts and etc.' do you know understand about?"_

_"Well, sorry! I thought I was just helping out or something."_

_"Helping out…?" How the hell is this 'helping out', huh?"_

_"I don't know! It makes you more…girly!"_

_"That's the last thing I want," Kaoru muttered under her breath. She was about to say something until her mother had placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she sweat dropped._

_The atmosphere became suddenly dark, causing Kaoru to sweat drop, even though her mother was smiling._

_"Kaoru Matsubara, you will wear this or you are grounded for a month…do you understand?" Kaoru's mother smile was creeping Kaoru out by the minute so Kaoru reluctantly agreed and walked out of her room, still angry that she was wearing a skirt._

Kaoru sighed and she looked at herself. The skirt reached about just a little bit over the knees.

_Well, at least it's green… Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I'M WEARING A SKIRT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DAMN IT!_

Kaoru sighed again and came out of the bathroom, carrying her pants.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes, mom…?" Kaoru asked as she went into her room and reluctantly threw her pants into her closet. Her mother stood in the doorway, watching her.

"Kaoru, you do know that you're wearing the skirt to school, right?"

Kaoru looked at her mother with wide eyes. "NANI…? B-But why, mom…?"

"Simple; to show it off to your friend!"

"Uh, don't you mean 'friends'?"

Kaoru's mother shook her head. "No, I mean 'friend'."

Kaoru was gonna ask her mother who she was talking about but she decided to shrug it off—besides, she had to figure out how to avoid wearing a skirt.

Just as her mother was about to leave, Kaoru's mother said, "Kaoru, if you wear jeans or anything else instead of your skirt, I'll ground you for a month so don't you think about changing at school."

Kaoru twitched. _My God; that's what I was about to do!_ She sweat dropped. _Can mom even read minds…?_

Kaoru's mother left the room. As soon as she left the room, Kaoru sighed.

"My God, what should I do…?" Kaoru muttered and added louder, "I don't wanna wear this fricken skirt, damn it!"

She sighed and muttered, "Why did mom have to make me wear a skirt?" After a couple of seconds, she groaned and went to get dressed for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: it's longer than the previous one cuz it's like...5 pages or something -.- becuz of the flashback.
> 
> Kaoru: o.o i thought you were busy ranting...
> 
> me: *looks at her and ignores* anyway, it was gonna be shorter...but i decided to make it longer... :D so u guys should be happy! ^.^
> 
> Kaoru: Hey I have a question...
> 
> me: yes, Kaoru?
> 
> Kaoru: Care to explain to me why you updated this one and not "Momoko's Love Story"?
> 
> me: that's cuz...TODAY IS MO-CHAN'S B-DAY! 83
> 
> Kaoru: Oh... i see now...
> 
> me: *nods* YUP! TODAY IS MO-CHAN'S B-DAY SO I ASKED HER WHICH FANFIC TO UPDATE NEXT SO YEAH! X3 she chose this one :3
> 
> Kaoru: Hey I have another question...
> 
> me: Yes?
> 
> Kaoru: -.- Didn't you just end the chapter with a cliffhanger?
> 
> me: ...I have no idea ^^;;
> 
> Kaoru: *falls to the ground anime style and gets back up* WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND CLIFFHANGERS?!
> 
> me: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!...I just have a habit of doing cliffhangers so yeah...
> 
> Kaoru: -.- You're torturing the readers...
> 
> me: Yes...but it makes them wanna read more! :D
> 
> Kaoru: -.-
> 
> me: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ... *bows down* GOMENASAI!
> 
> Kaoru: why are you saying sorry?
> 
> me: BECUZ I DIDN'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FOR A MONTH! DX ...er...or is it about a month...? o.e
> 
> Kaoru: ...i'm going to get something to drink.
> 
> me: ooh! can you get me orange juice? ^^
> 
> Kaoru: -_- no
> 
> me: DDDD:
> 
> Kaoru: *leaves the room*
> 
> me: meanie... anyway, again, GOMENASAI!
> 
> I was so busy thinking about what to type the next chapter for "Takeshi Matsubara: Boy or Dog?" and my HW, and the CW i needed to catch up on during when i was absent for 2 days, that i forgot to type the next chapter of this fanfic... DX
> 
> BAD ME! BAD, BAD, BAD, BAAAAAAD ME!
> 
> *clears voice* anyway, here's the chapter! :3

Takeshi walked to school alone. His brothers had already gone to school before him so in other words, he was late to school.

 _So much for perfect attendance…_ Takeshi thought as he entered the school. He headed towards the attendance office in order to get a pink slip. When he did, he headed towards his first period class.

He opened the door and saw that everyone except Ms. Hanoka was staring at something. In fact, they didn't notice that Takeshi had arrived in the classroom at all.

He blinked a couple of times before entering and handing the pink slip to Ms. Hanoka. He turned around and sweat dropped when he saw that everyone was looking at him this time, not at what they were looking at earlier.

Takeshi closed his eyes and walked towards his seat. On the way there, he heard slight conversations, even though they were more like whispers. When he sat down, he heard a bunch more.

"Damn, Takeshi sure is lucky to have Kaoru…"

 _Lucky? How the hell am I lucky?_ Takeshi thought as he scowled. _Wait, I'm not even dating her, damn it!_

"Yeah, I know. Who would've thought he'd be able to get Kaoru to become a little girly, right?"

Takeshi blinked a couple times and glanced over at where Kaoru was sitting. He narrowed his eyes a bit to see Kaoru's clothing, but his face was calm.

Kaoru had the same hairstyle as always, but he couldn't see the rest of her clothing since she was looking out the window. The only thing he could see her wear was a dark green denim jacket.

He frowned slightly, wondering what made Kaoru "girly" today.

He glanced around and saw that practically everyone else was whispering—the only people who weren't were him, Kaoru, and Ms. Hanoka.

He sighed. He didn't really care about the rumors going around. After all, they're just rumors.

Takeshi knew for sure that nothing is going on between him and Kaoru. But to the other students, it's making everyone all suspicious of their so-called "relationship".

Takeshi sighed and looked over at Kaoru. Kaoru noticed Takeshi looking at her so she looked at him as well.

"See that? They _are_ going out with each other! Why else would they be looking at each other?"

Kaoru heard that and flinched. She quickly stuck out her tongue at Takeshi. Takeshi scowled at this and looked away. Kaoru smirked, knowing that Takeshi was annoyed at what she just did and looked away as well.

"Alright class, no more whispering, please," Ms. Hanoka said. "I need to make an announcement."

The class then stopped whispering and looked at Ms. Hanoka.

"Thank you," Ms. Hanoka said as she smiled. "Now, all of us freshmen teachers and the principal have decided that since you guys are freshmen…we've decided to have a field trip."

Takeshi raised his hand.

"Yes, Takeshi?" Ms. Hanoka asked.

Takeshi lowered his hand. "Aren't field trips for little kids?"

Some of his classmates slightly snickered while Ms. Hanoka didn't respond. The only thing she did was blink a couple times at him.

Kaoru sighed. "Takashi, if you think that field trips are for little kids, then you may as well not go at all."

"Ooh," their classmates said. Some of them even dragged it out.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "So what are you trying to say, Matsubara?"

Normally, he'd glare at Kaoru instead of narrowing his eyes at her, but he wanted to see what made her a bit "girly".

Kaoru stood up and he wasn't able to see what made her really "girly". He couldn't see if she was wearing jeans or sweats, but he saw that her jacket looked slightly girly, even if it was just a dark green denim jacket.

"I'm just saying that if you don't wanna go, you don't need to," Kaoru said.

"So I'm guessing you're going?"

Kaoru shrugged. "It depends."

Takeshi smirked. "Then why are you even defending it in the first place?"

"Cause you're being an idiot for saying that field trips are for little kids."

Takeshi frowned and was about to call her a cross-dresser but he saw that she was wearing a skirt! He still kept a calm expression on his face though. He couldn't call her gay either since she was wearing a skirt.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _I can't call her anything just because she's wearing a skirt! And I wanted to see her in a skirt in the first place! Damn it!_

Takeshi sighed in frustration.

Kaoru smirked in triumph. "What's the matter, Takashi? Can't think of anything to say back?"

Before Takeshi could say anything, Ms. Hanoka told them to be quiet and sit down. The two did what she said as she told.

"Oh, and Ms. Matsubara, Mr. Takeshi, I'm gonna have to talk to you after class," Ms. Hanoka said.

Takeshi and Kaoru groaned. _What did we do now?_

"Anyway, this field trip is actually camping," Ms. Hanoka said.

"CAMPING?!" the whole class, including Takeshi and Kaoru, exclaimed.

Ms. Hanoka nodded. "Yes, camping."

All the students in the classroom except for Takeshi and Kaoru were talking, each of them already excited since that'd mean that they wouldn't be doing any schoolwork and so on.

Kaoru was happy since then she wouldn't have to have any homework, but, of course, she didn't really know if Momoko and Miyako were going so she'd have to wait until during lunch to ask them.

As for Takeshi, he was happy as well, but he wasn't in any of his brothers' classes so he couldn't ask them then and there.

"Alright, quiet down, class," Ms. Hanoka announced. All the students in the classroom quieted down, waiting for what Ms. Hanoka was going to say. "Now, if you guys want to go—"

"YES, WE WANNA GO, MS. HANOKA!" Everyone in the classroom except for Takeshi and Kaoru stood up as they shouted.

Ms. Hanoka sweat dropped. "Um, okay…" She glanced and saw that Takeshi and Kaoru were the only ones who were sitting down and smiled. "I guess Takeshi and Kaoru are not going camping with us…so they could have some 'alone' time together…"

Both Takeshi and Kaoru flinched and stood up. They pointed at each other. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" Takeshi and Kaoru glanced at each other and glanced back at Ms. Hanoka.

"I will never date that idiot, Ms, Hanoka!" Kaoru yelled at Ms. Hanoka as she slammed her hands down on her desk. _"Never."_

Takeshi flinched slightly and glanced over at Kaoru. Everyone else looked at him to see what he'd say, even Kaoru.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he said, "And I'd never go out with her." He sat down in his chair, frowning. _Even though that's not really true_ , Takeshi thought.

Kaoru sat back down in her chair as well. She glanced over at Takeshi, wondering why Takeshi didn't give her an insult. She decided to think about it later and pay attention to what Ms. Hanoka was saying.

"Okay, anyway, here are the permission slips," Ms. Hanoka said, holding up a green piece of paper. She then held up a white piece of paper. "And make sure you guys grab this as well, since this is a list of things you'll need for camping."

Takeshi raised his hand.

"Yes, Takeshi?" Ms. Hanoka asked.

"Do we _have_ to go?" Takeshi asked with a calm expression on his face.

Ms. Hanoka frowned slightly but then smiled. "Why do you ask? Are you and Kaoru planning to stay behind and have some alone time?"

Takeshi sweat dropped. "No! And I was just asking."

"Aw, you two are no fun," Ms. Hanoka said.

The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

"See? Even the class agrees with me!" Ms. Hanoka said as she smiled.

Takeshi and Kaoru rolled their eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE'RE NOT DATING?"

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to the next class. However, Kaoru and Takeshi stayed behind since Ms. Hanoka told them to. Takeshi stood up to go towards Ms. Hanoka's desk while Kaoru remained at her seat.

Ms. Hanoka glanced at Kaoru, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kaoru understood and sighed. She reluctantly stood up and started walking over to the desk.

"You two do know that you missed detention yesterday, right?" Ms. Hanoka said, raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru and Takeshi's eyes widen. _Oh shit!_

"So, for punishment, you guys will have to stay for detention today even longer."

Kaoru blinked a couple times and sighed. "But Ms. Hanoka—"

"No 'buts'!"

"Ms. Hanoka," Takeshi said as he sweat dropped. "You gotta understand that Matsubara and I already—"

"No excuses!" Ms. Hanoka interrupted.

Takeshi and Kaoru looked at each other, closed their eyes, and sighed. "Yes, Ms. Hanoka…"

Takeshi opened his eyes and saw that Kaoru was right next to him. Not to mention the fact that she's wearing a skirt right NEXT TO HIM!

His eye twitched a couple times and then stopped. Kaoru noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Takeshi.

"What the hell are you staring at, Takashi?" Kaoru snapped, frowning at him.

Takeshi kept on staring at Kaoru's skirt and didn't respond. He didn't even blink.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Takashi…?" She waved a hand in front of Takeshi. No response from him. She sighed and tapped him forward a couple times, which caused Takeshi to fall onto the floor. He still didn't move.

"Kaoru, what did you do?" Ms. Hanoka shouted.

"I just tapped him, that's it!" Kaoru said. "It isn't my fault! He just isn't responding for some reason!" Kaoru glanced down at Takeshi. "Takashi, wake up already, will ya?"

She bent down and slapped Takeshi's face.

"Kaoru Matsubara!"

"What?" Kaoru asked. "I slapped him to see if he'd respond!"

Ms. Hanoka sighed. "You know what; why not just bring him to the nurse's office?"

"Uh, are you sure?" Kaoru asked, trying not to groan since she didn't want to bring Takashi to the nurse's office.

Ms. Hanoka nodded. "Yes, Kaoru, so go bring him to the nurse's office."

Kaoru resisted the urge to groan and reluctantly grabbed onto one of Takeshi's legs. She then left the room, with Takeshi being dragged on the floor right behind her.

After a couple of seconds after Kaoru and Takeshi left the room, Ms. Hanoka smirked and quickly went to the phone. She dialed a phone number and she heard it ring three times before someone picked up the phone.

"Hey," Ms. Hanoka said. "Can you do me a favor?" She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, can you leave your office and head over to my classroom? Oh, the reason why? Well, just leave right now and I'll explain it to you when you get here. Come here as quickly as possible." She heard the person hung up on the phone.

Ms. Hanoka hung up as well and then smirked. _This had better work…or else I would've called her for nothing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *clears voice* well...sorry if the chapter was short...
> 
> Kaoru: *comes in drinking soda* You do know that you just ended the chapter with a cliffhanger, right?
> 
> me: O.O umm... uhh... ._.;;;
> 
> Kaoru: ...never mind... *sighs* i'm bored... Butch should hurry up and come back already... WAIT, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!
> 
> Butch: *comes in* KAORU-CHAN! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! *starts chasing Kaoru*
> 
> Kaoru: OH SHIT! *starts running away from Butch* DAMN IT!
> 
> me: aww, Butch is chasing her X3
> 
> Kaoru: DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DAMN IT! HELP ME!
> 
> me: Why should I? ButchxKaoru is my favorite pairing X3
> 
> Kaoru: *glares at me and then groans* DAMN THIS TO HELL!
> 
> me: jujujujujujujujuju ):3 anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: FINALLY! WINTER BREAK HAS STARTED! :DDD *starts running around in circles*
> 
> Kaoru: ...Are you okay?...
> 
> me: YESSSHHHH! I HAD A PARTY YESTERDAY AND I HAD A PARTY TODAY IN BLOCK AND I ISH HYPPPEEEERRR~ 8D
> 
> Kaoru: ...What the hell happened to Butch? He was here a second ago...
> 
> me: HE WENT TO GO GET SOOOOOMEETHINGGGG~ ;DDD
> 
> Kaoru: ...Are you going to be like this for a while? ._.
> 
> me: NUUU, I THINK IT'LL WEAR OFF AFTER THIS CHAPTER'S DONE~ ;3
> 
> Kaoru: Then let's get this over with! Here's the next chapter!

Kaoru was still dragging Takeshi across the floor as she went down the hallway, trying to find the nurse's office. When she did, she knocked on the door a couple times.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this and opened the door, finding that the nurse wasn't there.

 _Who'd leave an office like this unlocked?_ Kaoru thought as she dragged Takeshi towards the bed. She lifted him up and placed him onto the bed as she grunted since he was heavy. She glanced at the clock and frowned.

 _Why did he have to pass out?_ Kaoru thought angrily as she sat down in a chair near the bed. _Wait, why did he pass out anyway?_

She got up and leaned towards his face, seeing how peaceful it was. In fact, it startled her slightly because she'd never seen Takeshi look so peaceful. She smiled until she saw a smirk on Takeshi's face.

"Takashi, damn it, you were awake this whole time?!" Kaoru exclaimed as she held up a fist towards Takeshi. "Why I oughta—"

Takeshi covered her mouth with his hand. "Hey, you should be happy, Matsubara. I got you out of class so you owe me."

Kaoru thought for a minute as she slowly put her fist down. "You know, I hate to admit it but you're actually right."

Takeshi frowned. "Hate?"

"Yes, hate."

"As in you hate to admit the fact that I'm smarter?" Takeshi said, smirking.

Kaoru grinned. "No, as in I hate you, Takashi."

Takeshi's expression remained calm as he stared at Kaoru for a couple of seconds. He then sighed and then covered the blanket of the bed up to where his whole head was covered.

Kaoru frowned and pulled the blanket off his face. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Pretending to sleep, that's what," Takeshi said as he put the blanket on his face again.

Kaoru pulled the blanket off. "In case you haven't noticed, you stupid idiot, people don't sleep like that."

"Does it look like I care?" Takeshi spat as he put the blanket to his face again.

Kaoru frowned and pulled the blanket back. Takeshi frowned as well and pulled the blanket up and pretty soon, the two were having a tug of war with the blanket and it ended with the blanket ripping.

"Oh crap…" Kaoru and Takeshi muttered under their breaths. They then looked at each other, pointed, and said loudly, "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault, Matsubara?" Takeshi exclaimed. "I was only trying to go to back to sleep and here you are, pulling the blanket off of me!"

"Sleep? You mean pretend to sleep, you idiot!" Kaoru exclaimed back. "But I guess you don't know what's the difference between pretend or not!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"I'm just pointing it out, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Why not? Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Takeshi narrowed at Kaoru and growled softly; wanting to cuss her out but before he could, he heard footsteps approach from far away so he quickly lied down again and closed his eyes.

"Takashi, what are you—"

"Shut up, Matsubara," Takeshi whispered as he turned to lie on his side, his eyes still closed. "In case you haven't noticed, someone's coming."

Kaoru frowned and she heard muttering coming from the door.

"Honestly," Kaoru heard a woman mutter. "I don't get why she even called me in the first place just to go over to her classroom just to tell me that…"

 _Just who the hell is she talking about?_ Kaoru thought as she sat down in a chair near the bed Takeshi was pretending to sleep on. _Who's "she"?_

The door opened and in came a woman somewhere in her thirties. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and Kaoru could see that the woman had a lab coat on.

The woman sighed and blinked at Kaoru and Takeshi when she looked at them, showing that she was wearing glasses. "Um, is there a problem?"

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "Yeah, this stupid idiot here fainted out of nowhere."

The woman frowned slightly, even though it looked like she was deep in thought, for a couple of seconds. "Well, how did he faint?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know; he just fainted."

The woman nodded and muttered something under breath that Kaoru couldn't hear. She added loudly, "Well, hopefully you do know who I am, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, you're the nurse…right?"

The woman laughed slightly and nodded. "You know, for the last couple of years, lots of the freshmen couldn't tell if I was the nurse or not so I had to start wearing this lab coat."

Kaoru nodded, now knowing why she was even wearing one. "So…can I go?"

The woman blinked at Kaoru a couple of times. "Go? Go where?"

"To class, that's where. I can't stay here."

"Why not? I mean, you two are already excused…"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "How…?"

The woman flinched and chuckled nervously. "Well…that is…uh…" She looked around nervously. "Uh, you know what; I just remembered that I need to get something." She quickly headed towards the door. "I'll be back soon!" She headed out the door as Kaoru sighed.

"Hey, Takashi, you heard that, right?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Takeshi sat up and glared at Kaoru. "'Faint'?"

"What?" Kaoru spat at him, blinking at him a couple of times.

"'Faint'? Really, Matsubara; faint?"

"I don't get what you're saying here."

"Men don't faint, in case you haven't noticed."

Kaoru scoffed. "Then what did you want me to say?"

"You could've said that I _passed out_ , instead of _faint_!" Takeshi snapped as he stood up, still glaring at Kaoru.

"Too late for that then, Takashi," Kaoru said as she smirked and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Takeshi frowned. "Well, at least I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Hey, I was _forced_ to wear this skirt, okay?" Kaoru exclaimed as she stood up and raised a fist at him.

Takeshi blinked at Kaoru a couple of times. "So you didn't wear it out of your own free will?"

"Of course not, you idiot! You think I _like_ wearing skirts?" Kaoru groaned. "God, this is the reason why I didn't mainly want you to walk me home that day!"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Talk about a breakdown…"

"What was that, Takashi?" Kaoru spat, glaring at him.

"Oh nothing," Takeshi said before he sighed.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you say, Takashi?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "What did you think I said?"

Kaoru frowned and muttered, "Idiot…"

Takeshi frowned as well before he glanced at the clock. "Second period is almost over, you know. And you owe me for getting you out of second period."

Kaoru growled. "I never said that I wanted to get out of second period, dumb ass!"

Takeshi whistled and said, "Wow, you sure are very easy to tick off today, you know." He eyed the skirt. "Is it because of the skirt?"

Kaoru frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Hey, you should answer my question; not answer it back with another question."

"Does it look like I freaking care?"

"Well, it does to me."

Kaoru blinked at him a couple of times. Takeshi realized what he just said and mentally slapped his forehead.

"Ooh, so I was right," Kaoru said, smirking as she folded her arms. "You _do_ like me."

"I do not, Matsubara!" Takeshi exclaimed quickly. _God, why am I even denying it? I do like her!_

"Oh, you _so_ do."

"I don't!" _I feel like I'm having a fight with my conscious…if I even_ have _one…_

 _"Denial,"_ Kaoru practically sang.

"I am not, damn it!"

Kaoru smirked. "Wait until I tell everyone that you like me and—" She stopped herself and groaned. "Damn…"

"What is it now, Matsubara?"

"I just remembered that everyone thinks we're going out, when we're not…"

Takeshi scoffed as he turned around, looking out the window. "Truthfully, I don't really see what's the problem; I mean, they're just _rumors_ , Matsubara. Why are you so worked up about it?"

Kaoru frowned. "How would you feel if you found out about false rumors spreading around about you, huh?"

Takeshi didn't answer for a couple of seconds, deep in thought.

"So you see my point."

Takeshi turned his head around and shook his head. "There's no point in being so worked up about it." He then turned his head back around to look out the window.

Kaoru groaned. "You don't see my point at all."

"Actually, I do," Takeshi muttered under his breath and opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it. He frowned as the wind suddenly blew his way, his calm expression showing.

Kaoru glanced at him, frowning as well, especially that there was the possibility that Takeshi could be Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

* * *

The woman with her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail came into the classroom, sighing.

"Well, did you get anything out of them?" The other woman asked, smiling.

The woman who's hair was up in a ponytail sweat dropped as she shook her head. "About that…"

"You didn't get anything from them…did you?"

The woman shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hanoka… I never met those students before and plus, I almost blew my cover…"

"Well, whatever," Ms. Hanoka said but then winked at her. "We'll see what'll happen when we go camping. Oh, and you can take off your wig and those fake glasses now."

The woman sighed in relief and took off the wig and fake glasses, revealing short black hair and light blue eyes. "Well, I'm happy that I get to be their counselor during camping."

Ms. Hanoka nodded. "Yes, especially since that means we can find out about Takeshi and Kaoru. And so, I thank you for that…Ms. Keane."

Ms. Keane smiled. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: :3 I am no longer hyper... D:
> 
> Kaoru: ...That's a GOOD thing...
> 
> me: ...BUTCH, KAORU-CHAN SAYS THAT HER LOVING YOU IS A GOOD THING!
> 
> Kaoru: O_O WHAT?!
> 
> Butch: *comes in* Kaoru-chan, you did?!
> 
> Kaoru: ... *glares at me* You...little...BRAAATTTT! *starts chasing me*
> 
> me: EEEEPPP! DX *starts running away*
> 
> Butch: ...I'm confused; did Kaoru-chan say that or not?
> 
> Kaoru: *stops chasing to look at Butch* What do YOU think, you idiot? -_-
> 
> Butch: ... D:
> 
> Kaoru: *starts chasing me again* COME BACK HERE!
> 
> me: NOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME DX! PLEASE REVIEW AS I'M RUNNING AWAY FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!
> 
> (P.S. - Expect more updates now that winter break has started for me! ;D)


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: SUMENASAI! DX
> 
> I was suppose to update this on... Kaoru?
> 
> Kaoru: Yeah?
> 
> me: I need a calendar... ^^;;
> 
> Kaoru: *throws calendar at me*
> 
> me: *gets hit by the calendar and it falls onto the ground* -_- Gee, thanks. -.- *picks up calendar and looks at it*
> 
> ...Oh yeah. I was suppose to update this on the 22nd, but I had to go to my grandparents' house that time because my mom had a doctor's appointment...
> 
> So yeah... ._.
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* -_- I'm still angry at you, you know -.-
> 
> me: ...It's not my fault that I like torturing you ^-^
> 
> You should see me when I torture Ai-chan :3
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: Anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D

Kaoru blinked at the lunch in front of her. "What…the hell is this?"

"Hey, don't ask me," Takeshi said, eyeing the lunch that was in front of her. "You may as well eat it."

Kaoru scoffed. "If I wanna be _killed_ , then yeah!"

"You should eat it anyway. It's a waste of food if you don't eat it."

Kaoru frowned. "Since when have you become start acting all smart and wise?"

"Are you saying I can't be any of those?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Kaoru then poked her fork with her lunch and gulped lightly.

"Hope you don't get a stomachache," Takeshi said.

"Shut it, Takashi," Kaoru said, frowning. "Let's see you eat it then!"

"Hell no!"

"Then you see my point!"

"What point?"

"The point of that I don't wanna eat it, idiot! In fact, if you didn't pretend—"

Takeshi covered her mouth and whispered, "You shouldn't really say those kinds of things out loud, you know."

Kaoru slapped his hand away as she frowned and whispered back, "If you didn't pretend to faint, I would've gotten a better lunch."

Takeshi scowled. "I pretended to _pass out_ , not _faint_ , Matsubara. Get that right, will you? Also, that's why you should bring lunch from home."

Kaoru frowned and sighed. "What about you, huh? Where's your lunch?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Just asking, but do you bring lunch from home?"

Takeshi shook his head.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

Takeshi smirked. "Aw, are you worried about my health, Matsubara?"

Kaoru frowned and threw her lunch onto Takeshi before she hit him with the tray. "Oops, my bad."

Takeshi scowled at Kaoru. "What the hell was that for?"

"For accusing me of liking you when I don't," Kaoru said as she went to hand her tray to the lunch lady and then came back.

"Oh, and you just had to do that? You could've just slapped me."

"Why are you so worried, Takashi? You can wash it off when you get home." Kaoru then started to walk away from Takeshi.

Takeshi groaned and caught up to Kaoru. "My reputation, that's what."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, wanting to get away from Takeshi. Ever since the two had left the nurse's office to go to third period, Takeshi started to hang around with Kaoru a lot more often for some reason. She didn't get why and due to Takeshi wanting to hang out with her more often caused the rumors to get much worse.

Kaoru then saw Momoko and Miyako so she started to walk over there but then she saw that Momoko was with Takeo and Miyako was with Takumi. Frowning, she turned back around and grabbed Takeshi's collar in order to pull him back.

"Hey, what are you—"

"Shut up, Takashi," Kaoru whispered as she hid behind the corner. "I'm trying to listen."

"Wow, talk about an eavesdropper," Takeshi muttered before getting his foot stomped on by Kaoru. "OW!"

Momoko turned around and blinked a couple of times.

"What is it, Momoko-chan?" Takeo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought I heard something…" Momoko said as she turned back around.

"It was probably nothing," Takeo said, grinning.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Takeshi and whispered, "Idiot!"

"I'm no idiot," Takeshi whispered back. "You're the one that stomped on my foot, Matsubara."

"The reason I stomped on you was because… You know what, forget it. Just shut it, alright?"

"Wait, why are you even eavesdropping?"

"Haven't you seen those four practically always together lately? Or Momoko with Takeo and Miyako with Takumi?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well, I think they're up to something."

"So you think they're dating?"

Kaoru frowned. "They better not be."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want Momoko and Miyako to be with your brothers, which means that they'll try to actually set me up with you."

"What's wrong with—"

"Shut up! They're talking!"

Takeshi frowned but did what Kaoru told him.

"So Miyako, what do you think we should do?" Momoko asked. "Since all of us are going camping and all…"

"I don't think I'm gonna go camping," Takeshi whispered.

"I told you to shut it, Takashi!" Kaoru whispered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Miyako sighed. "Momoko-san, at this rate, she'll find out and—"

"She's not gonna find out," Momoko said. "As long as we're careful, she won't find out or know."

"'She'? Who's 'she'?" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"They're probably talking about you," Takeshi whispered.

"Shut up, Takashi," Kaoru whispered back. "I'm trying to think!"

Takeshi frowned, getting a bit annoyed at Kaoru.

"Well, who knows?" Takeo said, still grinning. "Maybe they'll get together…" He then wrapped his arms around Momoko. "Like we are."

Momoko's face turned red. "T-Takeo-kun…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and groaned softly before she started heading towards the other way.

Takeshi looked at Kaoru, at his brothers, back at Kaoru and then went to go catch up with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kaoru glared at Takeshi. "Are you that stupid? They're freaking together, which means one thing for me! You won't suffer, but I will! I WILL!"

"Suffer for what?" Takeshi asked. "You know, sometimes I don't get what you say…"

"God, if my mom hears about this…and here's that Takeo has you and Takumi as brothers…" Kaoru broke off and groaned again. "DAMN IT!"

Takeshi sweat dropped. "Again, breakdown…"

"Shut up, Takashi, unless you want me to kick your ass," Kaoru said as she glared darkly at him.

Takeshi sweat dropped even more and nodded slowly.

Kaoru continued to groan as she started to head towards her locker, with Takeshi following right behind her.

* * *

"She's gone," Takumi said before he sighed.

Takeo then slowly let go of Momoko, whose face was a bright shade of red and chuckled. "Momoko-chan, are you alright? Your face is bright red."

"I-I-It is?" Momoko stuttered before Takeo nodded, causing Momoko's face to turn a much brighter shade of red.

Miyako sighed and looked at Takumi for a couple of seconds.

Takumi noticed this and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Miyako blinked a couple of times and slowly shook her head. "It's nothing… I'm just wondering…that's all."

Takumi thought a couple of seconds before nodding. "Anyway, so you two and Ms. Hanoka are planning to hook Kaoru and Takeshi up, am I right?"

Momoko's face was now no longer red and she and Miyako both nodded.

"May I ask why?" Takumi asked.

Miyako thought for a couple of seconds. "Well, it's best if you ask Momoko-san. It was her idea."

Momoko placed a finger on her mouth, her cheeks now a light shade of pink. "It's a secret."

Takeo and Takumi blinked a couple of times, looked at each other, and then back at the girls.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think Takeshi's kind of interested in Kaoru," Takeo said, grinning.

Momoko smiled. "YES! That's one step closer, Miyako!" She started to shake hands with Miyako. Miyako and Momoko then started talking to each other about Kaoru, but mainly Momoko coming up with more ideas and Miyako telling her that Kaoru will find out about it soon.

"Takeo, what are you doing?" Takumi whispered to Takeo under his breath.

"Just letting Momoko-chan know about Takeshi liking Kaoru," Takeo whispered back.

"Takeshi's going to kill you if he finds out you told them."

Takeo shrugged and whispered, "It's not my problem. Besides, it's his fault for not asking out Kaoru yet."

"Yeah, but doesn't Kaoru hate him?"

"Somehow…" Takeo whispered, but he broke off and sighed.

Takumi raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Somehow…?"

Takeo sighed again. He glanced at Momoko and then at Takumi and whispered, "Somehow, I don't think Kaoru will continue to hate him after camping…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: CLIFFHANGER! :3
> 
> I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger! :DDD
> 
> So it SEEMS kind of short because there's lots of dialogue... ^^;;
> 
> But in truth, it's actually a bit over 3 pages ;P
> 
> I don't know how much though XP
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* Don't tell me it was because of your habit...
> 
> me: No, it wasn't. XD
> 
> Kaoru: o_o That's a first; it isn't? o.o
> 
> me: *shakes head* It isn't! ^-^
> 
> You see...me ending this chapter with a cliffhanger...IS PAYBACK! :DDD
> 
> PAYBACK TO MO-CHAN FOR AIMING THAT CANNON THING AT ME WHEN WE WERE ROLE-PLAYING IN MY STREAM!
> 
> Kaoru: ...WAIT, CANNON?! O_O
> 
> me: ...I forgot what it was... And there wasn't a bullet in it or anything! DX
> 
> She hit me with a potato with it -w-
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: On the face -_-
> 
> Kaoru: ... *bursts out laughing*
> 
> me: -.- NOT FUNNY!
> 
> Kaoru: XDDDDDDDD D-Don't c-care... XDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> me: -_- Please review... -.-


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: Potato... You...got hit...BY A POTATO XDDDDD
> 
> me: -_- It's not funny -.-
> 
> Kaoru: YES, IT IS! XDD
> 
> me: -_-
> 
> Kaoru: *still laughing*
> 
> me: -_- *sighs* Okay... Well, I'm very sorry that I didn't update my fanfics as much as I did over winter break... ._. I feel ashamed since I practically broke something that I was SURE that I'd do T_T
> 
> But I didn't... ._.;;
> 
> And the reason why...was because I was so busy chatting with my friends on YouTube on my stream so I got distracted and didn't do it :S
> 
> Sorry... But you see, once I start chatting with my friends on my YouTube stream, it's hard for me to go to work on the upcoming videos I'm making or on my fanfics... ^^;;;
> 
> I'm not blaming any of my friends... I ish blaming myself :S
> 
> So yeah... Again, sorry ._.
> 
> Kaoru: *still laughing*
> 
> me: -_- *trying to ignore Kaoru* Please go ahead and read the next chapter... -.-

The bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the school day.

Koaru was at her locker, sighing and she was glad that as soon as she gets home, she'd be able to take off the torture she had to go through today. As soon as she closed her locker, she saw Takeshi beside her locker.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at Kaoru. "Matsubara, where are we supposed to go to?"

"What do ya mean by that?" Kaoru said before sighing.

"To detention; where else?"

"I meant which detention, you idiot!"

"Well, you weren't specific!"

"It's not my fault; you should've known what I mean!"

"Well, I asked just in case! Is that so wrong?!"

Kaoru growled under her breath. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Mr. Fumio didn't even tell us."

"That's why I asked you, Matsubara," Takeshi said, frowning at her.

"What kind of a point is there if I was right there with you?" Kaoru exclaimed at him.

"Well, I was just asking! For all I know, you could've asked him after try-outs or something!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Well, we may as well go find Mr. Fumio…"

"Then what do we tell Ms. Hanoka? She didn't even let us explain that we already had detention."

"Well, that was your fault, you know. You started it."

"Hey, I was bored. When you're bored, you do things to keep yourself occupied. Plus, if you hadn't kicked it back, we wouldn't have gotten detention from Mr. Fumio."

"You're still the one that started it."

"And you're the one that could've ended it."

"You could've ended it as well!"

"I told you, I was bored!"

"Bored from all that attention from those girls?"

Takeshi smirked. "Ooh, is it me or is someone a little _jealous_?"

"I am not jealous!"

"You so are."

"I am not!"

_"Denial."_

"Is this payback for what I said in the nurse's office?"

Takeshi frowned a bit but nodded. "I guess you could say it like that."

"Kaoru, Takeshi!"

Kaoru and Takeshi turned around to face Ms. Hanoka, who was tapping her foot and the two of them sweat dropped.

"Mind to tell me why you two aren't heading over to my classroom?" Ms. Hanoka asked, still tapping her foot.

"Well, Ms. Hanoka," Kaoru began, "you see—"

"Oh wait," Ms. Hanoka interrupted. "I see now. You two are having a moment together."

Kaoru and Takeshi blinked a couple of times and both exclaimed, "MOMENT?! WE WERE JUST TALKING!"

"Uh-huh," Ms. Hanoka said. "That's what they all say. Anyway, come on, let's go."

"Wait," Takeshi began, "Ms. Hanoka, you gotta understand that Matsubara and I have to stay here."

"And why…?"

"Well, uh…" Takeshi looked at Kaoru for assistance.

Kaoru sighed. "We need to find Mr. Fumio."

Ms. Hanoka blinked a couple of times. "Y-You mean Mr. Fumio, the coach?"

Takeshi and Kaoru nodded slowly before Ms. Hanoka mutter something under her breath, causing Kaoru and Takeshi to wonder what she was thinking.

"Kaoru, Takeshi, there you are," Mr. Fumio said as he came over to the three of them. "Why aren't you two waiting for me in the gym?"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell us what to do or where to go for detention," Takeshi spat at him, frowning. "Apparently, you forgot that important detail."

Mr. Fumio sweat dropped. "Oh… Sorry about that…"

 _Uh-huh, right_ , Takeshi and Kaoru thought, frowning at him.

"D-Detention?" Ms. Hanoka asked out loud.

Mr. Fumio nodded. "Yes. These two have detention with me today."

"W-Well, they have detention with me today as well," Ms. Hanoka said, smiling. Takeshi and Kaoru could somehow sense that she was nervous and they could see Ms. Hanoka blushing a little bit.

Mr. Fumio looked at Kaoru and Takeshi. "The both of you two sure are bad, aren't you?"

"We're not bad," Kaoru said before she pointed to Takeshi. "This guy is the one that's bad."

"H-Hey, you were being 'bad' as well," Takeshi spat at Kaoru.

"I wasn't the one who broke the bleachers now, wasn't I?" Kaoru asked, grinning.

Takeshi growled and just as he was about to say something back to Kaoru, Mr. Fumio told them to stop arguing and he faced Ms. Hanoka.

"Ms. Hanoka, if you want, you can have them for detention," Mr. Fumio said. "I'll let this one slip by for them."

"No, no," Ms. Hanoka said, shaking her head. "I-It's alright. I'll let them slip by today. They can go to detention with you. In fact, Kaoru, Takeshi!"

Kaoru and Takeshi looked at Ms. Hanoka, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You two don't have detention from now on anymore, okay?" Ms. Hanoka said, smiling.

Kaoru and Takeshi blinked a couple of times and nodded slowly at her before looking at each other with confused faces.

"Well, I need to go," Ms. Hanoka said, laughing nervously before she turned around and walked away, leaving Kaoru and Takeshi a bit curious about her behavior.

"Well, c'mon," Mr. Fumio said, heading towards the hallway.

"Hey, Mr. Fumio," Kaoru began.

"Yes, Ms. Matsubara?"

"Where are we heading? You know, as in if we're heading to the gym or some other room."

"Oh, you'll see soon…or probably right now," Mr. Fumio said before he started walking away towards a room and opening it. Kaoru and Takeshi didn't even bother to look at the room number as they went in.

The room was a classroom, obviously due to the windows on the one side of the room. Also, there were about five or six rows of desks in the room, so Kaoru went to sit in one of the desks in the middle row. Takeshi glanced around and decided to go sit next to Kaoru, which caused Kaoru to narrow her eyes at him. Takeshi knew that Kaoru wanted him to move, but he didn't want to, since he liked annoying Kaoru now.

"Takashi, go sit somewhere else," Kaoru hissed softly at him, her eyes still narrowed at him.

"I'm still gonna sit here, Matsubara," Takeshi whispered back, smirking. "I'm not gonna move."

Kaoru frowned until Mr. Fumio cleared his voice and asked them if they had permission slips for camping yet. When Kaoru and Takeshi shook their heads, he gave them the permission slips.

"Mr. Fumio, shouldn't you give us the list for things that we need to bring for camping?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow with her permission slip still in her hands.

"Oh, right," Mr. Fumio said and then he started to look on top of the desk. Pretty soon, he was holding up a copy of the list. "It looks like I'll have to go make copies since this is the only one left." He headed towards the door, turned the knob, and looked at Takeshi and Kaoru. "I'll be right back so don't even think about skipping out on detention because if you two do, you'll have to make up for this detention _twice_."

Kaoru and Takeshi sweat dropped as they nodded before Mr. Fumio smiled, nodded, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. There was silence for a couple of seconds, which caused Kaoru and Takeshi to glance around the classroom.

Takeshi sighed and then looked at Kaoru. "Matsubara, are you planning on going camping?"

Kaoru shrugged but then frowned as soon as she looked at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Well, you can't be too careful. Now that every guy has seen you in a skirt here, it means some guy might randomly go up to you and ask you out." He glanced down on Kaoru's skirt, trying to get a view of between her legs since she was sitting down.

Kaoru realized what he was doing and hit him on the head with her backpack, pulling down her skirt. "You're such a pervert!"

Takeshi's face was calm and it looked like the hit from the backpack didn't hurt him. "I'm saying the truth you know." He then muttered something under his breath, which got Kaoru a bit curious on what he muttered so she asked him what he said.

Takeshi shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't sound like nothing, Takashi."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about something, alright? If you want me to move, then fine." He stood up and then went to go sit in one of the seats that were next to the window, but he was still sitting in the same row as Kaoru.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at this, a bit surprised of how he's acting right now. Takeshi never obeyed on what she said to her ever, so this shocked her a bit.

 _Maybe something's bothering him…?_ Kaoru thought as she raised an eyebrow at him while Takeshi was looking out the window, his back to her. _Wait, why do I even_ care _about him?_ Kaoru shook her head and then frowned before she sighed. There was only silence in the room and since it was so quiet, she could hear herself breathe.

 _God, this is boring… Then again, detention's always boring…_ She sighed. _I may as well do my homework while I'm here… It's better than doing nothing, that's for sure._ She took out her binder and then started working on her homework.

 _So much for "not moving"_ , Takeshi thought as he was still looking out the window, thinking about things. For one thing, he was wondering if Kaoru was going camping or not, which caused him to glance over at her. He then glanced over back out the window and sighed.

If Kaoru went, Takeshi would obviously want to go, but since now that he knows she's Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z, he suddenly feels all awkward around her and he knew why: his feelings for her were coming back again.

When the Rowdyruff Boys Z were created and they met the Powerpuff Girls Z, he and his brothers pissed off the Powerpuff Girls Z by flipping their skirts and doing other things that annoyed them. Of course, it was only because they slightly liked them.

He grinned at the thought of how they used to believe in the cooties. In fact, it made Takeshi snicker a bit and mutter, "Buttercup…"

Kaoru froze on what she was doing and slowly looked over at Takeshi. "Takashi…"

Takeshi turned around and looked at Kaoru. "What, Matsubara?"

"W-What did you say…?"

 _She heard?! Wait, did I say it out loud?!_ Takeshi's face was calm, even though on the inside, he was panicking. "I said nothing, Matsubara. You're probably hearing things."

Kaoru shook her head, still looking at Takeshi. "Don't lie to me, Takashi. I know what you said."

Takeshi didn't respond since he didn't know what to say so he continued to look at Kaoru.

"I know what you said, Takashi," Kaoru repeated. She sighed but was still looking at him. "Y-You said 'Buttercup'…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ...Sorry XD
> 
> I just HAD to put a cliffhanger there XD
> 
> It was gonna be longer but...I decided to torture you guys just for the heck of it again XDD
> 
> I'm sorry XDD
> 
> It's a bad habit of mine to torture my readers XDD
> 
> Kaoru: *still laughing*
> 
> me: ._. Kaoru...STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! DX
> 
> Kaoru: I...don't...care... YOU GOT HIT BY A FREAKING POTATO! XDDD
> 
> me: -_- Jeez... Anyway, this chapter was about 3.5 pages, I think? =/
> 
> I'm not sure XDD
> 
> The most I do for a chapter is AT LEAST 3 pages XD (which explains why I have slightly short chapters ^^;;)
> 
> I was gonna make this chapter until detention ENDED for them o3o
> 
> But...my habit...of cliffies...began... ^^;;
> 
> Kaoru: *slowly stops laughing* Oh yeah... Which reminds me... Did you finish your homework? o.o
> 
> me: *trying to hide the pile of HW behind me* ^^;;; Uh...
> 
> Kaoru: -_- You didn't? -.-
> 
> Your mom's gonna be mad... ._.
> 
> me: I KNOW THAT! DX
> 
> I got distracted from reading manga o3o
> 
> Plus, I really wanted to write this chapter since I took so long to update ._.
> 
> Kaoru: -_- DO YOUR HOMEWORK! OR ELSE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR POSTERS OF SHINICHI AND EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!
> 
> me: WHAAAAT?! HOW'D YOU KNOW I HAD POSTERS OF THEM?! DDDD8
> 
> AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT_TT
> 
> *is an Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric and Shinichi/Jimmy fangirl*
> 
> Kaoru: -w- DO IT RIGHT NOW!
> 
> me: T3T FINE! *continues working on HW*
> 
> Kaoru: *sighs* Jeez... Anyway, review people. I'm sure D would be happy if you did
> 
> me: I WOULD BE! :D
> 
> Kaoru: DO THE HOMEWORK OR ELSE THE POSTERS GO!
> 
> me: NOOOO! TT_TT OKAY, OKAY! *goes back to doing my homework*
> 
> Kaoru: Jeez... Again...REVIEW PEOPLE!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: THERE! I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK! HAPPY?
> 
> Kaoru: Yes... HOWEVER...YOU STILL NEED TO DO YOUR READING HOMEWORK! =_=
> 
> HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FINISHING LIKE 3 HOURS OF READING, STUDY FOR THAT MATH QUIZ FOR 5TH, AND DOING 3 POST-ITS ON THEME FOR YOUR READING HOMEWORK WHEN YOU ONLY HAVE A DAY LEFT TO DO HOMEWORK?!
> 
> me: ...I can finish my homework in that much time o3o
> 
> Kaoru: -_- Yes, but you can get distracted by the computer, remember? -.-
> 
> me: ...Oh...right... ._.;;
> 
> Kaoru: THEREFORE...DO YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW! -w-
> 
> me: OKAY, OKAY! ;_;
> 
> Just let me say one thing to the readers... o3o
> 
> Kaoru: Sure :S
> 
> me: WARNING: HINT OF PERVERTED BUTCH IN HERE SO EXPECT A SMALL PERVERTED SCENE IN HERE! Okay so now to run away! ^^;;
> 
> *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! *starts chasing me*
> 
> me: MEEEP DDX! OKAY, YOU CAN START READING THE CHAPTER NOW! ;_;

Takeshi rolled his eyes before he shook his head, looking as calm as ever, even though on the inside, he was slightly panicking. "Matsubara…are you sure you aren't hearing things?"

"Takashi, I know what you said," Kaoru said, blinking a couple of times at him.

Takeshi shrugged. "You're probably hearing voices." He looked out the window, but felt Kaoru's gaze on him. When he glanced back, she was staring at him, clutching the pencil in her hand.

Takeshi sweat dropped slightly, regretting that he even glanced back. He took a deep, but light breath and turned around, facing Kaoru. "Matsubara…"

Kaoru didn't reply; however, this time, she looked back at her homework and went back to working on it. She could feel sweat trickle down her forehead somehow as she continued to think that Takeshi was probably Butch…

"Matsubara," Takeshi repeated. When Kaoru didn't reply, he gulped slightly and glanced out the window. His eyes went wide but then he smirked. "Matsubara…"

Kaoru looked over at him.

"Look out the window over here, Matsubara," Takeshi said, grinning at her as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting and placed both of his legs on top of the desk.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and reluctantly got up. She slowly walked over the desk in front of where Takeshi was sitting at and looked out the window. There, she saw a flower bed and in that flower bed was a single buttercup. The buttercup and other flowers in the flower bed were tilting slightly, due to the wind blowing outside.

Kaoru looked at Takeshi and muttered, "So you're probably not…"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "Not what?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Nothing; it's nothing." She looked out the window and looked at the buttercup. "Say, do buttercups even grow around this time of year?"

Takeshi shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not some sort of flower expert."

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said as she got up and went back to her seat. "You're too stupid to even remember about flowers anyway."

Takeshi frowned at Kaoru as he put his legs down from the desk and stopped leaning on his chair. He narrowed his eyes at Kaoru. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"No," Kaoru said bluntly as she continued to work on her homework. "I'm just stating the truth."

"It sounds more like you're _insulting_ me."

"Well, the truth hurts sometimes, you know."

Takeshi sighed and didn't reply back for a bit. Silence had entered the room and only the sound of pencils writing was heard.

"Hey Matsubara," Takeshi began, "do you think it takes Mr. Fumio this long just to copy one piece of paper?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably just relaxing or something somewhere."

Takeshi didn't say anything but then muttered softly to Kaoru, but she didn't exactly hear him so she asked him to repeat what he said, only louder.

Takeshi sighed. "I asked if you were going camping or not."

Kaoru sighed. "I don't know and besides, why would you care?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I'm just asking. Besides, if I go and you don't, I'm gonna get bored."

Kaoru frowned but then blinked a couple of times and eyed his clothes. "Hey, did you change clothes or something?"

Takeshi nodded slowly.

"Did you have back-up clothes in your backpack?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takeshi nodded again. "Yeah, I did."

Kaoru didn't say anything but just went back to doing her homework. Takeshi sighed, got up, and went to go sit next to her. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go back to sitting over there," Kaoru hissed at him, flipping her homework over when she saw Takeshi eyeing it.

"Hey, that's the homework, right?" Takeshi asked. "Can I see it?"

"Hell no," Kaoru said, frowning at him. "Why should I? So you could copy my homework?"

Takeshi shook his head and Kaoru reluctantly gave her homework to him.

Takeshi eyed her answers. "Are you checking over your answers?"

"No, I was working on my writing homework," Kaoru said. "That's my math homework…"

"Let me see your textbook then," Takeshi said, still looking at Kaoru's answers.

Kaoru frowned. "Why should I?"

Takeshi looked at Kaoru. "Don't make it more difficult as it is already. Just give it to me."

Kaoru scoffed as she reluctantly gave him the math textbook. Takeshi placed the textbook on the desk and opened it to the page number for the homework. He read one of the problems and looked over at Kaoru's answers. He frowned.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"You did number four wrong," Takeshi stated, looking at her answer. He looked back at the textbook and then at Kaoru's answer to number four.

"It's not my fault," Kaoru muttered softly under her breath. "I'm confused about the whole slope thing…"

Takeshi heard what she said and looked at her. "To find the slope, you have to do the equation: y2-y1 divided by x2-x1. However, you did it the opposite and switched x1 and x2 around; same for y1 and y2."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at him as her eyes went wide. "Since when the hell did you get smart?!"

Takeshi sweat dropped at her as he looked at her. "You make it sound like I've been stupid since I was born…"

"Well, you seem like it…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that one," Takeshi muttered softly, resisting the urge to snap at her and added louder, "Besides, I need to keep my grades up. I may not look like it but I have straight A's."

Kaoru's eyes went wide but then she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm lying, Matsubara?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, you still need to correct number four here on your homework." He handed her the math homework.

Kaoru took it and then sighed. "Okay, so what do I do again?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes before she groaned. "To find the slope."

"Oh that," Takeshi said. "Use the equation: y2-y1 divided by x1-x2."

"Oh," Kaoru stated before looked at the textbook and sweat dropped.

Takeshi sighed. "Do you need help?"

Kaoru shook her head quickly. "N-No, I don't. I can handle doing this problem by myself."

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru gulped and nodded slowly but after a couple of seconds, she quickly shook her head as she said that she does need help.

Takeshi sighed and scooted his chair over to Kaoru. The closer he scooted over, the more Kaoru was getting annoyed at this. She didn't want Takeshi's help—not now, not ever.

"Okay, so what's your question?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru sighed and sweat dropped. "Uh, well…how do you know which one's y1 and y2? Not to mention…how do you know which one's x1 and x2?"

Takeshi stared at Kaoru for a while, his mouth slightly opened.

Kaoru noticed this and felt all embarrassed about this. "W-What?"

Takeshi shook his head and groaned. "You know, I think that's the dumbest question you've ever asked…"

"Hey," Kaoru hissed at him, "shouldn't you be helping me instead of pissing me off?"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh… Okay, now this is what you do…"

* * *

"I…feel stupid," Kaoru muttered under her breath as she was putting her homework away.

Takeshi overheard what she muttered to herself. He got up and then went around the classroom once. "You should be feeling stupid. Finding slopes is easy and you're all confused about it."

"Hey, shut up already, will you?!" Kaoru exclaimed at him as she stood up in her chair. "Damn it, are you _trying_ to piss me off?!"

"Matsubara, you shouldn't stand like that," Takeshi began, "you could—"

"Great, and now you're lecturing me," Kaoru muttered and added loudly as she was about to place her foot on the top of the desk behind her, but then she could feel herself about to fall.

For some reason, she closed her eyes and then when she didn't feel her back fall against the floor, she opened her eyes…TO FIND THAT TAKESHI WAS CARRYING HER BRIDAL STYLE!

Flabbergasted, Kaoru didn't know how to respond at all. In fact, she stood still like a statue in his arms.

"Jeez," Takeshi said before he sighed. "I told you not to stand like that. If I wasn't here, you could've fallen and hit your head or something."

Kaoru then snapped out of it and looked at Takeshi. She grinned. "Ooh, so I was right. You _do_ like me."

Takeshi looked a bit taken aback at this so he frowned slightly, leaving Kaoru smirking in triumph as she closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she felt her back against the wall and she opened her eyes to find that Takeshi was in front of her, smirking.

He lifted her chin. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You got a problem with that?" He eyed her body.

Kaoru's eyes went wide at this and slapped his hand away. "Okay, what are you trying to do?! You're being more perverted!"

"Aw, you don't like being touched?" Takeshi asked, closing in on Kaoru even more. His face was just an inch away from hers.

Before Kaoru knew it, she felt something warm touch her thigh. She glanced down and saw that Takeshi's hand was on it. In fact, he was _squeezing_ it!

"You…you…PERVERT!" Kaoru exclaimed as she punched him so hard that he landed against the board on the other side of room. She was taking deep, but fast breaths as Takeshi was lying on the floor, rubbing his head.

Mr. Fumio came into the room, opening the door. "What happened?"

"This pervert should be taken to jail for sexual assault!" Kaoru exclaimed as she pointed at him.

Takeshi frowned. "I didn't assault you, Matsubara. I merely touched you."

"TOUCHED ME?! YOU SQUEEZED MY FREAKING THIGH!"

"You could've pushed me away anytime instead of freaking punching me!"

"Okay, okay, enough," Mr. Fumio shouted before he handed both Takeshi and Kaoru a piece of paper. "Here; it's the list for the things you need. Detention's over so now go, leave! Before you two wreck something again!"

Kaoru muttered something along the lines of "stupid pervert" to herself as she went to go get her backpack and stomped out of the room, clutching the list tightly in her hand.

Takeshi stood up and went to go get his backpack. Just as he was taking out a folder and putting the list in it, Mr. Fumio asked him if he could ask him something.

Takeshi looked at Mr. Fumio. "Well, go ahead." He began to put his folder away in his backpack.

"You know, just asking but…are you attracted to Ms. Matsubara?"

Takeshi flinched and froze for a bit, but then quickly put the folder in his backpack and looked at Mr. Fumio again. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I don't know," Mr. Fumio stated, leaning against the wall. "It's just that there are rumors around the school that you two are an item."

Takeshi chuckled. "Me…and Matsubara?" He started laughing. "You gotta be kidding. We're _not_ an item, Mr. Fumio."

"Well, at first I thought you were, but then I noticed that people who are together don't act like how you two do towards each other."

"Then what makes you ask me if I liked Matsubara?"

Mr. Fumio shrugged. "It's just that… when a boy teases a girl…it'd mean that the boy likes her."

Takeshi didn't say anything; he just frowned. "So? I tease Matsubara for fun, not because I like her in that way."

Mr. Fumio sighed before he laughed and nodded. "Well, go ahead and leave."

Takeshi nodded and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around, told once again to Mr. Fumio that he and Kaoru weren't an item, and left the room.

Mr. Fumio could hear his footsteps quickly fade away. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He went over to one of the desks near the window, looked out, and saw Takeshi and Kaoru walking together.

He sighed again and muttered, "Teenagers… Why can't they ever admit they like somebody?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *still running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *still chasing me* =w= DAMN YOU! GET BACK HERE, D!
> 
> me: NOOOOO DX! CHU WILL KILL ME ;_;! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! T.T
> 
> Kaoru: Oh, you needn't worry about dying... ALL I'M GONNA DO IS SCREW UP THAT FACE OF YOURS SO YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE AND WRITE ANY PERVERTED SCENES ANYMORE!
> 
> me: O_O THAT'S ALL THE MORE REASON TO KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY ;_;! MEEEP! *still running away*
> 
> Kaoru: GET BAACCCKKK HEEERRRRREEEE!
> 
> me: ;_; NEVA!
> 
> (REVIEW PLEASE o3o! P.S. - This chapter is a bit over 4 pages so this chapter is CURRENTLY, the longest chapter ;P. CURRENTLY ;D!)


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: =_=
> 
> me: ;_; DON'T HURT ME! DDDD8
> 
> I-I-IF CHU KILL ME, CHU WILL HAVE TO FACE MY FANS! 83
> 
> My fans: *raising up pitchforks and narrowing eyes at Kaoru*
> 
> Kaoru: *glares darkly at them* =w=
> 
> My fans: O_O MEEEP! *runs away*
> 
> me: ...WOOOOW, GEEE, THANKS A LOT, YOU GUYS! -.-
> 
> Kaoru: D...
> 
> me: ._. DON'T KILL ME! D8
> 
> PLEASE DX! I STILL NEED TO DO MY HW! ^w^;;;
> 
> Kaoru: ... -.- DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN!
> 
> me: I don't wanna ;_;! I wanna work on my fanfics 8D! I already have ANOTHER idea for a ButchxKaoru fanfic! 8DDD
> 
> Kaoru: O_O ANOTHER?! WHERE THE HELL DO YOUR GET THESE CREATIVE IDEAS FROM?!
> 
> me: o3o I don't know; I think I inherited them from my mom XD
> 
> Kaoru: =_= JUST WORK ALREADY!
> 
> me: Okay, okay! Go ahead and read zhe next chapter! o3o

A couple of days have passed and it was now Monday. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako were standing on the school grounds with the other freshmen in their school. To be exact, the three of them were standing in a line that was near a school bus. Each of the freshmen looked excited; smiles were plastered on their faces. However, only one person was frowning: Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru," Momoko began, "if you continue frowning, your face will eventually have a scowl plastered on your face forever." She paused for a second and added, "That, and you're scaring the other freshmen guys who keep looking over here…"

"Why the hell should I care about boys?" Kaoru snapped at Momoko, causing Momoko to flinch at this. "For one thing, I'm in different _lodges_ than you guys are!"

"And…?" Momoko asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with that."

Kaoru scoffed, frowning even more than earlier. "If I'm not in the same lodge as you guys and I'm in the same lodge as Takashi…I'm gonna be in _hell_ for the whole month, get it?"

Kaoru then placed her luggage in the trunk below at the side of the school bus (Kaoru didn't even know that school buses' trunks were down at the side of the bus) before she quickly went into the school bus and sitting down in a seat back section of the bus.

Momoko and Miyako also put their luggage away and were about to go join Kaoru where she was at, but then Takeo was calling and waving at Momoko, telling her to sit next to him from the middle section of the bus. Momoko, being as boy-crazy as she is, immediately went to go sit next to Takeo.

Miyako then found Takumi sitting in the front so she quickly sat down next to him and the two began talking, smiles were shown on their faces.

Kaoru frowned at this. _Great; I was hoping that what I saw before was just my imagination but they're both truly dating… Just my luck… Now Momoko's just gonna keep on rambling on about Takeo and I'll be suffering if Mom hears about this!_ Kaoru groaned at the thought of it before she slumped back down in her seat, frowning as ever. She noticed that someone was standing near the seat so she glanced up.

"You alright, Matsubara?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She didn't reply back; instead, she glanced at him, the spot next to her, and then back at him before she frowned. "If you're planning on sitting next to me, you can forget it, Takashi."

"Hey, I don't see anything on this seat saying 'Forbidden' or anything," Takeshi said, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Go sit somewhere else," Kaoru hissed at him.

"No way; besides, it's either sitting with you or sitting alone and getting fought over by some girls about who's gonna sit next to me."

Kaoru scoffed. "I thought you liked getting attention."

"Yeah, I do, but it depends from whom, though," Takeshi said before he sat down next to Kaoru.

Kaoru had a confused look on her face, her eyebrow raised at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Takeshi smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kaoru frowned and muttered, "That means that I'll probably never find out."

"Who knows?" Takeshi responded, after hearing what Kaoru had muttered. "Maybe you will soon."

Kaoru had a confused look on her face again. "You know, you're confusing me a lot today. Have you been replaced by some…some…alien from outer space?"

Takeshi chuckled. "Nah, I'm just already bored from this."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this but then realized that he was sitting next to her, so she narrowed her eyes at him.

Takeshi noticed them when he glanced over at her. "What is it?"

"Didn't I specifically tell you to go sit somewhere else?" Kaoru hissed softly at him, narrowing her eyes at him even more.

"Yeah, you did," Takeshi said before he sighed and smirked at her. "However, you can't make me move."

"You wanna bet on that?"

Takeshi blinked a couple of times at her as she opened the window. "Huh?"

Kaoru grinned, took his arm, and threw him out the window. Takeshi landed on the ground and winced on how hard she threw him. He glared at her and Kaoru only smirked, closing up the window and then sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damn you, Matsubara," Takeshi muttered softly as he got up.

"Hey, Takeshi," Takumi began, popping his head out the window, "you should hurry and get on. Everyone else is on the other buses already."

Takeshi blinked a couple of times and looked around. Takumi was right; everyone else was on the other buses already. He sweat dropped. _DAMN! THIS FAST?!_

Kaoru grinned to herself as Takumi sat back down in his seat. "That'll teach him to listen to me."

"What, so you two really _are_ dating?" A girl asked as she turned around to face Kaoru.

"We are _not_ dating, we're _not_ an item, we're _not_ together, and that's that!" Kaoru snapped at the girl, frowning.

The girl flinched, scared, obviously, and quickly turned back around.

 _Jeez, when I find out who spread these rumors, I'm gonna beat them!_ Kaoru thought to herself, crossing his arms as she slumped in the seat.

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Keane," Kaoru began, "do you think you could explain to me,"—Kaoru pointed to Takeshi—"WHY THE HELL THIS GUY'S ROOMING WITH ME?!"

"Kaoru, I knew you had a loud voice but I never thought I'd hear it…" Ms. Keane said, sweat dropping.

"Ms. Keane, PLEASE change my roommate or at least make me switch rooms," Kaoru continued to protest. "I don't want to be in the same room as he is! He'll freaking molest me!"

"Matsubara, you do know that I'm right here, right?" Takeshi asked, sounding a bit annoyed at her due to Kaoru practically dragging him all the way to the camp counselor's office. Ignoring him, Kaoru continued to protest that she didn't want to be Takeshi's roommate for the whole month.

Ms. Keane put her hands up. "Kaoru, calm down; now look, I'm sorry, but I can't have you switch rooms. All of the other rooms are filled and—"

"Then have someone switch rooms with me then!" Kaoru interrupted.

"No, do not," Takeshi exclaimed. "Matsubara, if you change rooms, you do know that if you change with some girl that's madly in love with me, I'll have to suffer a whole month with her?!"

Kaoru turned around to face him. "Look, you're not in this conversation so don't butt in!"

"I'm already butting in, Matsubara," Takeshi growled slightly. "And I say that you shouldn't switch rooms!"

"Why not, huh?" Kaoru snapped at him, frowning.

"Well, do you want to be in a room with girly girls?" Takeshi asked, smirking a bit. "You know, about 98% of our whole entire school is made up of girly girls."

"I'd rather spend a month rooming with a bunch of girly girls than being molested _BY YOU_!"

"Do you think that I'm gonna freaking molest you for the whole month?! I'm not a freaking playboy, Matsubara!"

"Well, you seem like it! And you seem stupid as well!"

"I'm not fucking stupid!"

"Language," Ms. Keane said before she sighed as Takeshi apologized before he and Kaoru went back to arguing. After about a minute or two, Ms. Keane was already sick of their argument and kicked them out of her room. "You two go settle this somewhere else. And Kaoru, you can forget about switching rooms. What's done is done." She closed the door in front of their faces.

Kaoru glared at Takeshi. "This is your fucking fault."

"How the hell is it mine?" Takeshi exclaimed. "You're the one that freaking dragged me here!"

"I only dragged you here because you were all 'busy' flirting with all those girls!"

"Oh, so you are jealous," Takeshi said, smirking.

"I'm not fucking jealous, damn it! I'm just fed up with you!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

Takeshi blinked a couple of times before quickly turning around and walking away, not saying a word to Kaoru.

Kaoru continued to frown and muttered, "Jeez, why does he have to be my roommate for the whole month…?"

She groaned as she walked back to her room.

* * *

"Hey, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow at Takeshi, who was apparently on the bottom bunk, reading a book.

Takeshi didn't respond, just continued to read the book he was reading. Kaoru frowned at this. She didn't like being ignored.

"Hey, Takashi," Kaoru called, hoping to get a response this time but Takeshi didn't respond. Kaoru frowned as she stomped over. "Hey!"

Takeshi didn't respond and Kaoru noticed that he had on earphones. Kaoru frowned before she took the book from him.

"Hey, I was reading—" He broke off when he saw that it was Matsubara so he just frowned as he took out the earphones. "What do you want?"

"You do know that if you have electronic devices here, the teachers will take them away?"

Takeshi scoffed. "So? We're in our room. I'm surprised that you're not annoyed at being in the same room with me right now."

"I _am_ annoyed with that! For one thing, everyone else is in a room with someone of their own gender, but we're in the same room and we're _opposite genders_!"

Takeshi shrugged. "So?"

"You could freaking molest me, that's what!"

Takeshi smirked. "So you _do_ wanna be molested?"

Kaoru immediately hit Takeshi on the head with his book and in case that didn't hurt, she punched him on the head with her fist. "HELL NO, YOU IDIOT!"

Takeshi winced as he rubbed where Kaoru hit him at. "Hey, you didn't need to hit so hard."

"It's your punishment for bringing that up, Takashi, so it's your fault."

"Hey, it can't hurt to ask, right?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds until Kaoru hit him on the head again with her fist, only harder this time.

"Damn it, Matsubara," Takeshi said, frowning. "Stop hitting me, will you?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Well, what do you think, huh?"

"Then apparently, it _does_ hurt to ask," Kaoru said, grinning.

Takeshi continued to frown but then he sighed. "Can I have my book back?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when did you start reading, huh?"

"Matsubara, I told you before that I have straight A's, which means that I do my homework."

"I just can't imagine you reading, that's all," Kaoru muttered as she handed the book back to Takeshi. Takeshi took it and frowned.

"Are you saying that you still don't believe me having straight A's?" Takeshi asked, frowning. "I can always show you my report card when we get them after we're done camping."

"Huh? We're getting our report cards after camping?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah; you didn't know that?"

Kaoru shook her head as she sat down next to him. _Hmm…maybe having him as a roommate isn't so bad after all…_

Then she felt something touch her butt and squeeze it so she quickly grabbed Takeshi by the collar, stood up, and threw him against the wall.

"Ow, my back," Takeshi muttered under his breath.

"You know what; I take back what I said!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stomped out their room, slamming the door behind her before Takeshi could ask what she meant by that.

He sighed as he chuckled softly as he muttered, "It's so fun messing with her…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: LAWL, Butch ruined zhe moment XDD
> 
> Kaoru: D...
> 
> me: Yesh? o3o
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> me: ... Uh-oh... ^w^;;;
> 
> Kaoru: =w= YOU ADDED ANOTHER PERVERTED SCENE, DAMN IT! *starts chasing me again*
> 
> me: I ISH SORRY DDDX! I COULDN'T HELP BUT ADD THAT! *starts running away*
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! ;_;


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: *is grinning darkly at me with the cleaver in her hands*
> 
> Me: TT_TT DON'T KILL MEEEE DDDX!
> 
> Kaoru: =_= GIVE. ME. ONE. REASON. WHY. I. SHOULDN'T.
> 
> Me: If you kill me, I'll make you suffer 8D.
> 
> Kaoru: ...Oh, yeah? How? -_-
> 
> Me: ):3 EASY! B-U-T-C-H. 8D
> 
> Kaoru: ... ._.
> 
> Me: Yesh~ 8D. Haha, anyway, sorry for the long update, people :S. After Mid-Winter break was over, I've been piled with TONS of homework over the weekdays. And now, I officially also have been piled with MATH homework over the WEEKENDS -_-. Oh and reading homework... -_-
> 
> Kaoru: e_e That much HW?
> 
> Me: ...YES, THAT MUCH HW =_=. THIS. IS. TOO. MUCH. HOME-WORK. FOR. ONE. PERSON. DANG. IT. T_T
> 
> Kaoru: ...
> 
> Me: TT_TT SO. MUCH. HOME-WORK.
> 
> Kaoru: ... *clears voice* Uh, here's the next chapter...? ._.

"First, he was my roommate," Kaoru muttered under her breath, frowning. "And now, he's in my freaking group!" Kaoru groaned softly. "Why do I get this feeling that someone out there is enjoying this?"

"Hey, I didn't know that you talk to yourself."

Kaoru flinched and she felt her heart race quickly for a second but it slowed down when she saw that it was only Takeshi. "Oh, it's just you."

Takeshi grinned. "Did I scare you for a second there?"

Kaoru frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I asked you," Takeshi said, shrugging. "Besides, don't you think we're a _bit_ too far from the rest of the group?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I'm here because I chose this spot. You somehow stumbled onto here."

Takeshi shrugged again, not seeing the problem as he shook his head.

Kaoru sighed. "I'm saying that you should go somewhere else!"

"No," Takeshi said, frowning and added sarcastically, "besides, this is actually a really good hiding place."

"I just can't believe we're playing hide and seek," Kaoru hissed softly, knowing that he was being sarcastic.

"Hey, the prize is a good thing," Takeshi said, grinning. "So it's not _really_ a bad thing…unless you want it to be."

"I know that it's a good thing," Kaoru said, frowning as she looked around.

"So…care to tell me why we're not hiding anywhere and why you're just sitting here in plain sight?"

"Well, I don't feel like hiding, that's for sure."

"Then just go hide in those bushes over there."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'll get caught and it's game over!"

Takeshi frowned a bit. "How do you know that you'll get caught?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "If we go hide in the bushes, don't you think that we'll make at least _some_ noise?"

Takeshi thought for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah, you have a point there, Matsubara."

Kaoru nodded. "So I'm not dumb enough to go hide in the bushes."

"I never said you were dumb."

"But you were thinking it, right?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

 _Actually, I was thinking of how cute you'd look in that skirt again but I may as well go along with this_ , Takeshi thought and then sweat dropped. _Besides, if she knew that I was thinking that, she'd probably kill me…_

Takeshi appeared like he was in deep thought to Kaoru so she just rolled her eyes. "I think I'll take that as a yes, Takashi."

Takeshi smirked. "Well, maybe I _was_ thinking that and maybe I wasn't."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "So if you _weren't_ thinking that, then what _were_ you thinking then?"

Takeshi didn't reply for a couple of seconds. "Is that a rhetorical question, Matsubara?"

"No," Kaoru replied. She then decided to cross her legs instead of putting her hands around them. "If you weren't thinking that I was dumb, what were you thinking then? That's my question."

"Oh, well…" Takeshi's voice trailed off, which caused Kaoru to be a bit more suspicious at him.

"Takashi…what were you thinking?" Kaoru growled, clenching her fist and glaring at him. He knew that glare. That glare meant: _If you don't tell me, I will_ force _if out of you_. After all, he was given that glare many times from her already so he knew what it meant.

"Oh, something," Takeshi replied and then smirked. "Besides, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"How am I supposed to find out if you're the only one that knows?"

"Oh, so you're curious about what I was thinking about then?" Takeshi asked, grinning.

Kaoru frowned. "Never mind; forget I asked. It was probably something perverted." She then groaned and then looked away.

"So," Takeshi began, "where do you think we should hide?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. If I knew, do you think that I'd be here in obvious sight in the first place?"

"AH-HA! I HAVE FOUND YOU, MY TAKESHI-BOO!"

Takeshi and Kaoru turned around to find a girl that Kaoru didn't know. She looked around the same age as the two of them but her hair looked like it was kept in good condition and plus, this girl was wearing very fashionable clothes that were "in".

Kaoru had a look of disgust on her face and the girl noticed this.

"What the hell are you looking at, you…you…boy?" The girl asked, frowning.

Kaoru didn't bother to reply to the girl; she didn't know her so what was the point, right? She looked over at Takeshi and raised an eyebrow. "'Takeshi-boo'?" She started snickering at that nickname.

Takeshi frowned. "Oy, Matsubara, will you stop snickering? It's not funny, you know!"

"Takeshi-boo, I have found you," the girl whined. "I want my prize now."

Takeshi looked at the girl. "Okay, first off, I don't even know you. Second, the prize is to skip all of the activities today so what the hell are you talking about?"

Kaoru stop snickering and looked at Takeshi. She frowned. "You idiot; did you forget already?"

"Huh?" Takeshi asked as he looked at her. "Forget what?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You forgot that we were playing with another school, weren't you?"

"Oh, that," Takeshi said, laughing nervously a bit. "Uh, kind of."

"Idiot."

"I'm no idiot," Takeshi growled and added, "Besides, I don't even know this girl and she knows my name."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "And…? I don't see the problem."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "The problem is that—"

"Takeshi-boo," the girl said as she took Takeshi's arm. "Come on, everyone else is waiting."

Takeshi blinked a couple of times at the girl. "What the heck do you mean by 'everyone else'?"

Kaoru scoffed under her breath and muttered, "Ugh, stupid fan girls…"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Kaoru but then smiled at Takeshi. "I mean by my friends!"

"Oh… Uh, well, um, I'm kind of already busy here…"

The girl pouted. "Takeshi-boo…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes again. _Ugh, stupid fan girl needs to freaking leave already… If she whines again, I'm seriously going to have to hit something!_

"Uh, look," Takeshi began, sweat dropping a bit, "how about you run off back to them and I'll go with you after I'm done talking with her."

"Her? Who's her?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _Oh God, she thinks I'm a guy_ , Kaoru thought, mentally groaning in her mind. _Leave already, you stupid fan girl!_

"Uh, that person," Takeshi said, nodding his head towards Kaoru and the girl's eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God, you're a _girl_?!" The girl exclaimed.

Kaoru sighed and nodded very slowly.

"I thought you were a guy!" The girl exclaimed again, her eyes still wide.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kaoru muttered under her breath darkly. She narrowed her eyes at the girl when the girl looked at Takeshi.

"Takeshi-boo, can't we go together?" The girl whined, causing Kaoru to narrow her eyes at the girl even more. "I mean—"

"TAKASHI WILL BE WITH YOU AFTER HE'S DONE TALKING TO ME SO HOW ABOUT YOU FREAKING LEAVE?!" Kaoru shouted at the girl, glaring at her.

The girl glared at Kaoru but then smiled at Takeshi. "See you, Takeshi-boo!" She happily skipped off.

"Too…damn…annoying…" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

Takeshi let out a long whistle. "Wow, you sure snapped there, didn't you?"

"What do you expect? She was being so annoying!"

"So were you jealous?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause.

Kaoru blinked and shook her head. "Ugh, I meant 'no'! It's a 'no', Takeshi!"

"Nope, I heard you loud and clear, Matsubara," Takeshi said, grinning. "You said that you were jealous which means…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Kaoru.

"Takashi, I meant 'no', damn it! And those weren't my exact words!"

"Ah, but you agreed, Matsubara."

"I meant 'no'!"

"But you said 'yes'."

"I meant 'no'!"

"You said 'yes'."

"Ugh, I meant 'no' and that's final!" Kaoru stomped away while frowning, angered at herself for thinking on how annoying the girl would've been if she continued to stay any longer.

Takeshi sighed and chuckled. "She's so easy to mess with." He began to walk after her.

* * *

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, eyes wide in dismay at Ms. Keane.

"I've decided that since you two aren't getting along so well, you two can be on cleanup duty!" Ms. Keane practically chirped at the two of them as she was going through a stack of paperwork.

Kaoru mentally groaned while she and Takeshi sighed.

"Ms. Keane, why do we have to be on cleanup duty?" Takeshi whined slightly but then his eyes went wide. "Don't tell me that you plan on making us clean the bathrooms!"

Ms. Keane thought for a moment. "You know, that sounds like a _very_ good idea…"

Kaoru stomped on Takeshi's foot very hard, causing him to yelp and bent down to rub his foot. Just as he was about to say something at her, she glared at him and he closed his mouth, frowning.

"But, actually, no, you're not," Ms. Keane said, sighing. "You're only mopping the floors."

"Floors?" Takeshi asked as he stood up.

"Yes, floors, Takeshi. After all of us have had dinner, you guys are in charge of mopping the floors."

"That's it? I thought we were going to clean the kitchen or something, which I wouldn't actually mind since—"

Kaoru stomped on his foot again and he yelped in pain, causing Ms. Keane to sweat drop at the two. Kaoru glared at him again and he ignored the glare.

"Well, I think that mopping the floor is enough punishment for the two of you," Ms. Keane said, sighing as she pushed the paperwork aside. "Besides, the only reason why you're being punished is because the two of you cause so much noise whenever everyone's sleeping and so, it bothers everything—including me."

"Gee, I wonder who's fault that is," Kaoru muttered, glaring at Takeshi even more as she frowned. Takeshi merely grinned at her and Kaoru felt like punching him right then and there because of that smug look on his face.

"Now, you two are dismissed; you may go," Ms. Keane said, going back to the paperwork before Kaoru and Takeshi left.

Kaoru closed the door behind her and then growled softly at Takeshi. "This is your damn fault, you know."

"Hey, it's not my fault when you look damn sexy when you sleep," Takeshi said, grinning.

"Perverted idiot," Kaoru growled.

"Why thank you."

"Idiot."

"Gay."

"Pervert."

"Lesbian."

"Lesbian is the same thing as being gay!"

"Gay is used as terms for guys; lesbian is a term used for women."

"They both mean the same thing when you call a girl gay! And I am not gay!"

"I don't see the point; can't I give you two insults that basically mean the same?"

Kaoru growled at him and then stomped off, muttering under her breath about how much an idiot Takeshi was.

Takeshi thought for a moment and chuckled. "Messing with her never gets old…" He sighed before walking after Kaoru back to their lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh yeah... One more thing: I will barely be online now -.-;;;
> 
> Kaoru: ...SO NO FANFICS? WOOOOOOTTT 8D
> 
> Me: NOOOOO.
> 
> Kaoru: -_- Crap; so close D:
> 
> Me: -.- I just won't be on the INTERNET; I'll still go on my computer. I just won't go on the internet ._.
> 
> I'll only go on the internet during the weekends, like on Friday and Saturday. Sunday is when I have to do most of my homework, so yeah =/. Reason why I won't be on is listed on my YouTube channel description ;P.
> 
> Kaoru: ...Does that mean less updating?
> 
> Me: It depends...on how many votes this fanfic has...
> 
> Kaoru: ...How many does it have?
> 
> Me: ...Last time I checked, it was tied with another one of my fanfics so I decided to work on this one instead of the other one X'D.
> 
> Kaoru: ...BOO, you should've done the other one =_=.
> 
> Me: o3o *ignores Kaoru* Well, anyway, in case you guys haven't noticed or read or heard, there's a poll on my FanFiction profile; please vote on which FanFic you guys think I should mainly update from now on.
> 
> I'll check every Sunday to see which FanFic has the most votes; the one with the most votes will be updated that week :).
> 
> I also have a new FanFic called: "Angels & Devils" out; it's already on the site. Only the prologue is up so please read it if you haven't already :).
> 
> Kaoru: ...Anything else you gotta say?
> 
> Me: ...Um...nope o3o!
> 
> Kaoru: ...Good; cause NOW I CAN KILL YOUUUU =_=. *holds up the cleaver above me*
> 
> Me: O_O EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP DDDX! *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT =_=! *is chasing me*
> 
> (P.S. - REVIEW PLEASE~ 8D.)


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: STOP. RUNNING. AWAY. WILL YOU?! =_= IT'D BE LESS PAINFUL IF YOU'D STOP RUNNING!
> 
> Me: NOOOO DDDX! I'M SCARED TO STOP RUNNING ;~;!
> 
> Kaoru: I'LL BE LESS MERCIFUL IF YOU STOPPED RUNNING!
> 
> Me: HELL NO DDDX! I WILL NOT STOP DDDX! BUTCH-KUUUUN DDDX! HELP MEEEEEE!
> 
> Kaoru: O_O *eyes go wide* BUTCH IS HERE?! FREAK! *hides behind the couch* ._.
> 
> Me: ... *stops running and whispers: Sorry for the LONG update; I was busy with homework for this past month ._.*
> 
> Kaoru: *is looking around*
> 
> Me: ... *whispers: Well, I hope this chapter that's 3.5 pages will make up for the long update ^^;;. You guys will REALLY love the ending of this chapter, I mean it 8D. X3*
> 
> Kaoru: *is still looking around*
> 
> Me: ... *sweat drops and whispers: Go ahead and read the next chapter O3O.*

Kaoru was mopping the floor, slowly as she frowned at Takeshi, who was apparently sitting on one of the dining chairs and looking out the window. She growled softly and muttered that Takeshi was a lazy asshole under her breath.

"I heard that, Matsubara," Takeshi said, not looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru flinched at this because for one thing, she was about five yards away from him—FIVE. "Takeshi," Kaoru began as she stopped mopping, "how the hell are you able to hear me?"

"I have good hearing," Kaoru heard from Takeshi and somehow could feel that he smirking while he said it.

There was a pause between the two.

"Hey, aren't you going to mop as well?" Kaoru hissed at him, frowning. "And don't say that you're 'supervising'."

Takeshi didn't reply back so Kaoru immediately twirled around to find him scowling out the window. She frowned even more and stomped over. When he didn't even look at her or even glance at her—not to mention even try to face her—she slapped him on the head.

He glared immediately at her, frowning at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You didn't respond back to me, idiot!" Kaoru shouted back.

Takeshi blinked a couple of times. "If you mean about me 'supervising', well, I already finished _my_ side of the floor, Matsubara." He grinned and pointed towards his side of the room, where the floor was practically shining.

Kaoru frowned at him and muttered, "Damn you…"

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you going to continue to mop the floor? You just wasted a couple of minutes by talking to me and you won't be able to get those minutes back."

There was a pause.

Kaoru glared darkly at him, but knew that he was right so she stomped away and continued to mop the floor, clutching the mop tightly in her hands for she was indeed, pissed off.

Takeshi grinned and looked out the window again. Almost immediately, the grin on his face disappeared; it was replaced with a scowl and he was narrowing his eyes out the window.

* * *

Kaoru was finally done with mopping and she was sighing in relief. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already exactly nine o' clock P.M. She sweat dropped.

"Did I really take that long to mop my side of the floor?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"Well, yes, you did, which was a very long time, if you ask me," Takeshi said, looking at her and grinning.

Kaoru glared at Takeshi and spat, "I wasn't asking you, Takashi!"

"Well, you were basically asking me, right?"

"I…I was talking to myself!"

He scoffed. "Crazy, much?"

"I am not crazy!"

"Right… That's what all the crazy people say…"

She glared even darker at him, if that was possible. "I. AM. NOT. CRAZY. DAMN IT!"

He smirked at this and was trying to restrain from laughing. She knew that if she reacted anymore, she'd be pleasing him basically so she merely turned around and frowned, looking at the clock.

"Well, since you're done, let's go, shall we?" Takeshi said, standing up and walking over towards her.

Kaoru was still frowning so she merely scoffed. Takeshi grinned at this and took it as a yes so he started walking towards the entrance with her.

He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh crap."

Kaoru groaned softly. " _Please_ tell me that you brought an umbrella with you."

"Unfortunately, I did _not_."

"Ugh, damn you."

"Hey, just because I didn't bother to bring an umbrella doesn't mean that you can blame me for the freaking fact that it's freaking _pouring_."

"Well, what else am I supposed to blame it on—the weather?"

"Gee, what the hell do you think?" Takeshi said with a hint of sarcasm heard in his voice.

Kaoru frowned at him and sighed. She peered out into the rain. "Damn, you can barely see anything…"

"Well…it's already night so…it looks like we're gonna have to spend the night here," Takeshi said, going over to a table and sitting on in one of its chairs. He began to lean back on the chair, his eyes wandering about.

Kaoru groaned softly under her breath and sighed. She closed the door and walked over to the table of where Takeshi was at. She sat down across from him and cross her arms, frowning.

"Hey, you're not pissed that you're stuck with me, are you?" Takeshi asked, grinning as ever and still leaning back on the chair.

"I'm stuck with you everywhere I go, damn it," Kaoru spat at him, frowning still. "So I see no point in complaining."

"Well, since we're stuck in here, we may as well find if there are any blankets in here…"

"Takashi, do you really expect that they have _blankets_ here?"

"Hey, you never know. And we'll never know unless we check the place out."

"You're checking the place out, then."

"Why me?!"

"Cause you finished mopping your side of the floor before I did so you should go look for them, if there are even blankets in this place…"

Takeshi rolled his eyes and walked away to search for blankets while Kaoru looked out the window. _At least there isn't a black out or something…_

Immediately, she heard thunder and the lights went out. She mentally cursed herself for jinxing it in the first place. She glanced around but all she saw was darkness. _Damn it, it's so dark…_

"Hey, Takashi, have you found the blankets yet?" Kaoru shouted out as she slowly stood up. Since it was dark, she couldn't see anything so she had to watch her step. When she heard no response from Takeshi, she shouted out his name again but again, he did not respond. She frowned and muttered softly that he probably tripped over something and fell.

"I'm not that clumsy to fall and trip."

Kaoru jumped up slightly and practically tripped over her own feet, but the person who spoke earlier caught her and pulled her up. Immediately, the person lit up a candle he was holding and Kaoru saw that it was Takeshi.

"Don't scare me like that, Takashi," Kaoru hissed at him, glaring.

"Hey, you said that I probably tripped over something and fell and look who almost fell."

Kaoru merely flinched at his words but stood her ground and looked away, frowning. Her eye was twitching slightly and she could see that Takeshi was grinning at the enjoyment he was giving her.

"Stop grinning!" Kaoru hissed again.

"Give me one good reason why," Takeshi said, still grinning as he placed the candle holder down on the table and the candle onto the table.

"Cause it's pissing me off, that's why."

"Hmm, yeah, that's not a very good reason."

Kaoru groaned softly. "Just stop grinning!"

"Hell, no," Takeshi said, still grinning to just annoy Kaoru, causing Kaoru to just groan and mutter to him to just drop the subject. He smirked at this and said, "Oh, and guess what, Matsubara? I found a blanket."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Now, now, do you really think I would be kidding?"

Kaoru punched him on his shoulder and he winced because she punched him so hard. "Damn you, Takeshi."

"Hey, I found the blanket; you want it or not?"

She held out her hand as she looked away, not wanting to see his grin or smirk that basically said, "Hah, hah" to her. She felt something in her hand and she saw that it was a black blanket. She unfolded it and her eyes went wide of how far the black blanket went down to the ground.

"Damn, this blanket is huge!" Kaoru exclaimed. She looked at Takeshi and saw that he wasn't holding a blanket. "Where's yours?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Matsubara, I just told you that I only found _a blanket_ , meaning I only found _one blanket_."

"So then…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide. "Oh, hell, no; I'm not gonna sleep with you by using this blanket."

Takeshi shrugged. "Actually, I wasn't planning on sleeping with you; since that's the only blanket, you can use it."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Dead serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious."

There was a pause.

"Uh, won't you get cold, though?" Kaoru muttered softly.

"What?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kaoru cleared her voice and said louder, "Won't you get cold, though?"

Takeshi shook his head slowly. "Nah, I don't get cold that easily; I think the thunder not only knocked out the lights, but also the rest of the electricity, so there's no heat in here."

"Well, duh," Kaoru said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Takeshi ignored her sticking her tongue out at him and said, "Well, it's pretty late now, I think so you should go to sleep."

"What about you?"

There was a slight pause.

He glanced away but then glanced at Kaoru. "And you care why?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She merely shook her head and told him to just forget about it. She looked around and sweat dropped.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep at?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"I don't know; sleep in a chair," Takeshi replied.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Nah; sleeping in chairs seems…boring now."

"Why? Are you that used to sleeping in chairs?" Takeshi said, chuckling.

Kaoru grinned and nodded slowly as she went over to the window and sat down under it. Takeshi merely grinned at this and looked out the window, the grin wiped away from his face.

His eyes narrowed slightly but when he looked at Kaoru, he saw that she dozed off and her head was on the floor. Holding back a smile, he walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

He placed her upward but as he did that, he looked at her face and couldn't help but lean back against the wall and have her head against his chest. He placed his head above hers and inhaled her scent as he closed his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, careful to not wake her up, for he knew the consequences if he woke her up on accident, but for now, he didn't care about what would happen because he wanted to stay in this position with her for a bit longer.

Inhaling her scent even more and with his eyes closed, he even dozed off as well, with the candle still burning within the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: See? Told you guys that you'd love it 8D!
> 
> Kaoru: ._. Is Butch here or not?
> 
> Me: ...Errm, he, uh, isn't here...at all... ^^;; I only said that to make you stop chasing me...
> 
> Kaoru: ...SO YOU FREAKING LIED TO ME =_=. *gets up and is holding up cleaver*
> 
> Me: O_O EEEEEEP DDDX!
> 
> Butch: *comes in* o3o ...KAORU-CHAN 8D!
> 
> Kaoru: O_O FREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK, NOOO D8! *starts running away*
> 
> Butch: DDD8 KAORU-CHAN, COME BACK; I LOVE YOU! *starts running after Kaoru*
> 
> Butch & Kaoru: *are running around the room*
> 
> Me: ...Errm, okay... X'D. Haha, errm, anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter :3! (I know I did XD.)
> 
> REVIEW PLEASE 8D!
> 
> P.S. - THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS *_*.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *is reading the review by DCFan4EverCSHK (whom was previously known as KaoruBC101z...or something like that... I don't remember the pen name exactly so don't look at me that way, okay? DX)* ...FUDGE.
> 
> Kaoru: What? o_o
> 
> Me: ...NOTHING ^^;;. Hey, where's Butch oAo?
> 
> Kaoru: *points to window* He's out there.
> 
> Me: ...YOU THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW? O_O *goes over to the window and looks out to find Butch standing*
> 
> Kaoru: *looks out window* Damn it, it didn't phase him or anything -.-
> 
> Me: ...Kaoru...
> 
> Kaoru: ...Save it; I don't wanna hear the lecture -.-
> 
> Me: -_- FIIIIINNNNEEE.
> 
> Kaoru: Anyway, what about that review? :/
> 
> Me: ...IT'S NOTHING O_O. IT IS NOTHING ^^;;.
> 
> Kaoru: ... *quickly snatches review from my hands*
> 
> Me: HEY D8!...Fudge o_o. *goes hide behind the couch* ._.
> 
> Kaoru: ...HEY, THIS SAYS THAT I SHOULD HAVE A MACHINE GUN, NOT A CLEAVER =_=! *has machine gun in hands now*
> 
> I will GET YOU THIS TIME! *grins darkly*
> 
> Me: T^T *whispers: Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge.* DX *whispers: Before I might possibly die from the horror of the machine gun...go ahead and read T-T.*

Opening her eyes slowly, Kaoru saw that in front of her was darkness so she raised an eyebrow. Then, she smelled a scent, which was really strange. Quickly, she felt something on her head and looked up—to find the head of Takeshi. Immediately, she yelled and backed away quickly from him.

"W-What the hell?" Kaoru yelled, standing as she was glaring at Takeshi, whom was slowly opening his eyes. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOUR ARMS AROUND ME? More importantly…OH MY GOD, YOU COULD'VE MOLESTED ME. OH GOD!"

Takeshi yawned while raising an eyebrow at the panicking, but angry, Kaoru, whom was glaring him down as ever. "Hey, it's still morning, you know. You shouldn't be yelling; people are trying to get some sleep, you know."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, YOU PERVERT!" Kaoru yelled as she stomped over and grabbed him by the collar and hissed dangerously, "Did you anything to me while I was asleep?"

Takeshi shook his head calmly, not affected by the anger. "Nope."

"LIAR."

"Hey, I'm not lying, Matsubara. Besides, even if I did—"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Kaoru yelled louder, shaking him even more. "YOU ADMIT THAT YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Damn it, Matsubara, I did _nothing_ to you," Takeshi yelled at Kaoru back, quickly gripping onto Kaoru's wrists very tightly. Kaoru winced at how hard he was gripping her wrists and reluctantly let go of his collar. Takeshi, however, did not let go of Kaoru's wrists and told her to just calm down.

Kaoru scoffed softly, but still glared at him in anger. Takeshi wasn't affected by this (after all, he's used to it by now) so he merely sighed and relaxed his grip on her wrists, but didn't let them go. Instead, he let them slide down towards her hands and gripped those softly, thinking of how he wanted to hold her close to him once again like last night. Quickly, he went into deep thought.

Raising an eyebrow at this (and especially of how Takeshi was still holding her hands), Kaoru asked, "Why the hell are you holding my hands?"

"Huh?" Takeshi asked, snapping out of his thoughts quickly. "What?"

"I asked why the hell you're holding my hands, you idiot," Kaoru said, annoyed of how Takeshi didn't hear her the first time. Quickly, she pulled away from his grip and frowned at him. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to wash my hands now…"

"Hey, is there really anything wrong with me holding onto your hands?"

"Yes, because for one thing, you're a pervert and you'll always be one," Kaoru hissed at him, narrowing her eyes at him before she headed to the bathroom to go wash her hands.

Takeshi rolled her eyes and sighed softly, looking out the window and narrowed his eyes at the bushes, going into deep thought quickly, but his mind soon wandered to Kaoru and he sighed softly, knowing that the possibility of her feeling the same way back was utterly impossible, especially of the fact that she seems—no, she _does_ hate his guts.

"Oh God, I don't know what to do," Takeshi whispered softly under his breath.

"Do what?"

Quickly, Takeshi turned his head around to find Kaoru, raising an eyebrow at him and he merely sighed, telling her that it was none of her business.

Kaoru knew that it was indeed none of her business, but she had to admit, she was curious so she merely frowned at his response and just decided to shrug it off.

"Well, I'm leaving," Kaoru said, walking away.

"Matsubara, are you sure?" Takeshi asked, watching her walk away. "I mean, it's almost time for breakfast so we may as well go and eat."

Immediately, Kaoru turned around and stopped for a second. "Hmm, good point…" She started walking towards the kitchen to tell the kitchen staff what they had for breakfast.

"Hey, Matsubara, since you're getting breakfast yourself, can you—"

"Hell no, Takashi! Get it yourself!"

Frowning, Takeshi sighed and went to go get his breakfast. After getting what they wanted (from what the kitchen staff had made for breakfast) for breakfast, the two ate in silence.

After they were done eating, they left and the two walked side-by-side in silence as well, the two not even facing each other. Every now and then, the two would glance at each other, but then quickly glance away.

Sighing—by breaking the silence between the two—Takeshi asked, "So…"

"Yes, Takashi?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Go on, Takashi; I don't have all day just to listen to what you have to say," Kaoru snapped at him.

"Sheesh, fine; I was just wondering of what you think of Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at Takeshi and quickly laughed. "Why are you asking that kind of question? I mean, it's not like I know her in person or anything."

 _Actually, I think that's a lie; I'm Buttercup, but why the hell is he bringing this up?_ Kaoru thought bitterly. _It's not like he's in love with her or anything; he doesn't even know her in person, for crying out loud._

Immediately, she blinked a couple of times and stopped walking, causing Takeshi to question of why she stopped walking. Kaoru didn't respond, for she was trying to think of some logical explanation of him asking that question. Quickly, she felt something hit her forehead and so, she glared at Takeshi, since he was the only person around so he had to be culprit.

"Well, what do you know, it worked," Takeshi said, blinking a couple of times.

"Why the hell did you thump me?" Kaoru yelled, glaring at him.

"To get your attention, of course!"

"You didn't need to thump me!"

"Hey, it was either that or I just leave you here."

"I would've been happier if you just left me here."

"Jeez, there's just nothing to satisfy you, is there?"

"There is, but you're nowhere near that kind of list; you're on the list of things that annoy me."

Takeshi chuckled and said, "Well, what do you think of Buttercup?"

Kaoru slowly shrugged. "I…I don't know, to be honest."

"She's one of the three heroines of our city and you're saying that you don't know what you think of Buttercup?"

"Yeah, basically…"

Takeshi scoffed, but he was grinning and laughed at this. "Man, Matsubara, I'm starting to wonder what you think of some other things as well."

"And those things are?"

"None of your business, Matsubara," Takeshi said, starting to run away from Matsubara.

"What—Takeshi, it is my business! It involves me!"

"Hah, even if it did, do you really think I'd tell you?" Takeshi yelled, still running away and laughing. Kaoru frowned, but then grinned and then ran after him in order to catch up.

* * *

Camping was now over (time had passed quickly, in Kaoru's opinion) and indeed, most people were sad for they had a fun time—well, except for Kaoru, of course, who was currently shouting with joy of how she wasn't going to get stuck with Takeshi in the same room any longer.

When Kaoru and Takeshi had come back to their group, immediately, questions started to rise, which made the rest of Kaoru's trip even worse because everyone practically began to believe that the rumors were indeed true about the two dating.

Not to mention that Kaoru had to suffer from Momoko and Miyako's teasing, which made it all the worse (even when she told them to shut up, they'd indeed change the subject, but they'd go back to teasing her later on in the day).

All of the students were now all heading home with their parents. Momoko and Miyako had already left, but Kaoru was still waiting for her father to come pick her up. Of course, Kaoru would've gone home by now, but she didn't wanna carry her luggage around and besides, her father said that he would go pick her up. If she turned out to not be here when she arrives, he might panic and worry and Kaoru didn't want that to happen.

Before she knew it, her father came to pick her up and so, she had gotten in the car after putting her luggage in the trunk of the car. Without a word, she went to sit in the backseat of the car and closed the door, looking out the window as her father started the car and left the school.

Kaoru was still looking out the window on the way home as well. Her father glanced at her a couple of times in the mirror and so, he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Kaoru, you're being awfully quiet," her father stated.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, Dad," Kaoru said, making a mental note to herself to not go into deep thought when people that want to talk to her are around. "I wasn't listening to what you said…"

"I was saying that you're awfully being quiet, Kaoru," her father repeated, slowing the car down to a stop due to the red light. "It seems…a bit unlike of you."

"I'm sorry; I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT A BOY, IS IT?" her father yelled. "IS IT?"

Kaoru sweat dropped and quickly shook her head. "N-No!"

Her father narrowed his eyes at her, but shrugged it off when the light turned green and he continued driving. Kaoru, however, went back into deep thought and felt a bit guilty about lying to her dad kind of, for she was indeed, thinking about a boy, but not in that kind of way.

 _Just why the hell did he ask that question?_ Kaoru thought, frowning to herself. _Hmm, maybe he's just a fan of the Powerpuff Girls Z? Nah, that's not really possible… Besides, Takashi hardly seems like the type of guy to be a fan boy of something… Wait…_

Immediately, she remembered back to the day of where Momoko had first called her about the Rowdyruff Boys Z being back. Kaoru frowned at this, even though she was still looking out the window.

 _There's still the possibility that Takashi is Butch…but I can't prove that without any proof—especially with his brothers, Takeo and Takumi…_ Kaoru thought, sighing softly. _But…just how the heck do I prove it to Momoko and Miyako? I have no idea how to prove it to them at all! Ugh, and even if they did suspect that Takeo and Takumi are probably Brick and Boomer, Momoko and Miyako won't be able to help me…_

Kaoru sighed softly, groaning a bit.

"Kaoru, are you alright back there?" her father asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine; it's nothing," Kaoru said, not even facing her father.

She sighed again softly. _I guess I'll just have to find if they are or not by myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: D...where are you...? *is grinning darkly*
> 
> Me: ._.
> 
> Kaoru: Oh D...I have an Edward Elric plushie, want it oAo?
> 
> Me: *pops out from behind couch* GIMME *_*!
> 
> Kaoru: *grins darkly*
> 
> Me: ...HEY, YOU LIED D8!
> 
> Kaoru: *points machine gun at me*
> 
> Me: ...FUDGE O_O.
> 
> Kaoru: *about to fire it at me*
> 
> Me: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT DX!
> 
> Kaoru: What is it? -_-
> 
> Me: I need to answer back to a review oAo.
> 
> Kaoru: ...Oh fine... *lowers down machine gun*
> 
> Me: *grins* Okay, it's not really my thing to answer back to reviews in this fanfic (well, anonymous reviews, I mean; to the reviewers that have an account on here, I reply to those-well, some of them, if their review has a question or whatever, you get what I mean?) but anyway, here it is (it's only one review):
> 
> To V.V. D.M. T.G. - Thanks for sharing your idea, but the only reason why I didn't get to update this for about a month or two is because I was busy with schoolwork last month and I was busy with schoolwork during this month as well until the last week of school, where I had no work at all. I would've updated this weeks ago, but ever since I made my ShinRan fanfic, a friend of mine has constantly been nagging me to make the next chapter so I'm mainly working on that fanfic currently (due to her constant nagging... -.-;;; It's annoying, but it helps me work on it :P).
> 
> However, school's over for me now, so hopefully, updates will be much faster :). I've decided to mainly focus on updating this fanfic first and later on, when I'm done with this fanfic, I'll work on the next fanfic that needs to be updated, which is "Takeshi Matsubara: Boy or Dog?" o3o. Anyway, I've already planned out of how this fanfic will go in my head since the beginning of when I first started this fanfic :). I'm currently planning out the sequel to this in my head right now, though xD. (YES, THERE IS A SEQUEL. YOU HEARD ME FOLKS, THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS!)
> 
> Once again, thanks for sharing your idea though :). Maybe you could make a fanfic out of that idea o3o! If you do, I'll be happy to read it ^^.
> 
> Me: Okay, I'm done :3.
> 
> Kaoru: ...That is one long review reply o_o.
> 
> Me: Ah, if my friends were here, they'd say: "Oh, that's no surprise, she'd always be writing stories! Taking up a lot of space and everything!" so it shouldn't be that surprising to them XD.
> 
> Kaoru: ...ENOUGH TALK. LET'S DO THIS! *points machine gun at me*
> 
> Me: O_O HOLY FUDGE-NOLY D8! *starts running away*
> 
> Kaoru: *running after me and firing*
> 
> Me: *dodging the bullets* EEEEEEPPPPP DDDX! REVIEW PLEASE DX!
> 
> (P.S. - In case anyone did not read the review reply...THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY XD. I'm sure you guys will love it O3O! Haha, I can't wait to write it, but first...I gotta finish writing this fanfic & my other ones before I can start on the sequel... ^^;;)


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I...am SO sorry for taking, like, a MONTH to update ._.
> 
> I'm truly and EXTREMELY sorry, but be happy, people! I finally updated 8D!
> 
> Kaoru: Oy, did you forget that I still have the machine gun? *is pointing the machine gun directly towards my head*
> 
> Me: *sweat drops* Errrm...and did YOU forget that the only reason why you have the machine gun is because I didn't put a certain scene of YOU in here?
> 
> Kaoru: ...No, I didn't...BUT I STILL HAVE THIS MACHINE GUN ANYWAY!
> 
> Me: Foo, foo; I was going to put that certain scene in later (This is to DCFan4EverCSHK, so...yeah XD. The only reason why I haven't put that in yet was because I was going to add that LATER ON in this fanfic...)
> 
> Kaoru: ...WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? NOW I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE THE MACHINE GUN! *continues ranting at me*
> 
> Me: Well, anyway... *is ignoring Kaoru's rants* ...since I took like a month to update (which is bad, I tell you), there's something that you guys should REALLY look forward to in this chapter...
> 
> I'm pretty sure you'll like the ending of this chapter!...Even though it's a cliffie and all, but still XD.

It was now the next day and Kaoru had arrived at school, passing by students that were talking amongst each other, but most were truly actually really talking amongst each other about the rumor of Kaoru and Takeshi dating.

Now, normally, Kaoru would get angry at them and tell them to go away, but Kaoru had other things in her mind so she merely ignored them as she walked towards her classroom.

Entering her classroom, she saw that barely any of the students were there. Of course, the teacher was there (otherwise, if the teacher wasn't there, the door would be locked), which was none other than Ms. Hanoka.

She went over to her seat and sat down, sighing as she looked out the window. _I have no idea whatsoever in order to find out if Takashi and his brothers are even the Rowdyruff Boys. God, even if they_ are _, I'll need to try to catch them in the act, but the question is just_ how _?_

Kaoru rolled her eyes and groaned softly, earning the attention from Ms. Hanoka.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Ms. Hanoka asked, raising an eyebrow as she put down a stack of papers.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kaoru replied back while thinking, _Note to self: Stop groaning out of nowhere or else people will starting thinking I'm sick or something._

"Well, okay; anyway, Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Good job!"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at her teacher. "Uh, at what?"

"Oh, well, didn't you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"The rumor that you and Takeshi are officially together and all; it's all over the school newspapers!"

Kaoru's eyes went wide and she slammed down her hands onto her desk. "WHAT?"

"It's true! Oh, and also, since you didn't come back that evening—since Ms. Keane told you to just clean up the kitchen or whatever—everyone thought that maybe you and Takeshi were somewhere together and doing something—like, kissing and all—and so, that's why no one came to come pick you guys up or check up on you guys."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Ignoring her cries, Ms. Hanoka continued on, "Hmm, oh, and not to mention that—"

Before Ms. Hanoka could finish, Kaoru had already ran out of the room, causing Ms. Hanoka to slightly frown. "Huh, she didn't even let me finish." She then grinned slightly. "Oh well; the love between the two will blossom sooner or later."

* * *

"MOMOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Momoko turned around to find Kaoru, who was glaring down at her since Momoko was carrying a copy of the school's newspaper in her hands. "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru snatched the copy of the newspaper out of her hand and immediately started reading it. After finishing reading it, she groaned and crumpled up the school newspaper in her hand while glaring at Momoko.

"Explain why the hell people are still gossiping about me and Takashi—NOW! And why the hell the two of us are on the front page!" Kaoru yelled, anger boiling inside of her.

"N-Now, Kaoru, if you're going to complain, complain to the school newspaper people; I mean, they're the ones that published the paper and all," Momoko replied, sweat dropping slightly at her green-eyed (and, obviously, angered) friend.

"Then tell them that we're not dating for me!"

"I can't; everyone already thinks that the two of you are dating."

"That doesn't give them the right to butt into our business—especially _my_ business!"

Momoko raised an eyebrow and grinned, causing Kaoru to flinch slightly. "Oh, so you're saying that you and Takeshi really _do_ have something going on?"

Kaoru growled and narrowed her eyes at Momoko. "I just told you that we're not dating, damn it!"

"Who's not dating who?"

Kaoru turned around to find none other than Takeshi, who was raising an eyebrow at Kaoru.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Matsubara?" Takeshi asked once again, sighing. "My club of fan girls passed by me a while ago and they were each crying."

"Blame it on the school newspaper, Takashi," Kaoru growled, throwing at Takeshi the crumpled school newspaper, which he quickly caught.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that everyone's making a fuss about the two of us again?" Takeshi asked, rolling his eyes as he threw the crumpled school newspaper behind him, which landed right into a nearby recycling bin.

"Well, what the hell do you think? Why else am I annoyed?" Kaoru snapped at him.

Takeshi frowned. "So you're saying that you wouldn't want to go out with me, even if I asked you?"

"Again, what the hell do you think?"

Takeshi didn't respond and sighed, but then grinned as he quickly pulled her into a hug. "Aw, Kaoru-chan, let's not lie to the school anymore, hmm? After all, we're dating."

Kaoru was immediately flustered at this and tried to pull away; when she did, she glared at him, but then saw Momoko's face.

"OH. MY. GOD. I knew it! Oh, my God!" Momoko squealed. "I need to tell everyone else and Miyako immediately. Bye, you two lovebirds!" Immediately, Momoko dashed off, leaving a grinning Takeshi and an angered Kaoru.

"What the hell did you do that, Takashi?" Kaoru hissed at him, glaring at him as ever.

"Matsubara, you can obviously tell that everyone is merely doing all this just because they think that we should be together, since we flirt with each other a lot."

"What the two of us—mainly what _I_ do to _you_ —is _nowhere near_ flirting! Flirting is when you blush or whatever—not when you're about to kick someone's ass!"

"Eh, that's what you say, but to everyone else—including the teachers, I think—we're flirting with each other."

Kaoru groaned, rolling her eyes. "God, why can't just everyone mind their own damn business?"

"Matsubara, we're basically a new topic of 'gossip', you know. So you denying what everyone is saying about the two of us being together is only making the rumor worse."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Takeshi and opened her mouth to say something, but then, she blinked and immediately, an idea popped into her head. _Since Takeshi just said that to Momoko—and knowing Momoko, she will indeed tell everyone at school here that we're dating, when we're not—that'd mean that I'll be able to get closer to Takeshi somehow so maybe…_

Kaoru grinned at Takeshi, causing Takeshi to merely raise an eyebrow at her (since Kaoru was all furious earlier). "You know what, Takeshi? Let's just go to class already, hmm?"

Takeshi blinked a couple of times at Kaoru, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at her. "Uh, okay…"

Kaoru then immediately began to walk back to her class and so, Takeshi then walked right beside her.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell are those two?" Kaoru muttered under her breath. It was already lunch and Kaoru was outside, sitting on one of the school benches since she told Momoko and Miyako to hurry and meet with her during lunch.

Kaoru sighed and as if on cue, she heard foot steps and recognized the two voices that were calling her that they were coming. When the two came, they nervously smiled.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Kaoru snapped, frowning.

"Oh, well, I was busy talking to Takeo," Momoko said, blushing.

"I was talking to Takumi-san on the way out from when the bell rang," Miyako added, smiling.

"Oy, don't the two of you know that those two could be Brick or Boomer?" Kaoru hissed softly at the two.

Miyako and Momoko blinked a couple of times, but then looked at each other and then back at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I think you're mistaken," Momoko said, rolling her eyes. "First of all, Brick would _never_ be as"—immediately, Momoko had hearts in her eyes, causing Kaoru to sweat drop—"handsome as Takeo-kun is and he wouldn't have a—"

"Okay, I get it," Kaoru interrupted, not wanting to hear anything else about Takeo from Momoko.

"As for Takumi-san, I don't think that is possible for him to truly be Boomer," Miyako said, causing Momoko to snap out of her daydream land of her and Takeo. "I mean, the Rowdyruff Boys shouldn't be around our age, after all, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru scoffed, but knew that Miyako was indeed right. However, Kaoru decided to ignore that fact and continue to believe that Takeshi, Takeo, and Takumi were the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Well, you guys go on back to them," Kaoru said, rolling her eyes as she looked away. When she looked back, she saw that the two had already left her and Kaoru growled softly. "Sheesh, I was being sarcastic…"

"So you're all alone now, huh?"

Kaoru turned her head the other way and saw that it was none other than Takeshi. "What the hell do you want?"

"Matsubara, the rumor of us dating has now official spread," Takeshi said, grinning, expecting Kaoru to immediately rant and get pissed off but instead, Kaoru grinned as well, causing Takeshi to blink a couple of times at her.

"Oh, if that's it, then I already know."

"Seriously? How?"

"Your club of fan girls."

"Oh, right, them."

"Yeah; they were crying as ever but I think most of them are angry at me."

"Cause you're dating me?"

"We're not actually dating, you know."

"But to them, we're dating and if we're going to keep up this dating thing, we need to act like a couple."

Kaoru groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring up that subject."

Takeshi grinned. "Well, Matsubara, look, the only reason I even hugged you in front of Momoko was because so she'd spread it throughout the whole school; if everyone knows that we're dating—at least, to them and in their eyes—then everyone will lay off on the both of us."

Kaoru sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I get it…" She narrowed her eyes at Takeshi. "But I still don't wanna act like a couple with you of all people."

Takeshi faked a look of hurt on his face, but Kaoru merely rolled her eyes and glanced away. She sighed and Takeshi quickly grabbed onto her hand.

Kaoru felt this and quickly glanced back at her hand. Just as she looked at him, she felt something crash against her mouth and, of course, it was none other than Takeshi's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: O_O WTF? WHAT. THE. (BEEP)?
> 
> Me: *sighs and is dreamland of ButchxKaoru* *-*
> 
> Kaoru: H-HEY! SNAP OUTTA IT! EDIT THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Me: Hell no! This is one of the best chapters, I think because he finally made his actual move!
> 
> Kaoru: ...WHY ME? *has completely forgotten about the machine gun in her hands*
> 
> Me: 8D Fweee, hope you guys liked this chappie, cause I did X3.
> 
> Review please 8D!
> 
> P.S. - ANNOUNCEMENT!: Please vote on the poll my FanFiction profile or marinav92's profile if you have a FanFiction account on here!...Don't ask why; just vote, m'kay XD? Thanks if you do!
> 
> The poll will be closed by...this upcoming Sunday (which is July...18, 2010) so HURRY AND VOTE! SERIOUSLY, VOTE!...Please 8D.
> 
> It's important that you vote so VOTE!...Again, thank you if you do 8D.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ... *slaps forehead* Sheesh, a month passed by THAT fast o_o. Anyway...I'm sorry for taking a month to update...AGAIN... I'll try to update this weekly every Friday also (because I'm working on a different fanfic of mine and I have to update that one weekly or else I get run over by a tank).
> 
> Kaoru: ... *points machine gun at me while glaring darkly* ...Deeeeeejiiiiikoooooooooo...!
> 
> Me: *flinches and immediately puts up a shield (thank you DCFan4EverCSHK XD)* I HAVE A SHIELD!
> 
> Kaoru: *is still glaring darkly at me and is now aiming*
> 
> Me: o_o *starts running away while shield protecting me*
> 
> Kaoru: GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!
> 
> Me: NOOOO, I'M GONNA DIIIIIIE; I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG D8.
> 
> Kaoru: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU DIE YOUNG, JUST GET THE HELL BACK HERE! *is now shooting*
> 
> Me: *is using shield to protect me* ;_; W-While I am currently defending myself, go ahead and read!

_He's kissing me… He's kissing me… He's kissing me… OH, MY GOD, HE'S FREAKING KISSING ME!_

Kaoru immediately pushed him away and stood up, glaring at him. "W-Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, we're dating, aren't we?" Takeshi replied, grinning as he stood up and quickly pulled Kaoru into a hug. He then whispered softly into her ear, "In case you didn't know, Matsubara, we're being watched."

Kaoru flinched at this before pulling away from him and whispered while glaring at him, "But why kiss me?"

"Well," Takeshi began, his hands holding onto Kaoru's, "couples kiss, don't they?"

"…Y-Yeah, but…" Kaoru's voice trailed off as she looked away.

Takeshi blinked a couple of times and said in a low voice, "Don't tell me that was your first kiss."

Kaoru immediately flinched at this and backed away from him. Just as soon as he raised an eyebrow at her, she asked calmly, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, otherwise, you wouldn't have freaked like that," Takeshi replied but then he thought for a moment. "Either way, I'm pretty sure that I'm right." He grinned at her and then Kaoru snapped.

"D-Don't you dare tell anyone," she growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries," Takeshi muttered, rolling his eyes and added louder, "So, shall we?"

"Huh?"

Before Kaoru could even say anything else, Takeshi had grabbed a hold of her hand and said, "Let's go to class, alright?" He then smiled, causing Kaoru to blink a couple of times at the smile.

Just as she was about to say something, she heard sighing in the distance and saw that girls—Takeshi's fan girls to be exact—had fainted and some of them had actually melted, causing Kaoru to sweat drop and Takeshi to grin.

Letting go of her hand, he sighed and whispered, "See, Matsubara? If we seriously don't start acting like a couple, people will start suspecting us so you may as well suck it up and just play along, alright?"

"I still don't wanna act like a couple with you of all people," Kaoru muttered and added loudly, "But if it'll get the damn rumors to stop, then sure, I will—but I won't act lovey-dovey with you!"

"Yeah, I was expecting that answer, Matsubara," Takeshi stated as the two were heading towards their next class since the bell had just rung. "However…that doesn't mean that _I_ can't do certain things to you."

Kaoru's eyes went wide at this and just before she was going to yell at him, he had already dashed off to their next class. Her eye twitched as she growled. "Takashi…GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DAMN IT!"

* * *

Kaoru's eye twitched as Momoko was raising both of her eyebrows suggestively at her while Miyako was merely writing something down in her notebook; the three of them were in their final class for the day and not surprisingly, the three sat near each other. Although Kaoru didn't have all of her classes with Miyako and Momoko, she was grateful that after camping, people had a few of their classes changed.

Basically, she was lucky enough to end up in the same last period with both Momoko and Miyako…but not _that_ lucky enough since she had the same last class with Takeshi…again.

"Takeshi sure likes to—"

"Shut up, Momoko," Kaoru retorted quickly, interrupting her as she was frowning. After lunch was over, Takeshi has been doing many perverted things to her (of course, he didn't do them around the teachers); one of them was groping her butt, another was moving his hand up to her chest when hugging her from behind, and the list was endless! Well, not really, but it was long.

Kaoru was currently doing her class work (which she can't focus on because of Momoko) but she still hadn't finished even when the bell rang, signaling everyone that school was out for the day. Of course, that'd mean that she had to do it as homework, which ultimately sucked.

She was putting her things away and, of course, Takeshi went over, sitting down in the seat next to her. Glancing at him, she frowned.

"Shouldn't you head to your locker?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow at him while still frowning. She slung her backpack over her shoulder as she stood up, sighing.

"No, I should be waiting for my _girlfriend_ ," Takeshi replied, still sitting down and added emphasis to "girlfriend", causing Kaoru to flinch. He then added, "And from the looks of it, she still didn't finish the class work."

Kaoru scoffed and muttered, "Well, if you were bothered by someone like Momoko for the entire class period, you wouldn't get yours done either."

Takeshi sighed while slowly standing up as he quickly grabbed her hand after putting on his backpack and then led her out of the classroom, the two heading out of the school. The two walked side-by-side with Takeshi still holding her hand gently.

Kaoru kept glancing around to see if any other of the students were watching her but saw that there was only the hustling and bustling crowd walking through the streets.

"Takashi, there's no need to hold my hand," Kaoru said, glancing at his hand in hers. "I mean, we're in a crowd so—"

"We're in a crowd, Matsubara, so if you get pushed over or anything, it'll be _my_ fault, got it?" Takeshi snapped back, quickly pulling her closer to him.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and frowned. _Why must I suffer "dating" him of all people?_

"I'm walking you to your house, just to let you know," Takeshi said to her, still looking in front of him and interrupting her thoughts (well, more like rants).

Pretty soon, the two arrived near her house and it was at that point of where Takeshi finally let go of her hand. Kaoru glanced at him, still frowning from earlier.

He glanced back at her and sighed. "You know, it's not good to frown."

"I don't care," she snapped back at him, scowling this time.

"And it's not good to scowl all the time too."

Kaoru's eye twitched and she hissed softly, "Are you trying to make me get pissed off at you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Takeshi replied back, grinning as ever…which pissed Kaoru off even more, since he had a smug look on his face while grinning. "Anyway, see you tomorrow…" He slowly leaned and whispered softly in her ear, "…Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at this and stood still as Takeshi slowly walked away from her. Once out of her sight, she quickly shook her head and muttered that she should hurry inside so she could finish her stupid homework early.

* * *

"Kaoru, it's time for dinner!" Kaoru heard her mother call for her.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute or so!" Kaoru yelled back, quickly jotting down her answer for a question on her homework. Instead of standing up to go downstairs, she was still sitting in her chair, sighing softly to herself.

 _That was the first time he actually called me by my first name_ , Kaoru thought and immediately shuddered at the thought of him saying her name _seductively_.

She sighed again and thought of what had happened today at school…which caused her to get pissed off.

 _Takashi…Takashi…STOLE MY FIRST KISS, DAMN IT!_ Kaoru thought angrily to herself, wanting to punch the wall but she knew that if she were to do that, she'd be grounded _for sure_. _And I LET HIM freaking_ kiss _me for a couple of SECONDS. God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

She groaned and stood up, immediately starting to hit her head over and over, muttering out words saying that she was an idiot for letting an idiot/pervert like Takeshi to kiss her.

However, what bothered her even more was that she felt her face a bit hot so quickly, she ran into the bathroom and reluctantly looked in the mirror…to find that her cheeks were pink, which meant one thing: she was _blushing_.

She thought of the kiss again and watched her face grow a dark shade of red, causing her to slowly back away and then running back to her room. Closing her bedroom door, she leaned her back against the door, slowly sliding herself down until she sat down with her back still leaning against the wall.

"I-It can't be…" She muttered softly to herself, her voice slowly trailing off. Slowly, she covered her face with her hands, wanting her head to stop making her remember the kiss and for her face to stop blushing.

 _It's not possible… I like Takashi now?_ Kaoru thought, groaning but she once again thought of the kiss, shutting up her groan and she immediately shook her head, wanting that to get out of her mind.

"Stupid hormones…" Kaoru muttered softly to herself, once again thinking of the kiss and instead of shaking her head, she just glanced away, feeling that her cheeks were slightly hot. "Stupid Takeshi for taking my first kiss…"

She then blinked a couple of times, realizing that she had overlooked one thing, causing her to groan and mutter, "Great, if Takeshi and his brothers really _do_ turn out to be the Rowdyruff Boys…doesn't that mean that I kissed _Butch_?"

Blinking a couple of times, she groaned again, thinking, _I do not like Takeshi. I do not like Takeshi. I do not like him at_ all _._

She repeated these three sentences in her head over and over until she heard her mother call her (well, more like threaten since she mentioned "skirt") to come downstairs and eat dinner already.

Sighing, she slowly stood up and walked downstairs slowly, muttering to herself while frowning, "I know _for sure_ that I do _not_ like Takeshi."

Even though she said this out loud, she could still feel her cheeks grow a bit hot but she ignored it as she walked over to the dinner table of where her family was and sat down in her chair, eating dinner with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: *is no longer shooting at me* ... *eye twitches* ... *glares at me* YOU...YOU...
> 
> Me: *has shield up still* ^^; *clears voice* Anyway, Kaoru has FINALLY realized her feelings!...And now she's in denial XD.
> 
> Kaoru: I AM NOT IN DENIAL AND I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM.
> 
> Me: Liar; explain why you were blushing then.
> 
> Kaoru: ...You MADE me blush.
> 
> Me: *grins* That isn't really a good reason.
> 
> Kaoru: THAT IS TOO A GOOD REASON!
> 
> Me: IS NOT.
> 
> Kaoru: IS TOO.
> 
> Me: IS NOT.
> 
> Kaoru: IS TOO! And why the hell am I arguing like a little kid with you when I have this machine gun still? *aims machine gun at me*
> 
> Me: o_o AACCCCKKK! *puts up shield and starts running away again*
> 
> Kaoru: GET BACK HERE!
> 
> Me: LIKE I SAID EARLIER, NO, BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!
> 
> Kaoru: JUST GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT! *is now shooting at me*
> 
> Me: HELL NO! *has shield up to protect me* ;-; Review, please D8.
> 
> Kaoru: =_= *is shooting even more*
> 
> Me: *is still using shield to protect me* ;_; Meeeeeeeeeppp ;3;.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...Haha, it's been yet another month... Well, uh, look, guys, in case you didn't know, school has started for me and currently, high school is oh-so-boring. *rolls eyes*
> 
> That and I think it made me catch a cold -w-. At least, I think it's a cold... My nose just keeps on running, that's all, really...
> 
> Kaoru: Enough talk! *points machine gun at me* GET READY TO DIE.
> 
> Me: *quickly puts on bullet-proof suit of armor (Again, thank you DCFan4EverCSHK XD) and Kaoru starts shooting at me; none of the bullets hurt me* 8D
> 
> Kaoru: -w- Damn it...
> 
> Me: *grins* Well, now that I'm fully protected... *takes out remote and presses it*
> 
> Kaoru: *her machine gun disappears* H-HEY!
> 
> Me: ^^ Okay, we're ready; here's the next chapter!

_C'mon, c'mon, you stupid bell; ring already, damn it!_ Kaoru cursed in her head, tapping her fingers against the desk as she merely just stared at clock. Everyone else was apparently paying attention to the teacher and a week has passed ever since the day Takeshi had kissed Kaoru.

The next day after that, though, Kaoru had started _avoiding_ Takeshi. If he ever called her name and waved at her while walking straight towards her, she'd immediately start backing away and start running away from him.

If he had suddenly appeared behind her and greeted her, she'd immediately smack him on the head and then run away, making sure that she had hit him hard so he'd be distracted with the pain long enough for her to run away.

If he had suddenly appeared in front of her out of nowhere (in Kaoru's point of view, of course) and tried to wrap his arms around her, she'd punch him in the stomach very hard and then run away. Basically, if he ever tried to approach her, she'd run away and if he was too close to her, she'd basically abuse him and then run away.

The reason of why she did this was simple: she felt weird around him. Ever since the day he had kissed her and after she had started being in denial about having any feelings for Takeshi, she started feeling weird around him—this strange…cuddly sensation (but also fluffy) inside of her somehow.

Whenever he was close to her, she'd suddenly have the urge to pull him into a hug—which, of course, crept her out so she started making sure that she'd avoid him as much as she could for the rest of the school year (or at least until she stops feeling weird around him).

She knew that Takeshi would question her about her running away from him later on, but she decided that it'd be best if she'd rather run away from him after abusing him than to get hugged by him and be tortured of the want to hug him back. Of course, throughout this entire week, that also meant that she continued to deny her feelings for Takeshi.

 _Damn it, ring, ring, RING!_ Kaoru thought angrily in her head, impatiently tapping her fingers again on her desk (except faster this time). It was currently the last class for today and, of course, that's why Kaoru wanted the class to end already.

_Just two minutes left, just two minutes left! C'mon, just ring!_

She glanced at the teacher, who was now no longer explaining and was telling everyone to go ahead and pack up since the teacher was done talking. Kaoru quickly packed up and just as soon as she heard the bell ring, she dashed out of the room and out onto the hallway to go to her locker.

Just as soon as she arrived there, she quickly tried to open her locker but then remembered that she didn't need anything from her locker because she had no homework or anything today.

 _Ugh, damn it, I feel so stupid!_ Kaoru thought, quickly slamming her hand against the row of lockers. However, quickly, she dashed down the hallway, evading the traffic of students going to and fro to their friends, lockers, classes and etc.

Just as soon as she reached an empty hallway, she stopped running and sighed in relief, leaning against her right arm and shoulder against the wall as she closed her eyes.

"Matsubara."

Kaoru flinched at the voice, quickly recognizing it and whirled around to see none other than Takeshi, who was leaning against the windows slightly and raising an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes went wide when she saw that Takeshi was now approaching her so quickly, she started to run away. However, Takeshi pulled her back and slammed her against the wall (not so hard to cause her pain, of course). He was in the position so that his face was close to hers and so that she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

Kaoru, however, felt her body practically tremble; she could feel her heart rate speeding up and could hear her own heartbeat. _Damn it! DAMN IT, STOP! THE HELL, STOP BEATING SO DAMN FAST! It's just the stupid perverted Takeshi! Why the hell is my heart beating so damn fast? GOD!_

However, Takeshi's voice had cut her thoughts immediately. "So, Matsubara…"

Kaoru tried her best to calm down her heart rate but it just wouldn't and so, she decided to keep her cool and make sure not to look nervous in front of him.

"What is it?" she muttered softly, looking at the ground as she turned her head away.

However, instead, Takeshi's hand made her turn her head to look at him—directly into his eyes.

_GAH, GOD DAMN IT! DAMN THIS DAY TO HELL! Stop looking into his eyes, Kaoru! GAAAAH!_

"Is there something wrong or what?" Takeshi asked softly, raising an eyebrow at Kaoru. "I mean, you've been avoiding me so…"

"I…I…just need some alone time," she replied back, unable to look away from his eyes. _God, why me? WHY ME?_

"If you needed some alone time, you could've just asked instead of avoiding me." Takeshi then quickly narrowed his eyes at her and whispered softly, "Now tell me what's _really_ causing you to avoid me."

Kaoru didn't know how to answer back. _Crap, crap, crap, what the hell do I freaking do? Someone…anyone…save me, damn it!_

"Well, Matsubara?" She heard Takeshi ask, his forehead now resting against hers, causing her eyes to go wide at this.

_N-No, not this! NOT THIS! God, someone help me!_

"T-Takashi…back away from me…r-right now o-or else…"

He smirked. "Wow, I think this is the first time I've heard you stutter, Matsubara. Is it because you're nervous that I might kiss you again? I mean, after all…I can just lean my head in…like this…"

And as soon as he said that, Kaoru saw his head getting closer and she immediately panicked, her eyes going wide and she quickly closed them, not wanting to feel the collision.

After a couple of seconds, she heard snickering, causing her to open one eye and see that Takeshi was…snickering at her! He was now leaning, once again, against the window, his eyes closed as he was still snickering.

She glared at him immediately, but as soon as she opened her mouth to yell at him, he had beaten her to it.

"Did you really think I'd kiss you again, Matsubara?" Takeshi asked, his eyes showing that he was amused as he was grinning, which, of course, pissed Kaoru off as every second continued to go on by. "I never really thought that being that close to you would cause you to _stutter_."

Kaoru's left eye twitched slightly, still glaring at him. "Just shut the hell up before I kick your ass, Takashi!"

Takeshi was still grinning at her, however, his eyes still amused. "You know, if you wanted some alone time, just ask instead of avoiding me."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, groaning. "Well then, I need some alone time so is it alright?"

"Sure; it's no problem," Takeshi replied and then added quickly, "See? It doesn't hurt to ask."

"Oh, whatever," she spat angrily at him, quickly stomping away in anger. When she was out of his sight, Takeshi sighed softly to himself.

"So…she was panicking that much on the inside, huh?" He muttered softly to himself, his gaze now out the window as he was watching the students leave the building. Smirking, he added softly, "I wonder…"

* * *

Kaoru was now out on the front yard of her house, lying on the grass as she stared up at the evening sky. Ever since she came home from school, she merely just lay down on the grass, not even bothering to change her clothes or to even bother to put away her backpack (which was near her).

 _What in the world is wrong with me?_ Kaoru thought to herself, frowning slightly. _I should've been trying to kick his ass when he had me cornered, not totally panicking on the inside!_ She groaned softly. _This is all your damn fault, Takashi!_

Before she could rant on about Takeshi, though, Dai's face immediately came into view of her sight.

"How's it going, little sis?" Dai asked, grinning at her before she sat up on the grass. He quickly sat down on the grass as well, still grinning.

"You mean school?" Kaoru asked back, raising an eyebrow at him.

He merely shrugged back in reply, still grinning. "Eh, with anything that concerns you, I guess."

"Well then, not so well."

He stopped grinning and was now raising an eyebrow at her. "Explain."

"It's really nothing; just stress from school."

"Does it have to do with that dude that walked you home from before?" Dai asked immediately, narrowing his eyes at her. Kaoru flinched at that and then his eyes went wide. "It _is_ him! Oh, wait until I get my hands on him…!"

"Hey, it's nothing serious!"

"Does it involve him breaking your heart? Did he cheat on you?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"But he said you two were!"

"He was lying, Dai! We're not dating, got it?"

Dai sighed in frustration and grumbled softly, "Got it…" After a pause, he added loudly, "So then, what happened?"

"Nothing. Happened. Got it?"

"Doesn't sound like nothing happened in my opinion," Dai immediately replied back. "It sounds like something _definitely_ happened."

Kaoru sighed softly and said, "He's just getting on my nerves, that's all."

"Oh, well then, why not kick his ass? It should be pretty simple for you."

"Oh yeah, I tried that but it seems that my body couldn't stupidly move!"

"W-What?"

"I said that my body wouldn't stupidly move when I tried to," Kaoru said softly, frowning and then added loudly, "This stupid body of mine just wouldn't—"

"Kaoru."

"What is it?" She snapped slightly at her older brother, still angry at herself for not punching Takeshi back then.

"You wouldn't happen to have…feelings for that dude, would you?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times at him and then her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, THINKING UP OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Dai hissed softly. "Not so loud… Anyway, seriously, you sound like one of those girls in those romance dramas Mom watches."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously; the girl usually can't talk with the dude she has a crush on because she's all panicking on the inside and her body sometimes can't just move and etc."

After a pause, Kaoru asked, "And just how the hell do you know this?"

"Well, since you're practically always up in your room, Mom has no choice but to either resort to me, Dad, or Sho to ramble on about the drama she watches and, well, the three of us take turns each week so…" His voice trailed off as his left eye twitches slightly.

"Huh, well, guess what: I don't have feelings for him."

Dai scoffed softly as he stood up. "That's what you say _now_ , but the more you deny it, the more your feelings will slowly show."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she stood up, grabbing her backpack in the process. "Mom's really affecting you with those dramas."

"You think?" Dai exclaimed with sarcasm hinted in his voice. "Look, if you do end up liking him—I'm not saying that you do have feelings for him—let me know immediately so I can see if he's the right one for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, when the two of you go out and all."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "THE HELL!"

Dai started laughing and then quickly said with a serious look on his face, "However, if you two don't end up going out and he somehow breaks your heart, come to me immediately and I swear I will kick his ass until he cries for his mother."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and said softly, "Dai…"

"Yes?"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE BEFORE _I_ KICK _YOUR_ ASS!"

And with that, Dai merely laughed as he ran back in the house, leaving an angered Kaoru still on the front yard.

"I do not have feelings for him!" Kaoru exclaimed out loud and then took a couple of deep breaths before sighing softly to herself. _At least, I'm sure I don't…right…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hmm, weeeeeeeeeell, we're all back to square one of Kaoru STILL in DENIAL for not admitting her feelings 8D!
> 
> Kaoru: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM?
> 
> Me: Like she is right now 8D.
> 
> Kaoru: I AM NOT IN DENIAL, DAMN IT!
> 
> Me: Say all you want, but we all know what'll happen in the end 8D.
> 
> Kaoru: -w-
> 
> Me: Haha, hope you enjoyed the chappie; review please~ 8D.
> 
> Also...new ButchxKaoru fanfic ideas have been popping into my head lately D8. There's this one ButchxKaoru fanfic I wanna start on and write it REEEEEALLY BADLY but I CAN'T because, well, I promised myself to no longer post anymore fanfics until I finish all of my CURRENT fanfics... D8
> 
> Kaoru: ...Oh JOY... ANOTHER ButchxKaoru FF... *rolls eyes*
> 
> Me: *ignores Kaoru and goes on* So until I'm done with all of my current fanfics, no new ButchxKaoru FFs from me D8.
> 
> Kaoru: 8DDDD
> 
> Me: FOR NOW, KAORU; FOR NOW.
> 
> Kaoru: ... -w-
> 
> Me: *grins* Oh and if anyone is thinking of asking what the idea is...don't bother to ask because I won't tell you 8D. I'd rather keep you wondering what the new ButchxKaoru FF will be about (not the sequel to this fanfic, in case you're wondering) is so it'll help me motivate more on typing up the chapters and what not X'D


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...Well, after taking so long to update, I've finally updated! 8D
> 
> Kaoru: Actually, I was thankful for you taking so long to update... -_-
> 
> Me: BUT I UPDATED. MWAHAHA! *grins evilly*
> 
> Kaoru: ...Which reminds me...
> 
> Me: ...Hah? o-o
> 
> Kaoru: If you had that freaking remote all this time...THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU USE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?
> 
> Me: I PANICKED. I COULDN'T HELP BUT THINK OF DEFENDING MYSELF! D8
> 
> ...That and I sort of forgot that I had the remote in my pocket all this time :'D.
> 
> Kaoru: *slaps forehead*
> 
> Me: Well, moving on...enjoy~! 8D
> 
> Kaoru: ... *skims through the chapter* ...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE -
> 
> Me: OKAY! *interrupts Kaoru and covers her hand with my mouth* Once again, go ahead and read 8D!
> 
> Kaoru: =_=

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL? LET GO OF ME!"

"But Kaoru-chaaaaaan…!"

"No 'buts'! Now let me go! You told me that you'd leave me alone yesterday!"

Kaoru and Takeshi were in the library for an assignment that they had to do together as of today by Ms. Hanoka. Everyone in their first period class were currently watching the two; some even snickering at the sight, some even going "Aw!" at them, while the rest (Takeshi's fangirls, really) just plain looked at Kaoru in jealousy.

The assignment was really just to write an essay together, basically, but why in the world Ms. Hanoka had to pair up people together to do just one essay made no sense to Kaoru _at all_. And what really crept out Kaoru was that Takeshi was calling her by her _first_ name now.

"Well, that was yesterday and this is today!" Takeshi exclaimed back, whining still as his arms were clearly around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru frowned at this. "So you lied to me."

"No, I said that it was okay for you to have some alone time and I _technically_ gave you some alone time," he replied back, grinning slightly.

"Since when?"

"Since we got home from school yesterday and all; that counts as alone time, correct?"

"When I meant by alone time, I meant by like a freaking week or something, you idiot!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't specific enough now, were you?"

Kaoru groaned. "Can I just kick your ass to get this over with?"

"No, I prefer if you didn't. After all, we're dating~," Takeshi said, smirking at her now.

In response, Kaoru's eye merely twitched as she groaned again. Immediately, her eyes went wide when she realized that his hands were traveling down further…and further…and further…

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, TAKESHI!" And with that, Kaoru punched him square in the face, causing him to land straight on the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE TO TRY THAT AGAIN!"

She could feel the stares from everyone upon her but she didn't care. Her rage was practically ignited within her and didn't bother to stop it. (After all, she has a reason for trying to kill him or so.)

"Aw, c'mon Kaoru," he said, standing him as he rubbed his cheek. "We're—"

"We're in school, you idiot!"

He blinked a couple of times. "Oh, okay, then I'll try it with you before school and after school!"

"WE'RE ALSO ON SCHOOL GROUNDS."

"Then I'll just do it with you from now on _off_ school campus."

Kaoru's eye twitched, knowing that she had no comeback as she stared at the smirking Takeshi before her. It had irritated Kaoru whenever he was being perverted with her more than usual. Obviously, it made no sense to her whatsoever. She understood that they had to _look_ and _act_ like a couple, but for him to be more perverted with her than usual is taking it over the top.

She sighed, still irritated at the boy that was still smirking at her. Turning around, she went back to writing the essay that she and Takeshi were supposed to work on together. (Once again, she still couldn't understand why _two_ people had to work on _one_ essay together.)

Once she saw that Ms. Hanoka come by, she immediately called out her name.

Ms. Hanoka raised an eyebrow at Kaoru and came over. "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru immediately pointed to Takeshi. "Why did you put us into pairs for just one essay?"

"Simple: it's so that both people can learn to work together in a way. Both will obvious contribute to just one essay, but one person that thankfully help out the other by giving out critiques."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and nodded. However, as soon as Ms. Hanoka walked away (since two people in her class seemed to be arguing on what to put in their essay), she immediately frowned again, still not seeing the point of having two people work on one essay.

Once she turned to work on the essay, she saw that the essay was gone! Her eyes went wide and then immediately looked around—only to find Takeshi practically already whizzing through the entire essay right in front of her. Her eyes were still wide—not because she was panicking, but because she was shocked to find Takeshi of all people to be working on something school related.

Takeshi, once done with the essay, put down the pencil and held up the essay right in front of Kaoru's face. "Done."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times before frowning and then snatching the paper from his hand. Reading through the essay, her eyes went wide again. What she had written was nowhere near as good as what Takeshi had written! (Of course, she'd never say that in front of Takeshi or else he'll get all cocky on her.)

Frowning, she sighed as she placed the paper down on the table.

Takeshi grinned. "Well?"

"It's alright," she replied and then took out a pen. Just as she was about to start editing the rough draft of their essay, it was immediately snatched away by Takeshi—both the paper and the pen. She glared at Takeshi, her glare telling him to give back the pen and paper.

"Kaoru, judging by what you wrote earlier, the whole essay will turn out complete crap if you contribute any more to it," he said bluntly, causing Kaoru to narrow her eyes at him. Unfazed by her look, he completely started whizzing through the essay again with the pen.

Kaoru merely stared (well, as her eyes were narrowed and all) at Takeshi's hand, the pen practically gliding across the paper. Glancing at his face, she saw that it wasn't the regular (meaning perverted) Takeshi. Instead, it was more like a serious Takeshi—a side of him of which she rarely saw at all, which caused her to simply stare at him blankly.

Once the pen had stopped moving and he placed it down, she snapped out of her trance and it was then that the paper was brought up to her face again.

She frowned and snatched the paper, skimming it.

"Just go and type it up, alright?" She heard Takeshi's voice say and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He sighed. "Look, obviously, I did most of the work. If you're gonna contribute, then at least type the damn thing up."

Although she didn't like the tone of his voice towards her, she merely grunted, knowing full well that he was right. As soon as she stood up from her chair, she merely went over to a computer that was unoccupied and started typing the essay.

* * *

"Kaoru, don't you think you should say something to me?" Takeshi asked, grinning at her frowning face when the two had received their essay. It was now the next day and Ms. Hanoka was currently passing back their essays.

Kaoru glanced at the grinning Takeshi, knowing fully well that it was best that she thanked him. After all, the two have received an A+ on their essay. However, Kaoru—being her regular self—didn't want to thank him, even though she knew that she should.

Once the bell rang, she immediately got out of her seat and then zoomed out of the room, rushing to her next class. Opening the door to her next class, her eyes went wide when she saw Takeshi sitting in her seat.

Pointing a finger at him, she yelled, "What the hell? How did you get here so fast?"

He grinned and replied, "Simple: I took a shortcut."

She frowned at him, but she still couldn't ignore the cuddly sensation in her stomach, which made her feel awkward. Furthermore, she didn't even find one little piece of information about Takeshi possibly being Butch because she kept on trying to _avoid_ him—which turned out to be a gigantic failure.

He stared at her, causing her to flinch slightly (and feel her cheeks grow hot).

"W-What is it?" Kaoru snapped, trying her best to scowl in order to hide the feeling that she was blushing.

He merely grinned in response and then got up from her seat. Walking past her, he whispered softly, "You look cute when you blush, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru flinched while feeling her face heat up even more, and then turned around in order to face Takeshi, but he was already quickly walking towards his seat. Since the teacher was in the room, Kaoru couldn't do a thing and so, she sighed bitterly and sat down in her seat, waiting for class to begin.

* * *

A week had passed from that day with Kaoru continue to tell Takeshi to let her have some alone time. However, Takeshi would just leave her alone for one day and then he would be back to do more perverted things with her.

It was now after school, with Kaoru walking around school campus (the reason being that she was held back by her sixth period teacher since she had thrown one of those white board erasers at Takeshi's head), trying to figure out whether she should either face Takeshi with the strange cuddly sensation within her (so she could find out some information) or continue to avoid him (well, at least try to) to figure out _why_ she had the cuddly sensation within her.

"Hey Kaoru!"

She flinched immediately and jumped from the sudden voice, only turning around to find none other than the grinning Takeshi. Frowning, she snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

"Aw, c'mon, is that really what you'd say to your own _boyfriend_?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and hissed softly, "Cut it out with the 'boyfriend' crap; there's no one around, you know."

His grin disappeared and it was then that he started walking closer to her. Kaoru's first reaction would be to step back but instead, she stood her ground, still narrowing her eyes at him.

Once he was close enough to her, he bent down his head so their faces would be right in front of each other. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Well, you never know, Kaoru… Someone could be watching. After all, the two of us are still on school campus."

She frowned, knowing that he was right but because he was looking into her eyes, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks go hot again. Looking away, she immediately scoffed and hissed softly, "There aren't any other rumors about the two of us now, so we can cut it out with the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' stuff and pretend to break up and all."

There had been a moment of silence between the two and Kaoru was still looking away. Part of her—the cuddly sensation side, at least—told herself to hug Takeshi, but obviously, she was resisting the urge to.

Immediately, she was snapped out of her trance by Takeshi's voice when he said, "Well, what if I don't want to cooperate with that plan?"

Looking right back at him, she found that he was now looking into her eyes and she looked into his. Feeling her cheeks heat up once again, she started to open her mouth to say something, but it was then that she felt something crash against her lips, which were none other than Takeshi's lips.

Pushing him away immediately, she glared at him, even though she felt her cheeks grow hot. "W-What the hell was that for?"

Not responding to her, he immediately grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her towards him and embracing her into a hug. Finding herself to be embraced by Takeshi, her cheeks grew hotter than earlier and then kept on trying to push him away, but failed each time as she protested.

"Kaoru," she heard him say.

She immediately stopped protesting and pushing him away. Part of her told herself to look at him, but the other part told her not to. The cuddly sensation within her started to grow even more, as though she wanted more of this, but she pushed that sensation away. The more she pushed it away, the more it grew and it irritated her.

As soon as she felt his head rest on top of hers, she immediately pushed him away and this time, it had worked. He had let go of her and she backed away, not looking at him since she could feel her cheeks grow hot.

Mustering enough courage to say something, she asked, "Why?"

After a couple of seconds of silence, Takeshi replied, "'Why' what?"

"Why…Why don't you want to cooperate?"

"With what?"

She looked up at him, but immediately regretted it because she knew then that he was looking at her blushing face. Quickly, she looked away again and then replied, "Pretending to break up and all."

Sighing, Takeshi said, "Are you really that clueless?"

She made no response, still looking away.

Hearing another sigh, she heard footsteps that got louder and louder. Eventually, she felt her face being forced to look at his by none other than his hand.

"Do I have to spell it out for you to understand, Kaoru?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Although her face was forced to face him, she was glancing away. "Understand what?"

Hearing a sigh once again, he muttered, "You really are clueless."

Frowning, she slapped his hand away and then narrowed her eyes at him, fighting the urge to look away once more to hide her blush. "I'm _not_ clueless!"

"Then how come you don't plain understand?" He whispered softly and leaned towards her face, brushing his lips against hers. Feeling her cheeks grow red, she had the reaction to slap his face, but he had grabbed a hold of both of her hands with his. She'd kick him, but for some reason, they wouldn't move. Just as soon as she was about to move her head away, he immediately embraced her again with one hand around her waist and one hand behind her head.

"U-Understand what?" She whispered softly against his lips.

He pulled his head away and stared at her for a while. Kaoru felt like hiding right then and there because of how many times he had seen her blush.

All of a sudden, he immediately grinned and whispered in her ear, "Forget it. You'll find out tomorrow." Her eyes went wide and as soon as she was about to ask, his lips brushed against hers again. "I can always kiss you again, you know."

Kaoru's eye twitched and realizing that his arms were no longer around her, she immediately pushed him away. "Asshole!"

Takeshi started chuckling to himself as Kaoru continued to curse at him, even though she was still blushing. After she stopped throwing curses at him, he asked, "Well, should I walk you home?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself, you know."

Ignoring what she had said, he grabbed her hand and the two walked off school campus and onto the sidewalk. Kaoru would've protested at this, but part of her was holding down the side of her that wanted to kick his ass. The cuddly sensation was growing within her again and as much as Kaoru hated to admit it, she liked the feeling of his hand holding hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: ...
> 
> Me: *smiling happily* Well? Did you like the fluff~?
> 
> Kaoru: HELL NO!
> 
> Me: I WASN'T ASKING YOU, KAORU. *rolls eyes*
> 
> Kaoru: =_= I should kill you...
> 
> Me: *holds up remote* And I still have the remote! C:
> 
> Kaoru: ...You know I hate you, right?
> 
> Me: Yes, but you secretly love Butch 8D.
> 
> Kaoru: HOW MANY TIMES DO I...Oh, forget it - I'm tired of repeating myself -_-
> 
> Me: Haha, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please 8D.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It's been about two weeks since I've last updated... You people should be proud of me 8'D.
> 
> Kaoru: That's somewhat true, considering of how she takes practically forever to update. *rolls eyes*
> 
> Me: ... *frowns at Kaoru* Well, anyway, you people should also be happy for this update because I took time from my studying time in order to work on this X'D.
> 
> Kaoru: ...SCHOOLWORK IS MORE IMPORTANT =_=.
> 
> Me: I KNOW THAT ._. B-BUT I COULDN'T RESIST uAu! A-And...I didn't wanna study really X'D. I have a Shakespeare test this Thursday and I'm somewhat worried about it (a cousin of mine that used to have my LA teacher told me that I should really study for the Shakespeare test because not that many people had gotten good grades - like, she heard only ONE person get an A and it was a VERY LOW A).
> 
> And then I also have a Science test this Thursday two periods after my Shakespeare test, which makes no sense, I tell you =-=! It's plain evil! The Shakespeare test is worth 600 points and yet my Science teacher is giving us a test on the same day for a freaking SIX HUNDREAD POINT TEST. NO EFFING SENSE!
> 
> Kaoru: ...Are you done ranting now?
> 
> Me: ...Yes... X'D ...Sorry... *clears voice* I shouldn't be complaining, but I can't help but complain... I'm kind of panicking but, at the same time, not panicking right now X'D. I have no idea how that's possible, but eh 8'D.
> 
> Kaoru: *rolls eyes* She's lucky that I've decided to let her pass for what she's done in the previous chapter -w-.
> 
> Me: 8'D Err, anyway...here's the next chapter!

Kaoru was currently pinching her own cheeks, pacing around in her room. It was currently 11 P.M. and, well, she was too distracted to even _sleep_. She just plain felt wide awake, for some strange reason.

She blinked a couple of times, then remembering of how Takeshi kissed her and how he embraced her… And, of course, immediately, she felt her face heat up.

"GOD DAMN IT ALL!" She yelled out loud and immediately, she heard her mother yell at Kaoru to calm down (after all, her younger brother was currently sleeping). "Sorry Mom!"

Immediately after yelling that, she groaned softly and then grumbled curse words under her breath. Falling backward onto her bed and landing her head softly against her pillow, she frowned and looked at the ceiling.

Kaoru was angry at herself. She had let _Takeshi_ of all people _kiss_ her (once again, she might add) and what irritates her even more was that she found no leads whatsoever on Takeshi being Butch! She groaned softly once again, turning to lie on her side and looked at her alarm clock.

Her face then showed a look of disgust. _If Takeshi really_ is _Butch, then that means that I've kissed Butch! And that_ Butch _stole my freaking first kiss!_ She groaned once again. _Nice going, Kaoru._

Immediately she frowned and asked out loud, "Why the hell am I even caring about my first kiss anyway?"

 _Oh, wait, that's because I let an idiot stole it in the first place_. She blinked a couple of times and then shook her head. _Oh joy. Now I'm talking to myself._

Kaoru sighed softly and sat up on her bed, deciding to think things over about Takeshi being Butch.

She knew that the Rowdyruff Boys had "disappeared" under mysterious circumstances. (What they were, she had no idea.) And then, all of a sudden, Takeshi, Takeo, and Takumi all suddenly transfer to their school.

Kaoru then blinked a couple of times and shook her head slowly. Softly, she said out loud, "No, that's too much of a coincidence…" _But then again, the boys_ do _look similar to what the Rowdyruff Boys look like… Plus, this is the only lead I got so I may as well stick with it._

She sighed softly, laying back down her bed. _What the hell am I gonna do? I have_ no _freaking idea on how to find out!_

Immediately, her eyes went wide and she grinned, a plan already devising in her head. "I think I might know a way…"

* * *

_I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him._

It was now the next day and Kaoru was at school. Since it was break, Kaoru decided to go look for Takeshi.

_I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him._

She repeated that one very sentence over and over in her head as she was on her way. In fact, it was on her mind ever since last night (and she accidentally said it out loud a couple of times too, which caused people to look at her weirdly).

Eventually, she wound up at his locker, but saw that he still wasn't there. Looking at the clock nearby, she realized that she had been walking around for nearly five minutes already.

"Where the hell is he?" Kaoru hissed softly under her breath.

As if on cue, she heard a voice—not in real life, but as if recorded or so. Immediately, her eyes went wide and she turned her head to face the speakers of where the voice was coming from: Takeshi's.

"Kaoru-chan!" Kaoru heard Takeshi say, causing her to frown somewhat. "I'm hoping that you're hearing this right now because I'm not gonna repeat this later on~."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at his stupidity, remembering of how Takeshi mentioned yesterday about her finding out tomorrow. _If this is it, then it's probably something stupid._

Just as she was about to walk away from the speaker, she heard Takeshi say, "Kaoru, I just wanted to say…I love you."

She froze, her eye twitching slightly. _Seriously? Something this corny?_

She could hear of how many peopled went "Aw!" at this, so immediately, she ran off towards the principal's office. She arrived there in about two minutes and opening the door, she found Takeshi sitting in the principal's seat, still talking into the microphone.

He was listing things about her—things that made her blush, but it wasn't from perverted things. In fact, it was more like _romantic_ things, which she found creepy (and yet, she couldn't help but blush). After slamming the door shut, causing Takeshi to notice that Kaoru was there, she stomped over and turned off the microphone.

"What the hell are you going?" Kaoru hissed at him. Even though she could feel her cheeks burning somewhat, she pushed that feeling away and continued to glare at the boy in front of her, hoping that he was thinking that she was "blushing" because of her anger.

"Simple: I'm telling the school how much I love you!" He replied, getting up from the principal's seat while grinning.

"Why are you even _in_ here?" She shouted.

"I asked the principal for permission and he let me."

Kaoru blinked at him a couple of times. "Seriously."

"I'm dead serious."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, groaning softly while muttering, "This is not freaking Valentine's Day…" She then whispered softly to him, "We're not even an actual couple, Takeshi. We may as well pretend to break up since the rumors are over."

Takeshi's grin faded, replacing his face with a serious look. Lowering his voice so that no one else would hear except her, he said, "And I told _you_ yesterday that I don't wanna go with that plan."

"And why not?"

Takeshi frowned. "Were you not listening to the announcement I just gave?"

"It was hard not to," she snapped.

"So do you get it?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "Get what?"

Takeshi groaned and muttered, "God… And I thought Miyako was the dense one."

"Get what?" Kaoru repeated, annoyed.

"Kaoru, do you understand body language?"

"Uh…no?"

Takeshi shook his head slowly. "What did I do to you yesterday?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You harassed me."

"I didn't _harass_ you, Kaoru," Takeshi snapped. "I'm serious; what did I do?"

Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up once again, remembering the feeling of his lips against hers. "Well…"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, gesturing her to go on.

However, Kaoru quickly shook her head and glared at him. "Why does that matter?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes back at her, causing her to flinch slightly. "Do you not understand what's going on?"

"What—"

"Do you or do you not? It's a simple yes or no question."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and shook her head, knowing full well that her cheeks were still probably pink. The feeling of his lips against hers just repeated over and over in her head. And yet, for some strange reason, part of her _liked_ that feeling of his lips against hers.

In her head, it just didn't make any sense _at all_.

Takeshi merely sighed again and then he pulled her closer, brushing his lips against her. Kaoru yelped softly and then backed her head away.

Glaring at him, she mustered enough courage to say, "W-What the hell are you doing?" The look he had been giving her… It showed something that Kaoru couldn't explain at all.

Takeshi didn't respond; instead, he just continued to stare at her and Kaoru could feel that he was staring into her eyes.

She looked away but as soon as she did, she heard him mutter, "Look at me." Kaoru didn't obey him and once again, she heard him whisper, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, she did and his lips brushed against hers. Feeling her cheeks grow hotter than earlier, she immediately backed her head away.

"Just what are you—"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, Kaoru?" He interrupted.

 _Trying to kiss me_ again, Kaoru thought. She knew the answer to that question, yes, but she didn't understand _why_.

There had been a pause and Kaoru asked softly while glancing away, "Why? We're not an actual couple and—"

"That doesn't mean that one of us can't possibly have feelings for the other."

Kaoru immediately looked at him, her eyes wide. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, the principal had already walked in. Immediately, the principal pushed the two out of his office, saying of how he didn't want a make-out session in his own office.

Before Kaoru could even yell at what the principal has said, Takeshi was already pulling away from the office by her hand. Holding it tightly, he led her to the back of the school, where not that many people visited and away from the eyes of the students.

Kaoru had been pushed onto the wall gently by Takeshi, flinching slightly from the suddenness. He was gazing once more into her eyes and she merely looked back.

His face leaned in and resting his forehead against Kaoru's, he whispered, "Do you understand now, Kaoru? Or do I have to spell it out?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, feeling her cheeks grow hot once again. Gulping softly, she whispered, "T-Takashi…"

"Yes?" Immediately, his lips brushed against hers once more, her cheeks growing hotter.

"I…I was wondering if I could come visit."

Immediately, Takeshi pulled his head away from hers, raising an eyebrow. "Visit?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, knowing fully well that she was trying to avoid the subject. "Y-Yeah. You know, visit your house and all."

Takeshi blinked a couple of times. "Why?"

"Since we're fake dating—"

Takeshi growled immediately at what Kaoru said, causing her to flinch slightly and stop what she said. Leaning in towards her face once more, he whispered, "I have just one question for you, Kaoru."

She blinked a couple of times as her response, her cheeks growing hot once again (for what seems like the thousandth time today to Kaoru).

"Do you feel the same way I do?" He whispered against her lips, still brushing his against hers.

"I…I…" Kaoru had no idea how to respond. Did she like him? As a friend, not really (considering of how she found him annoying and all), but more than that? Even she herself didn't know the answer. And unfortunately, Kaoru only continued to stutter until she decided that she may as well shut up (since she felt like an idiot and all).

Takeshi sighed softly and Kaoru, feeling his breath against her lips, felt her cheeks just continue to grow redder and redder by the second.

"You know," Takeshi began, still brushing his lips against hers. "What I said on the announcement was true. And if you don't believe me…then I can continue to prove it to you over and over… Sort of like this…"

Kaoru felt his lips fully against hers and for some reason, she couldn't help but kiss back, closing her eyes and slightly cupping one side of his face with her hand. The kiss, it felt sweet to her and for some reason, it felt blissful. She didn't know why and the cuddly feeling within her grew and grew until she eventually found herself wrapping his arms around his neck.

However, once she felt him pull away, part of her couldn't help but think: _W-Wait… More…_

Immediately, she realized what she was thinking and she had done. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck while his were around her waist. Feeling her cheeks grow very hot, she immediately pulled away from him, looking straight at the ground.

Kaoru could hear him chuckle and say, "I guess you don't want to 'break up' either, right?"

She didn't want to look at him in the eye. _God knows how many times he's seen me blush!_ She yelled in her head silently.

Takeshi leaned in and whispered in her ear, "See you later in class, _my lover_."

Kaoru's eyes went wide at what he said and before she could even respond after looking up, she found that he was already walking away from her, yelling at her that he'd see her later in class.

Frowning, she grumbled, "Stupid Takashi…" She immediately touched her lips and felt her cheeks grow hot again, thinking about the kiss.

 _That's the third time he's kissed me…_ Immediately, she frowned and then started cursing at herself. _God damn it! He didn't answer back if I could come over to his place or not!_ She continued calling herself an idiot while the bell rung and she was heading to her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: ... *eye twitches*
> 
> Me: THE FLUUUUUUFFFF 8DDD. C'MON. WHO DOESN'T LOVE FLUFF HERE? 8'|
> 
> Kaoru: ... *glares immediately at me*
> 
> Me: 8'D
> 
> Kaoru: THAT'S IT. I'M GONNA - *reaches for PPGZ belt and realizes that it's not there* ...HAH O_O? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?
> 
> Me: I hid it somewhere because I figured this would happen after reading this chapter X'D.
> 
> Kaoru: ... =_= TELL ME WHERE IT IS.
> 
> Me: Why should I? YOU'D KILL ME EITHER WAY D8. EXCEPT THAT YOU TRANSFORMED AS BUTTERCUP WOULD MAKE THE PAIN MUCH MORE...err, PAINFUL 8'D.
> 
> Kaoru: =_= *grumbles softly under her breath and runs off to find her PPGZ belt*
> 
> Me: :'D Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the fluff~ C:! I hoped you did, haha XD.
> 
> Also, I think this fanfic is slowly nearing to its end and I'm happy for that, really. After all, it's been a very long while since I've completed a fanfic X'D. (That and I kind of really wanna work on the sequel, haha XD.)
> 
> Furthermore, I think it's best for you guys to know that I don't like being rushed, which is probably why I tend to take my time with fanfics and all (especially since school is taking a toll on me).
> 
> I'm hoping to finish this fanfic sometime this week or next week C: Once I'm done with this fanfic, I'll be moving onto the next voted fanfic on the poll on my FanFiction profile :).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please review X3! I wouldn't mind knowing your favorite parts and all~ 8D.


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I apologize for the long update; this was supposed to be updated during Spring Break, but unfortunately, my computer had to be fixed & all during Spring Break (the entire week, just to let you know) &, well, I basically lost a lot of my things on my computer :|. (Damn you, virus =_=.)
> 
> Nevertheless, here I am: updating :'D. Also, Kaoru really IS taking her time... oAO ...Which is a good thing for me, pfft :'D.
> 
> P.S. - About the "..." thing - I lost my Microsoft Word & all, so now, I'm using LibreOffice instead. Sorry if you feel somewhat annoyed by the large "..." :'D. You just have to deal with it ^^;.

" _This_ is your _house_?"

"Yeah, so stop drooling already."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Takeshi, who was grinning at her. She had eventually convinced (well, threatened him, really) Takeshi to bring her over to his place. The sight in front of her was actually pretty much hard to believe.

The flooring practically shined at whatever angle Kaoru looked at it at, while the white couches looked soft and comfortable. Although there weren't any pictures, the white walls of the room emphasized of how bright nearly everything looked, from the flooring to the couches to the TV (which is surprisingly white as well) to even the tables!

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly and muttered, "So freaking bright..."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to come over here in the first place," Takeshi replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down, his head leaning towards Kaoru's direction. "What, you're not gonna sit down?"

Instead of replying, Kaoru merely thought, _Holy hell... If this is really his place, then he can't be Butch! The Rowdyruff Boys would be living with Mojo, for God's sake!_

"Kaoru-chaaaaan," Takeshi called, which snapped Kaoru out of her trance.

"Stop calling me that, asshole!" Kaoru yelled at him, glaring.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you're still pissed about this morning?" He was grinning and had that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kaoru remembered the image and felt her cheeks grew hot once again. _God damn it all! Stop blushing, Kaoru! Don't you have any dignity?_

"Hey, Kaoru-chan."

His voice snapped her out of her trance once more and she glared at him, even though she knew that her blush was apparent.

"What do you want?" Kaoru snapped.

Takeshi frowned slightly. "I was just getting your attention. So are you gonna sit down or just stand there the entire time?"

Kaoru scoffed. "I prefer standing than sitting next to you."

"Oh," he replied bluntly. After a couple of seconds, he added while grinning, "So you didn't like what happened today?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes and turned his entire body to face her. "Aw, c'mon, don't act all clueless about it. The _kiss_? The _moan_ coming from a certain person's mouth...?" He raised his eyebrow at her, grinning even more as Kaoru glared at him, her face completely red.

Just before he could open another word out of his mouth, Kaoru was already stomping over and punched him in the face, sending Takeshi flying backwards against the floor and off the couch.

Sitting up, he groaned and pouted slightly. "Kaoru-chan—"

"Shut up!" Kaoru yelled, her eye twitching. "J-Just shut up, alright?" She stomped out of the living room and yelled, "Where the hell is your room, Takeshi?"

Takeshi got up, grumbling softly to himself that Kaoru didn't have to hit him so hard. However, he walked over to her and then grinned. "Kaoru, don't tell me that you already wanna—"

Kaoru then stomped onto his foot, causing him to then jump up and down in pain.

"That was uncalled for!" Takeshi yelled.

"I knew what you were gonna say, you idiot!" Kaoru retorted back.

"Kaoru, if you said that to any dude, of course they'd think that."

" _Perverts_ think that."

"Which is most of the male population."

" _Exactly_ , which means that you're a pervert."

"A pervert that you love~."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and then stomped towards into another room, finding herself to be in the kitchen. Her eye twitched again slightly and yelled, "What the hell? Is everything here freaking white, Takashi?"

Takeshi came into the room and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I guess it's a, uh, white theme kind of thing."

Kaoru's eye twitched once more. "I feel like I could go blind any minute..." Immediately, Kaoru turned around, leaving the room as she covered her eyes, groaning softly. She headed towards the door and looked back at Takeshi. "Well, I'm heading off, then."  
Takeshi pouted softly. "Aw, so you don't wanna see my room, Kaoru?"

"Takashi, it's too damn bright in this house. If I stay here any longer, I'm gonna go _blind_ , probably!"

"But we won't be able to make—" Immediately, he was hit right in the face by Kaoru's shoe and he fell backwards once more, groaning softly. Sitting up, he asked, "Seriously, Kaoru?"

She glared at him. "Yes, seriously, Takashi." Stomping over, she grabbed her shoe and then left the house, slamming the door in the process.

Takeshi, however, merely grinned at this reaction from Kaoru. "Just as expected."

* * *

Kaoru grumbled softly to herself as she was walking along the street, practically fuming in anger and earning her strange stares/mutters from people that she walked past by.

 _Perverted Takeshi!_ Kaoru thought angrily, frowning. _God damn it! His house is too bright, for God's sake! Who would want a house with_ that _much white furniture? And worst of all, I got nothing out of that guy! Nothing. Nada. Zilch!_

She continued to rant in her head, muttering her thoughts out loud every now and then, causing her to attract attention from people that she passed by.

"Damn it all," Kaoru grumbled her breath after coming upon a stoplight. She was currently waiting for the stoplight to turn green and so, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

 _I didn't get to find nothing on that guy relating to Butch or the Rowdyruff Boys whatsoever!_ Once the stoplight turned green, she started muttering curse words under her breath as she walked to the other side.

After reaching there, she frowned slightly. "Maybe they're not the Rowdyruff Boys, then..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she found Himeko practically skipping and twirling down the street, not minding the people that she bumped into. Kaoru couldn't help but sweat drop at this sight.

 _What the hell got into her?_ She thought. However, she then shuddered, not wanting to know any more about the subject. Kaoru then just decided to walk away from the awkward scene that she saw, continuing to mutter words out loud every now and then.

* * *

Takeshi was watching Kaoru from a window in a room up the stairs ever since she left the house. He was frowning slightly as she watched her move her mouth every now and then, able to read her lips.

"I never knew that you were such a stalker."

It was then that Takeshi scowled, but didn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Kaoru. "What do you want, Brick? And I'm not a stalker."

Takeo scoffed softly, smirking slightly as he walked over to the wall near the window and leaned against it. After a while, he asked, "Did she buy it?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at Kaoru. "I'm not sure."

"Still having doubt, huh?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you expect, dude? The woman practically threatened me into showing her my damn house." After a pause, he added, "And she's freaking right!"

Takeo raised his eyebrow at him. "At what?"

"This house is too damn white!" Takeshi turned around to face Takeo. "Hell, even _I_ feel like I could go blind any minute!"

It was then that a knock was heard from the door. Before neither of the two could say anything, Takumi walked in, sighing in relief.

"So what did Himeko say, Boomer?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow at him this time.

"Well, she accepted the picture of the three of us, that's for sure," Takumi replied as he sat down upon the couch, sighing once more. "However, it appears that she wishes for us to stay away from the girls."

Takeshi rolled her eyes. " _Please_ don't tell me that you actually told her that we'd do that."

"Of course not!" Takumi retorted, frowning slightly.

"Boomer isn't _that_ stupid to actually agree to something like that, you dolt," Brick said, narrowing his eyes at Takeshi, whom simply frowned.

Takeshi then scoffed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He sighed softly. "Brick, are we ever gonna _tell_ them?"

"About what?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about!"

Takeo blinked a couple of times before glancing at Takumi and then back at Takeshi. "Honestly, it's better than they don't know."

And with that, both Takumi and Takeshi just slowly nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...Yeah, I know: Short D:
> 
> But I'll make up for it for the next two chapters since I plan on making them at least 4 or 5 pages 8D! (This was about a little less than 3 :'D.)
> 
> Cause I'm thinking of ending this on chapter 30 (it seems like a nice number to end on xDD) & there's still technically a epilogue so oAO.
> 
> Oh & there's still a sequel to this too :). (It won't come out until I finish all of my current fanfics, though :'D.) And don't worry: I'll tell you guys the title of it in the epilogue & all so yeah xD.
> 
> ...
> 
> Kaoru really IS taking her sweet time.
> 
> Kaoru: *comes back without belt* WTF IS MY BELT? =_=
> 
> Me: ...Not telling. oAo *flees*
> 
> Kaoru: COME BACK HERE COWARD =_=! *chases after me*
> 
> Me: WELL, MOVING ON, REVIEW PLEASE 8'D.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Once again, I apologize for the long update :'D. *is currently hiding from Kaoru*
> 
> Kaoru: OI, WHERE ARE YOU? =_=
> 
> Me: *clears voice softly and whispered: Well, uh, since school starts late for me today (cause of an Algebra exam that I'm not taking), I've decided to work on the next chapter oAo;;;. That and I needed a break from my two projects that are due next week...*
> 
> Kaoru: Come out, come out, wherever you are...!
> 
> Me: *whispers: Uh, well, this is about 5 pages 8'D. (Like I promised ;D.) So err, enjoy!*

"IDIOT!"

"Hey, Kaoru—"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT HAVING ME THERE FIRST?"

"Kaoru, calm—"

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME, TAKASHI!"

Immediately, Takeshi covered Kaoru's mouth, silencing her yells. Sighing in relief, he raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to continue to yell. Seeing of how pointless it was to yell any further, Kaoru merely decided to just shut up and so with that, she closed her mouth and stayed silent.

As Takeshi removed his hand, he sighed once more. "Listen, Kaoru, I'm telling you, _I_ didn't set this up. _Momoko_ and _Miyako_ did so don't blame me!"

"Why didn't you just say that we were busy that day then?" Kaoru hissed at him, narrowing her eyes at the black haired boy in front of her.

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I _tried_ that?" Scoffing, he then added, "Look, it's a triple date, alright?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him. "Triple?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes, groaning softly. "Yes, Kaoru; _triple—_ as in Momoko and Takeo, Miyako and Takumi, and, last but not least, you and _me_."

Kaoru cursed under her breath, tapping her foot against the ground. It was currently lunch and the two were outside, both conversing underneath a tree together that covered the two with shade. Of course, Kaoru basically threatened people to not come any closer to the two or else she'll kick their ass off and if they didn't listen, there was still Takeshi.

Sighing bitterly, Kaoru muttered, "Damn, now what?"

"Well, we could just go and get it over with," Takeshi said, leaning his back against the tree. Shrugging, he added, "It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"But why a triple date is what I'm wondering!"

Takeshi merely shrugged in response.

Kaoru merely groaned softly at his shrug, narrowing her eyes at the grass as though the entire thing was its fault instead.

With a roll of his eyes, Takeshi said, "You know, Kaoru, instead of getting angry over the triple date—"

"Of _course_ I'm angry, you idiot!" Kaoru yelled at him immediately, narrowing her eyes now at Takeshi. "For crying out loud, why didn't you do anything?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes once more and said calmly, "Kaoru, what's done is done. Now don't you think we should focus on something more important at hand?"

Kaoru then raised an eyebrow at him. "Which is?"

Sighing, he replied, "Kaoru, if we are going to go on that triple date, aren't we supposed to act like a couple still?"

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly. "See, this is _exactly_ why I keep on telling you that we should just break up already!" Scoffing, she then added, "But _no_. You don't want to and I still don't get the reason why."

Takeshi blinked a couple of times at the girl ranting in front of him. Rolling his eyes, it was then that Kaoru glared at the boy.

"Got something to say, you idiot?" Kaoru hissed.

"Yeah, that the one calling the other an idiot here is the actual true idiot."

Kaoru then blinked a couple of times before realizing what he said. Glaring once more as she scowled, "Are you calling me an idiot, Takashi?"

"I thought the reason for not wanting to 'break up' was clear enough!" Takeshi yelled back, immediately stepping towards her until they were face-to-face.

"Well, apparently, I don't get it, you idiot! Otherwise, I would've understood by now!" Kaoru retorted back, narrowing her eyes in order to hide the slight blush from her face. To be honest, the images of Takeshi kissing her suddenly flashed in her head, but in order to stand her ground, she knew that she should at least try to glare at him or so.

Sighing, Takeshi then lifted her chin with one index finger, leaning into her face slightly. Of course, Kaoru's eyes went wide and, thinking that he was going to kiss her again, she was prepared to push him away, but instead, she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist. The blush on her face deepened—she knew that because she saw the smirk upon Takeshi's face.

Just as she felt Takeshi's lips against hers, she heard a shout from the distance.

Cursing softly, Takeshi pulled away and looked toward the direction of the voice, finding that it was none other than Momoko running up to the two.

Once reaching the two, Momoko stopped running and panted, trying to catch her breath. Kaoru silently thanked Momoko as she then looked up at the two with that grin of hers.

Momoko giggled softly before saying, "Well now, I see that Kaoru and her _boyfriend_ "—at this, Kaoru's eye twitched slightly, but thankfully, Momoko didn't notice—"are getting a bit busy, no?"

"Momoko, just tell us what you want already," Kaoru snapped, still fighting the blush that she could feel on her cheeks.

"Sheesh, gotta ruin the fun, don't you?"

"Just tell us, damn it!"

Sighing, Momoko said, "You know the triple date, right?"

"What about it?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow at the orange-haired girl.

"Well, you see, at one point during the date, all six of us will split up, you know."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times. "Split up?"

Momoko nodded. "Yes, split up. As in I'll be with Takeo, Miyako will be with Takumi, and you get to spend time here with Takeshi~." Momoko then giggled softly at the last part.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru hissed, "Alright, alright! Just leave already!"

"To leave you two alone? I'll be glad to!"

Before Kaoru could say anything, Momoko was already running away and for some reason, Kaoru knew that the triple date will be like hell to her, which is why she then groaned.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at Kaoru. "What now?"

"We'll be alone—as in, _you_ "—with this, Kaoru pointed a finger at Takeshi, causing him to then glance at the finger then look back at Kaoru—"will be alone with _me_." At this, she then used her thumb to point back at herself.

"I see no harm in this, Kaoru."

" _I_ do, you idiot!" Kaoru hissed softly. "How come you don't see it too?"

Sighing, Takeshi simple ignored her question and said, "Since today's a Friday, the date's tomorrow so I'll come pick you up at ten, alright?" With that, he started walking away.

Blinking a couple of times, Kaoru then shouted, "Hey! At least answer my question!"

"Maybe later, Kaoru!" And once again, with that, he merely just waved back at her before heading off to class as the bell rang.

As Kaoru cursed a couple of times under her breath, she stomped her back to class as well.

* * *

"Where the hell are those four?" Kaoru hissed under her breath.

She was wearing her casual clothing, which had caused Takeshi to frown at first. Once seeing that frown, she merely hit him on the head and stomped away from the boy.

Now, the two of them were at the meeting place, which was the fountain, apparently. Kaoru glanced around to find other little kids running around and some even threw coins into the fountain as for a wish. Of course, there were some teens there—most of which were female. Once they saw Takeshi, they approached him immediately and, well, the outcome was always the same: Takeshi would say that he's on a date with _her_ and whenever Kaoru tried to tell one of the girls to take her place, Takeshi would immediately kiss her on the cheek. And, well, the other outcome was obvious: Kaoru would hit him (whether it'd be a slap, a kick, and so on).

Kaoru merely tapped her foot in annoyance, cursing under her breath. It was then that Takeshi had already put one arm around her waist and noticing this, she was about to react to it by slapping it away. However, Takeshi had already pulled her close to him, hugging her from behind with only one arm around her.

Feeling his breath against her neck, she felt her face blush. With her eye twitching slightly, Kaoru hissed softly, "Takeshi, let _go_ of me _now_."

"No," he replied bluntly.

"You idiot! I don't care if we have to act like a couple or not. Just let me go!"

"Why?" At this, she felt his lips against her neck and she pulled her head away to look back at him.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she hissed, "We're in _public_ , you idiot!"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at her. "And?" Before Kaoru could retort, he added while smirking, "Besides, you're blushing so that means you're enjoying it, aren't you?"

At this, Kaoru started stuttering underneath his gaze upon her, so she simply turned her head away, not wanting to face him with the blush upon her face.

With no response from her, Takeshi sighed softly and asked, "Kaoru, do you understand what's going on now?"

Kaoru then looked back at him once more, raising an eyebrow at him even though the blush was still apparent. "Understand what?"

Rolling his eyes, Takeshi replied, "The situation."

"What situation? The triple date, you mean?"

Takeshi shook his head and sighed once more.

"Just tell me instead of hinting things at me!" Kaoru snapped at him, frowning.

At first, there was a pause before Takeshi replied while grinning, "If I just _tell_ you, wouldn't that ruin all of the fun?"

Immediately, Kaoru then hit him on the head and stomped onto his foot, which he then reluctantly released her before grumbling in pain.

Turning around to face him, Kaoru muttered, "Now tell me the _real_ reason why, you idiot."

Takeshi merely grinned back. "I told you: If I did that, that would ruin all the fun."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "So what? You're just toying with me then?"

Takeshi blinked a couple of times at this. "Wait, that's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell _did_ you mean?"

Just as he was going to reply, the two of them then heard four familiar voices off into the distance that belonged to none other than Momoko, Miyako, Takeo, and Takumi. The two girls were waving at Kaoru and Takeshi, yelling at Kaoru to come on over.

Kaoru scoffed under her breath. "We'll continue this after the date." With that, she stomped away.

Takeshi sighed and muttered, "But knowing you, once we're alone, you'll be threatening me to tell you the _real_ reason…" And with that, he merely followed Kaoru.

* * *

"What is it?" Takeshi asked, raising an eyebrow at Kaoru.

For some reason, Momoko dragged all of them to the amusement park as a date instead, which wasn't really surprising considering of how she loved sweets so much. Miyako and Takumi didn't mind, considering of how close the two really seemed with each other, but once Kaoru heard about it, she immediately went to stomp off in another direction, but she was stopped by Takeshi, who held her by the arm.

Of course, the three couples were together for about thirty minutes as a triple date, but eventually, the three couples dispersed somehow and now, each couple were spending time alone, which explained why Takeshi and Kaoru were at one of the tables for the food courts at the amusement park.

Kaoru was currently eating cotton candy that Takeshi bought for her. Of course, she insisted that she should buy it for herself, but he eventually won in the end (by threatening to kiss her, of course). She felt her face turn somewhat red again by remembering the kiss between the two and looked away from Takeshi, who was still raising an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked once more.

"It's nothing," Kaoru immediately replied and with that, she continued eating her cotton candy, wish that it was large enough to hide her face from him.

All of a sudden, she felt Takeshi's hand on her head. Just as she was about to retort something, he pushed his head towards his face and licked near her mouth.

Flustered at this action, she immediately pulled away, feeling the curse of the blush upon her face. "W-What the hell was that for?"

Takeshi smirked slightly in reply. "You had cotton candy on your face. Duh."

"You didn't need to _lick_ it off!"

"But it's more fun than just telling you to wipe it off or wiping it off with my finger instead. Besides, don't you know that's one of the classic tricks ever?"

Kaoru merely narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Just because it's more fun doesn't mean that you should still lick it off! I could have wiped it off myself!" Before Takeshi could retort however, Kaoru had already thrown one of the empty paper bags that she crumpled up earlier and threw it at his face. It was stupid, Kaoru had to admit, but she took that chance to immediately get up and stomp off somewhere else. In her mind, at least somewhere far away from Takeshi.

Once she finished her cotton candy, she threw away the rest in a trash can nearby. Just as she was about to head off somewhere else, she was grabbed by the arm and turned around by none other than a smirking Takeshi.

Frowning, Kaoru jerked her arm away from him and glared.

Takeshi then put his hands up in defense. "Calm down, will you?"

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Kaoru snapped, her face still somewhat red. For some reason, she could still feel the feeling of his tongue licking against her face.

Takeshi rolled his eyes at Kaoru. "Kaoru, if you're that upset by it, I won't do it again."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do anything to me ever again," she snapped at him once more, frowning still.

It was then Takeshi's turn to frown. "Now that, I can't do."

"And why not?"

Immediately, he pulled her towards him, leaning his face towards her. "Do I need to spell it out for you, Kaoru?"

"Spell out what?" Kaoru hissed softly, her face still somewhat red, especially at how close their faces were. She made a mental note to herself that they were lucky that the area of the amusement park they were in was bare (and that the amusement park was so big as well).

Sighing, Takeshi muttered, "I gave you _hints_ , you know."

"Hints at what? I don't get where you're—" Immediately, she felt the brush of his lips against hers, causing her eyes to go wide slightly. However, he then pulled away and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Kaoru, you wanna know the real reason why I don't wanna 'break up'?" He asked softly, which shocked her slightly.

Kaoru merely nodded slowly in response, looking at him in the eyes as well.

Sighing, he said softly, "That's because I like… No, that's not the right word. Kaoru, I'm…I'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: YEAH, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THE "..." THING AGAIN 8D. OH CHYEAH. *does a happy dance*
> 
> Kaoru: *hears me and sees me*
> 
> Me: ...Oh crap. *runs away*
> 
> Kaoru: GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT =_=! *runs after me*
> 
> Me: NO. YOU'LL KILL ME D8.
> 
> Kaoru: DAMN IT, WOMAN. I NEED TO KNOW WHERE MY BELT IS =_=!
> 
> Me: IF YOU SEARCH A LITTLE HARDER, YOU'LL FIND IT, KAORU. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME QAQ.
> 
> Kaoru: NOT UNTIL I GET BACK MY BELT =_=!
> 
> Me: QAQ W-Well, anyway, R-REVIEW PLEASE 8'D!... *trips over something and falls down*
> 
> *sees that it's Butch* ...BUTCH.
> 
> Kaoru: O_O Wait, what?
> 
> Butch: *slowly wakes up and finds me and Kaoru* ...KAORU-CHAN. 8D
> 
> Kaoru: O_O STAY AWAY FROM ME. *starts running away*
> 
> Butch: *runs after* KAOOOOORU-CHAAAAAN.
> 
> Me: ...Well, now that THAT'S settled... oAo;;; Once again, please review 8D! Oh and please wish me luck on the Geometry EOC (End of Course) Exam I have tomorrow _;;;. (That's the reason why I don't have to go to school early today and all.) If I don't pass it, I don't graduate so... 8'DD ...Yeah... x'D


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ...Sorry for the long update x'D. And I said that I would update this yesterday, but I was busy writing this essay so uAu;;;. Err, moving on...I'm updating this today and all owo;. And as promised before, this is about 4 - 5 pages ;D.
> 
> By the way, Kaoru is currently unavailable at the moment due to...certain circumstances oAo;.
> 
> *shouts of Butch & Kaoru could be heard from behind a door*
> 
> ...Makes you wonder what they're doing... *grins slightly* OKAY, MOVING ON. ENJOY 8D.

_Someone. Anyone. HELP ME._

Kaoru was currently hiding in the janitor's closet, cursing in her head of how she's been reduced to _hiding_ in a _closet_. There was only one reason that she was in here: Takeshi.

Apparently, after the date, Kaoru was so shocked from his confession that she just stared at him, her eyes in awe. Luckily, though, both Momoko and Miyako (along with Takeshi's brothers) found the two and called out their names, waving to them that it was time to leave. Before Kaoru knew it, she was already dashing out of the amusement park, leaving both her date, Takeshi, and the others behind.

It had been about a week since the date between both Takeshi and Kaoru had passed, which also meant yet another week of Kaoru completely avoiding Takeshi. Every time he neared her or every time she accidentally neared him, she'd immediately run away, leaving Takeshi behind, staring at her with wide eyes.

 _Ugh, d_ _éjà_ _vu much?_ Kaoru thought, frowning slightly. Due to the limited amount of space in the closet, she found herself mainly standing but could barely move. Honestly, she was worried that she might knock over something on accident and have Takeshi or someone else find her.

Footsteps were heard just outside the door with the person most likely facing the other way. Just then, Kaoru heard, "Kaoru! Kaoru-chan!"

 _Damn it! It's Takashi!_ Kaoru thought angrily. She resisted the urge to curse out loud, however, just in case. After all, she didn't want to be found at all. The two had to stay after school in order to finish the assignment. Of course, Kaoru found it to be Takeshi's fault, considering of how he kept on touching her over and over in _certain_ areas.

Unfortunately, just then, Kaoru felt a blush creep upon her face and shuddered slightly, whispering, "Stupid Takeshi."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Takeshi, who was raising an eyebrow at her and grinning. "Found you~."

Kaoru gulped softly and immediately tried to find an opening to get past him, but unfortunately, Takeshi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, embracing her. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Kaoru immediately went and stomped on his foot.

"OW! The hell!" Takeshi yelled, releasing Kaoru from his grasp as he jumped up and down on the uninjured foot, holding the other.

Immediately, Kaoru tried to run, but Takeshi pulled her back once more, pinning her against a nearby wall. For some reason, her legs started to tremble slightly, her face once again red as he gazed into her eyes.

"So, Kaoru-chan," Takeshi began.

Immediately, Kaoru frowned, but that didn't hide the fact that she was still blushing. "Stop calling me that!"

Takeshi ignored her as he grinned. "Well, anyway, mind explaining to me why you're avoiding me again this time?"

Kaoru continued to frown, not responding.

"Kaoru, if you don't reply, I _will_ force it out of you."

She glared at him. "If it's a fight you want—"

"No, it's not a _fight_ ," Takeshi responded, sighing. Before Kaoru could react to what he said, he was already letting one of his fingers brush lightly against her cheek, grinning once more when he saw her blushing. "Is it just me or do you happen to blush a lot when I'm around you like this?"

"S-Shut up!" Kaoru hissed at him, turning her head away and folding her arms.

However, Takeshi moved it back, forcing her to look straight at him. "Kaoru, I _will_ force it out of you. I'll even kiss you." Kaoru's eyes went wide and it was then that Takeshi leaned in towards her ear, whispering, "Which, I should mention by the way, that I _really_ don't mind."

Kaoru's face turned beet red, remembering the feel of his lips against hers as she closed her eyes and immediately yelled, "ALRIGHT! I'll tell you! Just don't…!"

"Yes, yes, I'll keep my word…"

Kaoru opened her eyes to find that he was no longer in front of her, but was actually next to her, leaning against the wall. Of course, she jumped slightly at this, but immediately regained her composure as she cleared her voice once seeing that Takeshi was raising an eyebrow at her.

"So, Kaoru? Explain," Takeshi said, immediately facing her, still raising an eyebrow.

Kaoru once again gulped softly, still unable to find the words to say. Sure, they were in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to say it! She didn't understand why they just wouldn't come out!

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at her and started to lean in. Of course, immediately, Kaoru stepped back and started flailing her hands in front of her, trying to prevent Takeshi from kissing her.

"A-Alright! I'll tell you!" Kaoru yelled after she stopped flailing her hands. Sighing, she said softly, "I…I honestly don't know why, okay?"

After a moment of silence, Takeshi said, "Is it because you're feeling awkward around me after confessing to you?"

Kaoru flinched slightly, but merely nodded her head slowly.

Takeshi sighed and muttered, "And here I thought you felt the same way…"

Kaoru heard and raised an eyebrow at the boy, having a confused look upon her face. "Hah?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"You said something, Takashi."

"I said that it was nothing."

"I _know_ that you said at least _something_!"

"Fine, I admit that I said something, but it's not actually 'something'!"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times before yelling, "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times. "Okay, I'm lost now."

Takeshi merely started chuckling at her, grinning at her afterward. Sighing to catch his breath and all, he said, "Kaoru, if you feel awkward, just say so, you know."

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly. "I-I never said I felt awkward."

"No, but you flinched," Takeshi responded before Kaoru flinched once more. "That and you're avoiding me so it makes perfect sense if you do."

After a moment of silence, Kaoru hissed, "Damn you for being smart…"

Takeshi merely grinned at what Kaoru said to him. "Well, you don't really want a dumb ass for a boyfriend now, do you?"

Kaoru's face turned red slightly, which caused Takeshi to then smirk instead. "S-Shut up!"

"Ah, you're blushing once more! I'm starting to think about _certain_ things now…"

"I told you to shut up, Takashi!"

"Then how exactly do plan on shutting me up, my dear Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eye twitched at this, seeing of how Takeshi was still grinning at her. "Simple, Takashi. I'll just simply knock you out—"

" _Or_ we can end up making out somewhere~."

Kaoru's eye twitched and it was then that she started chasing after Takeshi, who simply ran away while laughing. Eventually, the two ran outside of the school, which also meant that Kaoru lost sight of him. She cursed softly under her breath as she wandered around, trying to find the boy. However, just as she neared a tree, she was pulled behind it and pinned by none other than the boy that she was looking for.

Frowning, Kaoru then started to thrash about, swearing at him until eventually, he threatened her that he was would kiss if she didn't stopped. As expected, Kaoru stopped immediately, but that didn't stop her from scowling at him.

Takeshi sighed, letting go of her arms, but still close enough so that she wouldn't escape from her current position (or hurt him, for that matter). "So, Kaoru, still thinking of trying to hurt me in this kind of position?"

Kaoru merely growled in response and was about to retort something until Takeshi leaned his face towards her, their foreheads touching. It was then that Kaoru's face turned redder than earlier, feeling the heat practically bursting from her cheeks.

Takeshi merely smirked at this sight and whispered, "Still feeling awkward, my dear?"

"Stop calling me that!" Kaoru hissed softly, still feeling the heat upon her cheeks. "That's even worse than just adding 'chan' to my name!"

"But 'my dear' or 'dear' sounds so much better~!"

"Idiot!"

"I'm merely showing signs of affection, my dear~."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Cause both you and I know that we're not really together!"

It was then that there was a moment of silence and Kaoru gulped softly, realizing what she just said. Glancing away and then back at his face, she saw that there was sadness in his eyes for a second, but it disappeared immediately when Takeshi was grinning.

"Kaoru, just because we're not really together doesn't mean we can't start now, right?" Takeshi responded, snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts after seeing his eyes. She blinked a couple of times and frowned, even though she was blushing. Just as Takeshi was going to say something else, she merely pushed him away and stomped off, feeling the blush on her cheeks getting worse by the second.

* * *

Kaoru's eye twitched at the sight she saw upon in her living room. "Why the hell are you here?"

Takeshi looked up from the checkers board game both he and Sho were playing and waved while grinning. "Hi Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eye twitched once more and pointed at Takeshi. "I repeat: Why the hell are you here?"

"Mom let him in," Sho replied, moving the red piece diagonally to and fro. "Hah! I win!"

Takeshi immediately turned his head back at Sho. "What? No way. You cheated, kid!"

"Don't you be calling my brother a cheater!" Kaoru yelled, her arms folded across her chest as she stomped into the living room, coming to Takeshi face-to-face. "You lost to a little kid! Just accept that damn fact!"  
Immediately, Kaoru's mother came into the living room. "What is with all of this yelling? And Kaoru Matsubara, I told you that there will be no swearing in my house!"

Kaoru flinched slightly and said, "Yes, Mom."

"Good. Now, Sho, do you wish to help Mom out?"

Immediately, Sho got up and shrugged, running over to his mother and the two walked left the living room. Of course, that meant leaving Takeshi and Kaoru all alone in the living room.

After a moment of silence, Kaoru asked, "Where's your bag, Takashi?"

Takeshi held it up, raising an eyebrow at the tomboy and before he realized it, he was thrown onto the ground and dragged across the floor towards the door. Of course, he was protesting along the way, with Kaoru completely ignoring him and letting him protest. Once outside of the door, right on the porch, Kaoru dropped him onto the yard, just near the stairs leading to the porch.

Hissing in pain slightly, Takeshi said, "Kaoru—"

"Just stay out of my damn house!" Kaoru yelled.

"Your mother said something about language, you know."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're technically not _in the house_."

Takeshi blinked a couple of times and muttered, "Curse loopholes."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and then turned around. "Just leave, alright?"

Just as she was about to take another step, Takeshi grabbed onto her arm, pulling her down toward him, which mean that she nearly fell, but luckily, she was caught by Takeshi.

Kaoru frowned at him and pulled away from him, tapping her foot. "Something you want?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walked closer to her so that they're face-to-face once more. "It'd be nicer if you didn't act so cold with me."

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Takeshi brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide as she gasped softly and she immediately stepped back, covering her mouth but feeling the heat upon her cheeks for yet another time that day.

Takeshi smirked slightly. "Yup. All just an act."

"S-Shut up!" Kaoru managed to yell.

Takeshi walked closer to her once more, one arm embraced around her waist with his lips just centimeters away from hers and their foreheads touching. He sighed and whispered, "Kaoru, I have just one question for you."

Kaoru gulped softly, knowing that there was no way out of this situation. "W-What?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

There had been a moment of silence, yes, but the look upon Kaoru's face said it all. Her face had gotten redder and she was looking away, making sure not to look at the boy that had his arm around her.

Takeshi frowned slightly and sighed, forcing her to look at him. Grinning, he said, "Can I take that as a yes?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, her blush still apparent and yelled, "I-Idiot!"

Takeshi merely laughed softly in response. "So is that also another way to say 'yes'?"

Kaoru merely glanced away before glancing back up at him, angered at herself for blushing in front of him so many times. Before she knew it, though, his lips were up against hers once more. It was a simple, gentle kiss, but Kaoru couldn't help except to feel overwhelmed by it and allow both arms to simply clutch Takeshi's clothing tightly.

When pulling away, Kaoru realized what she had done and the first thing she thought in her mind was to escape, but once seeing the grin upon Takeshi's face, she merely frowned slightly.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kaoru spat.

"It's amusing of how you keep on trying to push me away when in reality, you know you want me~."

Kaoru's eyes went wide and immediately, she yelled, "Idiot! Stupid! Just shut the hell up!"

"Ah, denial~."

"Shut up!"

Takeshi continued to grin and merely whispered, "You still love me, though, don't you?"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, trying to look away but she couldn't. Instead, she merely nodded, still both blushing and frowning and at this, Takeshi couldn't help but smile slightly at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: OH GOD. I'M NEARLY DONE WITH THIS FANFIC *_*. Epilogue will come soon (and I mean SOON xD). Basically, what I also mean is that...it'll be updated TWICE today ;D. Be proud of me xD.
> 
> Kaoru: DEJIKO, I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS ROOM =_=.
> 
> Me: Shouldn't you be more occupied with Butch, Kaoru? oAO
> 
> Butch: KAORU-CHAN~!
> 
> Kaoru: ACK!
> 
> *more shouts are heard*
> 
> Me: ...Haha xD. Moving on, hope you enjoyed x3! Also, the Epilogue will be short; like 2 - 3 pages. Hope you guys don't mind :). Review please!


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z USED IN THIS FANFIC! I ALSO DON'T OWN MANGA AND/OR ANIME: DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z EITHER!
> 
> Me: TWO UPDATES IN A DAY OAO!
> 
> Kaoru: *escapes from room with Butch right behind her* DEJIKO -
> 
> Me: SHUSH! NOT NOW. NO TIME.
> 
> Kaoru & Butch: o_o Hah?
> 
> Me: JUST BE QUIET AND LET THE READERS READ D8!...Oh and readers, I added in all three pairings in here ;D. It's mainly ButchxKaoru (duh), but the other two are mentioned in the end so enjoy~ 8D!
> 
> Warning, though: It's short xD. It's a little over 2 pages, like I said in the previous chapter that it would be ;o.

Takeshi was currently leaning against a wall near a video game store, tapping his foot occasionally. He had attracted attention a couple of times from women (both younger _and_ older), but he ended up ignoring them, as though they weren't there. A black t-shirt with skulls and bones upon the back, a pair of dark green khaki shorts, and sneakers were what he basically wore. One of his hands was inside of the pocket so his shorts. with the other arm raised to see the time because apparently, he had a watch.

Time had passed since the moment of when Kaoru basically returned Takeshi's feelings for her. With his feet tapping against the pavement, he continued to stare at the time.

"Sheesh, she's late," Takeshi muttered softly. "Never thought she of all people would be late." After a pause, he added softly, "Or maybe she stood me up…"

"Do you really think I would stand you up, Takashi?"

Takeshi, recognizing the voice, immediately turned his head towards that direction only to have his eyes completely wide open and his mouth hanging slightly.

His date… No, wait, scratch that. His _Kaoru_ was completely wearing a blue _skirt_ that reached just a little over her knees and a light green _tank top_ to boot. Considering of how it was summer and all, it would be natural that girls would wear flip flops, but thiws was _Kaoru_. He wasn't really expecting her of all people to be wearing flip flops (which was black), but what _shocked_ him even _more_ was that she had gotten _extensions_. Her hair was practically flowing behind her, as though it was actually real, even though part of it had been tied up while the rest was resting upon her back and shoulders. He had to resist the urge to blush slightly when he saw of how shy she appeared to him, considering of how she had her arms behind her back and she was looking away, blushing to boot.

When glancing back at Takeshi, she snapped, "You know, you look pretty stupid while you're looking at me like that." _That and it's completely uncomfortable…_

Snapping out of his trance, Takeshi shook his head and had his eyes wide open. "Yeah, well, if I knew that you were going to dress _this_ nicely for our first official date together, considering of how you are and all"—he took this pause to gaze over his date's body for a second before he noticed that she was glaring at him and that her arms were folded across her chest—"I would've dressed up more nicely as well."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, groaning softly. "Look, I was originally planning on wearing something like sweats and all, okay? But Momoko and Miyako somehow found out—which I have no idea how—and so, they basically forced me into wearing this." After a pause, Kaoru added, "Oh and my mother interfered as well."

Takeshi merely walked towards her, immediately wrapping his arms around her waist as he was smirking. "You know, I'm glad that they interfered." At this, Kaoru frowned slightly, but was blushing and so, he decided to continue. "After all, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be able to see you like this~." Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her, his lips met with the palm of her hand, only to find through the gaps between her fingers that she was frowning at him.

Pulling away from him and removing her hand, she said, "Leave the kissing for later, idiot. Sheesh. It's only been like one minute since I got here and you already wanna kiss."

Takeshi pouted slightly. "I can't help it if I want you so much, though~."

Kaoru frowned, feeling her cheeks heat up even more slightly. "S-Shut up, will you? You shouldn't say such embarrassing things in public!" She glanced around to find that some people were, indeed, staring at the couple, interested in what was happening.

"But it's true!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Takeshi then started to laugh softly, which caused Kaoru to raise an eyebrow at him. "Kaoru, if you wish to shut me up so badly, then there's only one way to do so~."

"Hurt you?"

"What the hell? No!"

"Knock you out?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "No, Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times. "Uh, tie you up and tape your mouth?"

"W-What? No!" Takeshi groaned and then sighed. Smirking, he added, "I meant by kissing me."

Kaoru's face then turned immediately pink at that. Takeshi frowned upon this sight, considering of how he liked it better when her cheeks were red and not pink, but he decided to let it slide or so.

"W-What the hell? I'm not doing that!" Kaoru yelled.

"You say that now, but you will later~."

"Like hell I will!"

"If not, then _I'll_ kiss _you_ instead. Simple!"

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly. "Okay, you know what? I'm heading off without you!" Immediately, she started stomping off and Takeshi followed behind her, smirking.

Well, that is, until five seconds later, she felt his arm around her waist and felt that very hand of his travel to her bottom. Outraged at this, Kaoru immediately tried to hit him, but failed. After all, she ended up being caught in yet another kiss by none other than Takeshi. Kaoru didn't mind being caught in yet another kiss by that, but, of course, she'd never admit it to Takeshi. That is, for now at least.

And Kaoru knew one thing for sure: Takeshi just _couldn't_ be Butch. Just like of how he and his brothers couldn't be the RowdyRuff Boys, either.

* * *

"Oh, they look so cute together, Miyako!" Momoko said, clapping her hands together as both she and Miyako were watching the black-haired couple kissing.

Miyako nodded in agreement, only to then ask, "Momoko-san, do you think Kaoru-san will ever find out about this whole…ordeal?"

Momoko sighed softly, pondering about it for a moment. Well, that is, until she saw her boyfriend, Takeo with Miyako's boyfriend walk out of the video game store.

Immediately, she ran towards Takeo while shouting, "Takeo-kun!"

Miyako resisted the urge to sweat drop, but laughed softly as she too went over to her boyfriend, Takumi. Once meeting him, the two held hands together tightly, as though they were locked together. Takumi was then whispering things in her ear—things that would make a girl happy to hear to, which made Miyako blush and smile.

Momoko, on the other hand, was chatting with Takeo away happily, blushing slightly at some parts of the conversation, especially during when he had told her that she was so cute or that she was so beautiful. Those made her blush like mad, which caused Takeo to merely laugh softly and kiss her forehead gently.

"Hey, did you hear Takeo?" Momoko asked, raising an eyebrow while smiling.

"About what?" Takeo asked back, also raising an eyebrow back but grinning instead.

"About Ms. Hanoka and Mr. Fumio! Apparently, they're going out now!"

After a pause, Takeo asked, "Momoko, that doesn't happen to be because of _your_ doing, would it?"

"No, of course not! It was both mine and Miyako's doing!"

Takeo resisted the urge to sweat drop, but he merely ended up laughing softly at that. He and his three brothers were happy. After all, they had all gotten the girl of their dreams. However, they knew that the girls couldn't _truly_ find out about them. At least, they _shouldn't_. And hopefully, in the boys' minds, they hoped that it would stay that way for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'M DONE. I'M FINALLY DONE 8D. *does a happy dance* Anyway, the main reason why there's two updates in one day today is because, well, today's the two-year anniversary that this fanfic started so xD. I noticed it about two weeks ago so I wanted it to be done by today ;D.
> 
> It's like...10:17 PM-ish right now...and I should be in bed...but I defied my parents' orders to update this for you guys so yeah xD.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this entire fanfic 8D!
> 
> Kaoru & Butch: *currently running around the room and all*
> 
> Me: :'D ...Moving on...the title of the sequel will be: Secretive Curse
> 
> I'll be looking forward to see you fans there so ;D. Review please!


End file.
